Of Allies or Enemies
by stephaflea
Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?
1. Chapter 1 A Wait Too Long

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 1/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: Just Kolya and a little Elizabeth at the moment Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 930  
Warnings- angst  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter One - A Wait too Long**

After years of planning, deceiving, manipulating and fighting, followed by  
disappointment after disappointment and failure after failure; now his time  
had come. Acastus Kolya sat at his desk, a look of pure pleasure crossing his  
face. He had waited too long for this moment.

Months of planning had finally paid off. With his small army of loyal and  
well-trained soldiers he had taken what was rightfully his, the command and leadership of the Genii people. His people.

A knock sounded at his door bringing his mind back to matters at hand. Yes,  
control of the Genii was his, but there were other matters that needed  
sorting. People which needed seeing to. Significantly one man... Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

Sheppard had been a thorn in his side for far too long. He had ruined  
his plans time and time again, killing many loyal to him along the way. No matter what  
Kolya did, John Sheppard just would not die. 

"Enter." Kolya watched as his second in command entered, closing the door   
swiftly behind him.

"Everything is ready Sir."

Kolya smiled. Sheppard had beaten him before, but this time not even _he_ would  
be able to stop him.

"Brilliant … and Ladon," enquired Kolya.

"Being taken care of Sir."

"Wonderful."

Acastus Kolya leaned back into his chair relaxing every muscle in his body.  
His feeling of pleasure had just increased and a smug smile would not leave  
his lips. Yes, everything was working out according to plan. Ladon would soon  
be dead, an easy way out for his betrayal; but Kolya had bigger things to  
worry about.

Tonight Atlantis would hear of the change in leadership in the Genii people  
and talks would have to begin. Kolya couldn't wait to see Sheppard's face  
when he arrived in their city. Soon they would be allies… or at least until  
Atlantis was his.

"Sir?" Kolya looked forward noticing his second in command still stood by his  
desk. "Do you really believe they will continue the alliance?"

"Of course!" he retorted.

Yes they had their differences, Kolya knew this, and yes he knew   
Sheppard and the people of Atlantis hated him just as much as he hated them.  
But how could they refuse him when he had the one thing they desperately  
needed.

Leaning down to the lowest draw of his desk he slowly turned the key,  
gently pulling on the handle.

"How could they possibly refuse?" A laugh escaped his lips, for there in the  
draw sat a fully charged, undamaged ZPM.

Elizabeth opened her eyes for what seemed like the tenth time in the space of  
a minute. Maybe she should think about packing up and heading off to bed.  
Another night asleep at her desk would not do anyone any good, and   
truthfully, she could do without another lecture from Carson about over  
working.

Closing her laptop with a soft click, Elizabeth stood raising her arms above  
her head trying desperately to work out the kinks in her lower back. She had  
been sitting at her computer for what seemed like days, trying to translate  
a part of the Ancient Database Rodney had found. Truth be told it had only  
been a few hours. Elizabeth looked at the clock … ok, maybe five or six hours.

Walking over to the glass window of her office, Elizabeth Weir, the current  
leader of Atlantis, looked down into an almost deserted control room. With  
it being a little past midnight, most people were off asleep in their  
quarters with only a handful of staff left to man the stations. This had to be  
Elizabeth's best time of the day… or night. The city just seemed  
so …peaceful. No one was running up and down the corridor, no emergency that needed  
her attention immediately, and no Rodney McKay continually whining about the  
state of the city's power supply. It was nice. It was relaxing!

Elizabeth let out a yawn and decided she couldn't put it off any longer, her  
bed was calling and she had no intention of ignoring it.

Turning off the light and gently closing the door, Elizabeth quietly made her way down the stairs towards the control room just as the chevrons on the Stargate began to light up. A look of confusion crossed her face as she glanced down at her watch, once more noting the late hour.

"Doctor Weir," a young officer spoke looking up from his control panel.

"Is there a problem Lieutenant?" she questioned.

"No ma'am, it's just … we are receiving a message… from the Genii."

"The Genii?"

The young Lieutenant nodded.

To say she was shocked was an understatement.  
Relations between their people had been strained for sometime now. It had  
been over 5 months since they had received any form of communication.

"Patch it through!" Elizabeth ordered as she walked over to the console while  
the Lieutenant set to work. It was a simple task and it wasn't long before the  
message flashed up on the screen in front of her.

The Lieutenant watched as she read through the message, a look of uncertainty  
filling her eyes.

He always enjoyed the late shift. Sure it could get boring,  
but it was peaceful and relaxing. In a city, which hardly ever rested, it was  
nice to have a few hours to yourself.

He noticed the look in the doctor's eyes change from uncertainty to disbelief. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be peaceful and relaxing after all.

"That can't be possible!" He heard her whisper and watched as she raised her  
head to watch the Stargate disengage.

"Impossible!"

Author's Note: Just a short first chapter to set the scene and get the story started.

I hope you enjoy it and please if you have time leave me a little review letting me know what you think.

Thank for Sarah and Nikki who are helping me out with all the beta-reading on this story and my others. You're both WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!

Love

Flea

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2 You Have Got to be Kidding

**Title:** Of Allies or Enemies

**Author**: Flea  
**Rating:** M (for some major swear words)  
**Pairing:** John/Teyla (only slightly at the moment)  
**Main Characters:** John, Elizabeth and little bits from the others  
**Word Count: **2697

**Genre:** Angst?/Romance/Action a mixture of many  
**Summary:** Kolya is know in control of the Genii and wanted to continue the Alliance with Atlantis. What will they do and how will John react?

**Warnings:** Just some bad langue at the moment  
**Spoilers:** Vague one through all three season up to season 3's Irresponsible. Spoilers mainly from 'Common Ground'

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

**Chapter 2 - You Have Got to be Kidding Me!**

Elizabeth was sitting in her office waiting patiently for John and his team to arrive. It was a little past 7am and Elizabeth hadn't slept at all since the Genii's message arrived a little under 7 hours ago. That message was about the change everything on Atlantis and Elizabeth had a bad feeling it wasn't going to be for the better. She only hoped John wouldn't react too badly.

Elizabeth had lain awake all night thinking of the best possible way to break the news to the Colonel and his team, but still the answer evaded her. If she wanted to up hold their alliance with the Genii she at least had to hear Kolya out, but the last thing she wanted to do was allow that murdering bastard back into her city.

It was true that the Genii were the next best hope of defeating the Wraith after them and their alliance could prove very useful in the future, but could she trust Kolya to up hold that alliance. This was the man that had kidnapped her leading Military officer and fed him to a wraith just for his only personal enjoyment.

Voices began to drift in through the open door, looking up Elizabeth saw the man that had occupied her thoughts for most of the night. John Sheppard stood by the door of the conference room that incredible smile pasted across his face as he spoke to Teyla and Ronan. Elizabeth continued to watch 3 of the finest people she had ever met as they carry on unaware to the trouble about to fall upon them.

It wasn't long before the unforgettable sound of Carson's voice found her ears just as the young Scottish doctor rounded the corner followed closely by a very stressed out doctor McKay.

"Look Carson, 5 minutes that's all I'm asking"

"No Rodney."

"Five minutes." Rodney pleaded again holding up his hand to envision the 5. "No more no less."

"It bloody 7am Rodney, I've got work myself to do. Why don't you ask Major Sheppard?" With that final comment Carson quicken his steps to join the other 3 just has they entered into the conference room.

Elizabeth didn't hear Rodney exacted comment just a noise of frustration as the door closed behind him.

It wasn't just John's reaction that Elizabeth had spent the night worrying about, but that of his team as well. Over the last 3 years that they had been on Atlantis; John Sheppard and Rodney McKay had formed a strange but strong friendship. With Teyla and then later Ronan the four had become closer and closer as the months passed. Yes they had their ups and down; who didn't. But the fact of the matter was anyone of them would risk their own lives to help the others.

Elizabeth closed her laptop dreading what she had to do next. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up from out of her chair. Grabbed the papers she needed before making her way quickly to the door; before nerves go the better of her.

Walking out of the office she nodded to the Lt. who was still sitting at the controls from the night before. She'd given him the poor job of informing the occupants of the next room about the change in time to their briefing that morning. To say there were surprised was an understatement; annoyed was properly a better word possible even angry in Rodney's case. Elizabeth had even heard the scientists' shouts over the radio as the Lt. informed him of the early start.

The walk to the conference room was quicker than she expected, standing behind the door for a few seconds Elizabeth took this last moment to compose herself and prepare for what awaited her inside. How would they react? What would they decided? So many questions all of them without answers. The sounds of happy voices vibrated through the door; laughing and joking. All that was about to change.

John knew something was wrong even before Elizabeth started speaking. The looked on her face as she entered the briefing room gave it away, a looked of discomfort; of worry.

Silence filled the room as Elizabeth heading towards her chair sitting down slowly. John watched as she fiddled with the papers that lay in front of her, hands slightly shaken as if she was nervous.

"So what was so important that it couldn't wait till our briefing at 9?" Rodney's voice seemed to vibrate around the room bitterness sounding load and clear. For such a smart man he's people skills were rubbish.

"Rodney!" John kept his voice quiet but firm hoping McKay would get the message, he didn't

"What ... I'm sorry but being woken up at 6am, when I might add I'd only got to bed about 4 it's ..."

"Rodney!" John growled

John saw the look which McKay shot him but before he could say anything else Elizabeth spoke up.

"Its ok John ..." She looked hesitant and John noted that her hands were still shaking.

"Is there everything wrong Elizabeth?" Carson asked from his seat in-between Rodney and Ronan. He'd also notice that she was acting a little unlike herself this morning.

Raising her head Elizabeth looked at Carson making eye contact for the first time since she's entered the room. She saw worry reflected in the doctor's eyes, worry and confusion.

"In the early hours of this morning we received a message." She began noting the expressions of everyone who sat before her. "It was from the Genii." holding her hand up quickly she silenced John before he had a chance to interrupt. "Please let me finished."

John stopped mid breath as he waited for Elizabeth to finish what she had to say.

Elizabeth tried to steady her hands as she looked down at the copy of the message that she held there. The message was short not more than a few lines, but that fact didn't make saying them any easier.

"As I was saying..." Another breath "...early this morning we received a message from the Genii informing us of a change in their leadership."

"A change" Teyla asked obviously shocked. "Has Ladon stepped down?" She asked

"More like overthrown." Rodney added in, and the room seem to erupting in a ambush of questions.

"Please!" Elizabeth raised her voice grabbing everyone's attention and plunging the room back into silence. "I do not know the manner of how this change came about, I am just telling you what I know and at this point that isn't much. She glanced at the faces that stared back at her anxiously waiting for her to continue. Her eyes linger on Johns a little longer than the rest.

"They have requested a meeting ... a chance they say to introduce themselves to ..."

Elizabeth's voice faded out in Johns mind. He could still see he her lips move as she continued to explain what was happening. A change in the Genii the thought filled him with dread. He knew who it was; how could he not with the way Elizabeth was acting.

"Who is it Elizabeth" He already knew but he had to hear her say it.

"John ..."

"Who is it?" His voice sounded harsh but he had to know. She was stalling, not wanting to say what he knew was coming.

Elizabeth eyes locked with Johns and in that second she knew that her knew.

"Kolya"

John heard Teyla gasp from beside him, but his eyes never left Elizabeth's. He knew it was coming but for a brief moment he held on to the hope that he was wrong. That hope had just been smashed.

Kolya a name John would be happy if he never heard again in his life; guess he wasn't that lucky. He should have known that he would succeed one day, if Kolya was anything he was determined.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rodney's voice again filling the room; snapping John from his thoughts.

"Kolya ... his the new leader of the Genii?"

"Yes Rodney." Elizabeth explained

"And he wants to arrange a meeting with us" Teyla spoke up; unlike Rodney's her voice was calm and controlled.

"Yes Teyla"

"Here in Atlantis?" Elizabeth could only nod her head in response, she looked at John but his mind seemed to be else where. He and Ronan had so far said nothing; Elizabeth didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"And you agreed to this" Rodney stood beginning to pace a round, an annoying habit he had of doing when he was nervous. "I mean a known murder, who may I also add has held a gun on every single one of us ... how ... how could ... What where you thinking?"

"Rodney I'm sure ..." Teyla tried to calm the scientist down but it was no use.

"Sure ... sure that we'll all be dead if we let that man through the gate. I mean come on people have we forgotten everything his done I mean ..."

"Rodney!" John shouted "Shut up!"

The room once again thrown into silence everybody's eyes turned to John. He didn't dare look up, not wanted to see the look of shock on their faces. Shock or would it be pity? They all remembered what happen between him and Kolya, with the kidnapping and the wraith; it was pretty hard to forget.

"Yes … well …" Elizabeth broke the eerie silence. John wouldn't look at her, he wouldn't look at anyone. She could only image what he was going through, what he could be thinking.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Well that's … that's good." McKay stammered

Elizabeth looked at him, waiting but the scientist said nothing else. She released the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding and continued.

"Kolya has asked for nothing, except a chance to speak with us and continue the alliance between our people."

"What are you going to do?" Ronan finally spoke his voice as usual not showing any emotion; giving nothing way.

Elizabeth thought for a minute … what was she going to do? There were lots of things to take into consideration. One being these people were the best technological advanced world that they had discovered in this galaxy, they could help a lot. They had spies on hundreds of worlds; worlds which they hadn't even been too. But the down side to all of that was this man; just one single man.

Kolya was an evil conniving bastard who she wouldn't trust if her life depended on it. It was bad enough with Ladon as leader, John and he's team didn't trust him but compared to Kolya … Elizabeth didn't know what to do. What would be best for Atlantis?

"Truthfully" she began still unsure what to say "I have no idea."

All looked at her shocked, all that is except for John.

"It is true …that we've had some difficulty with Kolya in the past …"

"Difficulty!" McKay almost choked out. "He tried to take Atlantis or have you forgotten that, for Christ sake Elizabeth he held a gun to your head … not to mention what he did to …" Rodney stopped before saying John's name. It was a sore subject and McKay as well as the rest of them knew it was a subject not to be spoken off.

Elizabeth saw her chance to break Rodney's ranting and took it.

"Yes Rodney I know …" Holding up her hand to silence him "I know what he has done, and believe me I don't like this any more than you do. But we have to look at the facts … the Genii are a strong people which had proven useful in the past and could do again."

"But this is Kolya"

"Yes Teyla I know." Elizabeth stared at the Athosian pleading with her eyes that she would understand where she was coming from.

"I have not made a decision because I do not believe it is only my decision to make." She turned looking at John

"John?"

John was dreading this moment. He could feel her eyes on him and the eyes of all the others. Yes it was true the Genii could prove to be useful but it was also true that they couldn't be trusted.

"What do you want me to say Elizabeth?" He raised his head looking her in the eye.

"Just your thoughts John!"

Her voice was soft just above a whisper and filled with sympathy; it annoyed him. He didn't want these people to feel sorry for him … he'd learnt to deal with what Kolya did, what the wraith did; why couldn't his friends. All he wanted to do was put it behind him and forget it ever happened.

"Why are you asking me?" His knew his voice was harsh but he didn't care. All he wanted at that moment in time was to get the hell out of there. Go down to the gym get rid of some of his anger on the punch bag maybe do some sparring with Teyla … maybe even Ronan and forget all about Kolya and the damn Genii.

"You are the ranking Military officer of this base John you have …" but before Elizabeth had finished John interrupted her.

"Is that the only reason?"

The look he had in his eyes was one that Elizabeth had never seen before and she prayed she never saw again. His eyes were so full of anger; and hate. But for who? For her? Kolya? Was it aimed at himself … so many chances he'd had to take out Kolya and every time he'd let it pass.

"You want to know my thoughts?" His voice was a little softer pulling Elizabeth back into the present moment.

"I think Kolya it a conniving son of a bitch." He paused taking a deep breathe. "If he wants this alliance to continue it only means that some where in his sick and twisted little mind is a plan to screw us all over." His voice was rising; he could feel the anger pumping round his body.

He had to get out of there otherwise he was going to say something or do something he'd later regret. Using the table as support he pushed himself up his legs a little shaky as John tried to controlled the anger he felt.

John could feel his teams' eyes on him wondering most likely what he was about to.

"I see your point really I do" His statement filled with sarcasm "Yes the Genii could prove useful … but for all I care they can go to hell." His last word practically yelled

He saw the shock flash across Elizabeth's face closely follow by hurt which John felt bad for causing, but how she could even consider becoming allies with Kolya was beyond him.

Kolya had tried to take Atlantis; he'd held a gun to hers and Rodney's head; threatening to kill then. Not to mention what happen on Degan with the whole underground, brotherhood thing and lets not forget the whole feeding him to a wraith.

"John?" He heard Teyla soft voice beside him, normally hearing her voice would calm him but not today, not at this moment in time. He was angry and wanted to stay angry.

John glanced around at his team, his friends the people he trusted more than anyone else in the world. He eyes landed on Teyla and stayed there just a little bit longer than with the rest.

"John …" She reached out a hand and gently rested it on his arm. Before he knew what he was doing he'd pulled away ignoring the look of hurt which showed in her eyes. Quickly he moved towards the door swinging it open with a little more force than needed.

"Oh by the way Elizabeth…" John turned around "Just to let you know." He flashed Elizabeth a smile but it was not a smile of happiness.

"John ..." she tried once more.

"If you let that man through the gate … I will put a bullet in his head." And then he was gone, Elizabeth and the others could only watched as the door swung shut.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Did You Stop Me?

**Title:** Of Allies or Enemies

**Author**: Flea  
**Rating:** M (for some major swear words)  
**Pairing:** John/Teyla  
**Main Characters:** John, Teyla and little bits from the others  
**Word Count: 3726**

**Genre:** Angst?/Romance/Action a mixture of many  
**Summary:** Kolya is know in control of the Genii and wanted to continue the Alliance with Atlantis. What will they do and how will John react?

**Warnings:** Just some bad langue at the moment  
**Spoilers:** Vague one through all three season up to season 3's Irresponsible. Spoilers mainly from 'Common Ground'

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

**Chapter 3 – Why Did You Stop Me**

"Well that went well!" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, she'd been up all night and the tiredness was beginning to hit. John storming out hadn't made her feel any better.

"What's going on Elizabeth" She looked up to see the concerned eyes of Carson. She tried to manage a small reassuring smile but it was weak and not very convincing,

"I don't know Carson … I just don't know"

"So what …" Rodney's voice cut in "Kolya informs us his now in control of the Genii and expects us to continue with the alliance after everything his done."

"That about sums it up Rodney!

"You think it's a trap." Ronan asked "A chance to get back at Sheppard."

"I don't know." Elizabeth let out frustrated sigh "I don't know any more than what I've just told you. I knew John would take it badly but …"

"Well he has every right to." Rodney exclaimed loudly.

"Can you blame him?" Teyla said from down in her seat. Since John had stormed out all the others had stood moving from their seats. Ronon had edged closer towards the door, as if he was waiting for the Genii to attack. Rodney was pacing around frantically while Carson has moved closer towards Elizabeth. Teyla had remained in her seat a look of worry etched across her face.

"No I don't blame him … I was just hoping things had gone a little smoother."

"Maybe someone should go talk to him." Rodney suggested suddenly hoping that Elizabeth didn't think that he was offering.

John was a good guy, a great friend but Rodney new what the Colonel's temper could be like and most defiantly didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"I wouldn't." Ronan jumped in "His angry give him some time. He'll yell at some people, punch a few things … He'll be fine." And with that Ronan once again took his seat propping his feet up on the table.

Ronan knew Sheppard and he also knew if anybody tried talking to him now, they'd most like get a black eye and bloody lip for their efforts.

"Perhaps someone should go talk to him ..." Elizabeth added not liking Ronan logic

"I would have to agree." Carson looked around at the people in the room. "And my suggestion would be either Teyla or Ronan."

"Why them?" Rodney exclaim glad but hurt that Carson had suggested him.

"Because Rodney the last thing I want is for someone to end up in the infirmary with a broken nose. But if Colonels going to pick a fight I'd much prefer it be with someone who can stop him before anyone gets hurt.

"You mean someone who can kick his butt!"

"Yes Rodney … that's exactly what I mean." Carson growled frustrated. Everyone was tense and Rodney wasn't helping matters.

"I will go." Teyla stood informing them all, and quietly slipped out the door before any one could question her decision.

Teyla walked down one of the many corridors of Atlantis not thinking about where she was going her mind was too preoccupied on other things. Ladon had fallen to Kolya and most likely now was dead … or at least soon would be. What did this mean for Atlantis? What did it mean for John?

If Kolya was speaking the truth wanting to honour the alliance between his people and the people of Atlantis, then how could they deny him?

What must John be going through? She could only image the pain he must be feeling. It wasn't long before Teyla reached the transport sliding her hand across the panel so the doors would open, thinking for a second where John might go. He had the whole of Atlantis to escape in to and no one knew the city better than he did.

She pressed an area on the map which would lead to a remount corner of Atlantis, an area which she had discovered a while back that John would go to often. Whether he went there to think or just relax she didn't know but this would be the first place Teyla would try.

Teyla thought back to the last time they had uncounted Kolya, It was on the planet were Lucius had tricked people into believing he was a great hero. She remembered exactly the looked of hatred which flashed through Johns eyes when Kolya appeared in the square and how easy it was for John to consider killing him. If Teyla had only stood back, if she had not stopped him that day then they would not be having this problem now, she would not be travelling around Atlantis looking for one very angry John Sheppard.

But could she have done it? Stood back and let John kill Kolya in cold blood, could John have actually pulled the trigger?

Teyla could remember being locked in the cell with Ronan, Rodney and Carson wondering how long it would be until the Colonel managed to get help. She had complete faith in John knowing that no matter what he would never leave them there. Teyla could still see the looked which shined in Kolya's eyes when Rodney figured out what the man wanted. It was look of amusement; he thought it was funny. Kolya liked the idea that soon he would be ending John Sheppard's life.

Teyla couldn't even begin to image what life would be like without John, and she didn't care to find out.

The transport stopped and Teyla watched as the doors slid open to reveal an empty corridor. She wasn't completely sure where in the city she was or what lay ahead of her, she had only been to this part of the city a few times and was unsure the best way to go. Teyla studied the corridors all around having no idea which was the best place to start looking.

Down the corridor to her left she could see some large windows letting in masses of the mid morning light. They seemed to look out over the ocean, maybe there was a pier of some sort. The other way was darker heading back into the heart of Atlantis. John liked the ocean; many times Teyla had found him standing on some balcony looking out onto the deep waters. She turned heading down the corridor bathed in light; if John Sheppard was here Teyla believed that would be the place she would find him.

While she continued down the corridor her thoughts once again returned to John. A man Teyla was proud to call her friend, they had been through so much in the last few years and she now considered herself as close to him, as she was with her own people.

Yes she had grown close to all of them. To Rodney, Ronan, Carson even Elizabeth but for some reason her connection to John seemed to be strongest. They were so alike but at the same time completely different. Teyla thought back to the conference room, she'd tried to comfort John but when he pulled away the feeling of hurt which ran through her body was confusing to say the least. She cared for John Sheppard deeply but as a friend, that was as far as those feelings went; or so she had believed.

As she reached her destination and looked out of the window into the morning sun, a lone figure stood at the end of the pier his back to her just staring out into the ocean before him.

The pain he was feeling and anger showed clearly in his body. Teyla could see even from this distance that he was tensed, fists clenched tightly by his sides. She had only seen him like this one time before, the night he returned to Atlantis after being kidnapped by Kolya. She could still remember the sound of his cry's as the wraith fed on him, the way his face screwed up in pain. She'd watched as he'd grew weaker and weaker; unable to do anything but watch.

When Kolya had not contacted them that final time Teyla had refused to believe that he was dead, that she was never going to see him again. Never going to see his smile, or hear his laugh. She'd never get to enjoy the little arguments he had with Rodney which she found so amusing.

The shock was evident as it was in the rest of their team when they found him. The Wraith standing over him draining what she believed was the last of his life. But to see him stand there a moment later, the winkles which had been present on the video now clearly gone. She was amazed!! He was standing there … alive. For the first time in her life and hopefully the last Teyla had been thankful for the wraith.

Taking a deep breath Teyla palmed the door control and took a step out into the sun shine. She felt the breeze on her face and could taste the salt of the ocean on her lips. Hesitant at first she was now beginning to wonder if Ronan had the right idea, would John welcome her presence or would he pass his anger on to her the way he did to Elizabeth in the meeting.

The door slide shut behind her and Teyla began the short journey towards the lone figure that stood at the end of the pier. Towards John Sheppard.

"Sheppard should have killed the guy when he had the chance." Ronan said bluntly

"It would have made things a hell of a lot simpler, I'll give you that." Teyla had left a little over 15 minutes ago and Elizabeth was lost with no idea what to do next. What would be the best course of action; not only for her and her people, but for Atlantis.

"Simpler please Elizabeth" Rodney still hadn't calmed down. She was beginning to think it was more to do with the 4 cups of coffee Carson said he drank on their way to the meeting, than this whole problem with Kolya.

"Rodney please lets not …"

"I would think it's perfectly simple what you need to do." Rodney looked around the room but all he got in return were blank faces. "You can't let that man through the gate; he has made it his life's ambition to seize control of the galaxy …"

"Not to mention kill Sheppard." Ronan added

"They do have a point Elizabeth." she turned to Carson with Rodney acting out of control and Ronan acting … well like Ronan, Carson seemed to be the only one seeing her point of view.

"I understand really I do." Elizabeth answered turned back to face them once more.

Rodney turned away in a huff which made a wave of anger course through her entire body. "Do you think I don't understand, for God's sake Rodney I was there remember! I've seem what his put you all through but there is one thing you are all forgetting." They all stared at her the look on their faces she was unable to place. "We signed a treaty … I signed a treaty to honour an alliance between our people, no matter who their leader. I can not go back on that without good reason."

"And the fact that his a murdering psychopath isn't a good enough reason." Rodney yelled

"No Rodney it isn't!" Elizabeth had never raised her voice like that to the scientist before and Rodney stepped back surprised. "He has requested a meeting to discuss our alliance … OUR alliance Rodney I can not deny him at least that opportunity. I wish to god I could."

Rodney didn't know what to say, mainly because he knew Elizabeth was right and that fact alone was driving him crazy. How could she even think of allowing Kolya into Atlantis the man was crazy.

Elizabeth was still looking at him waiting for the argument to start again but for once he had nothing else to say.

"Are we finished here" Ronan asked getting to his feet.

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief a chance to escape.

"For now … I don't see there's anything else we can do at this point in time." Elizabeth explained but they were gone before she'd even finish, leaving behind Carson. He offered her a smile of reassurance but like hers a little earlier it was weak and had no effect what so ever.

Elisabeth sat down in her chair with a soft thud, her hands once again returning to her eyes trying hard to rub away the feelings of sleep.

"Why don't you go and get some rest my dear." Carson told her "you look like you haven't slept all night."

"I haven't!" She replied a small chuckle escaping her lips. Carson stood preparing himself to leave when Elizabeth stopped him.

"Am I doing to right thing Carson?"

"As you said what choice do we have?"

"What about John"

"Well that's a tricky matter." Carson moved closer taking the seat which was next to hers. "He's a strong lad I have no doubt what ever decision is made, he'll do the right thing."

Elizabeth nodded looking down at her hands. John had been through so much at the hands of Kolya what if this was just another one of his plans to cause him more pain.

"Why don't you ask Dr. Heightmeyer to talk to him?"

"Kate?" Elizabeth asked surprise. She remembered after the whole wraith incident she'd asked John to talk to the physiatrist it didn't go down too well. Elizabeth had threatened to suspend all his off-world duties if he refused. All she asked was that for two weeks John took 1 hour out of his schedule to see her. It had taken some convincing and more threatening but finally John had agreed. John went and saw Kate Heightmeyer for exactly 14 sessions - one a day for 2 weeks; not one more or one less than she had asked.

Although Kate couldn't give out much information, all she could say was John was like any other military officer. Closed up, preferred to keep everything in and sort it out himself in his own time. Elizabeth wondered if this would be the one time when his method of coping didn't work. Would this be his breaking point?

"He needs to talk to someone Elizabeth!" She knew that Carson was right suddenly wondering if Teyla had found him yet.

"Teyla is …" Carson shock his head before she even had a chance to finish

"She's much to close!" Carson added "Her, Rodney and Ronan they have been there with him, she has seem more than anyone what Kolya has put John through. They may be close Elizabeth but I don't believe that's what John needs right now. If he spoke to some who wasn't there, who hasn't been on the receiving end of Kolya threats?"

"I'll speak to Kate, see what she suggests"

"It couldn't hurt."

John new it was her as soon as she stepped out the door. He felt her hesitate, hover at the door and how could he blame her. After the way he had acted in the briefing room it would make anyone second guess coming to find him. Yet Teyla came anyway.

He thought for brief second Teyla would change her mind, but it wasn't long before he heard the soft footsteps as she made her way closer.

John was still angry, fuming in fact! The ocean had done little to calm him today and that fact just pissed him off even more. Kolya, just the name made his skin crawl and blood boil. He was like a nasty habit that always kept showing its ugly head no matter what you did. Oh how John hated that man.

'Hate is a very strong word!' Christ how many times had he heard that over the years. But in Kolya's case it fitted perfectly … hate. John hated him and he hated John it was a neutral understanding.

Clenching his fists tighter together John could feel his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms but he refused to release the pressure. Why hadn't he killed Kolya when he had the chance? He could have gotten the head shot that day on Atlantis, ok it would have been a little more risky with Elizabeth held at gun point but he could have made it. Or why didn't he just leave him to rot down in that hole, it would have been so easy. But no John had to tell the villagers to give him a hand out. Jesus he was so stupid, thinking it would earn him some points; bullocks did it. All it succeeded in doing was making Kolya more determined to kill him.

And then there was the wraith. He'd crossed a line with that; a big one. But the arrogant bastard got away … AGAIN!! It had taken him some time to get over that, 4 times that wraith had fed on him; the feeling of his life draining away is something he will never forget. And then after each feed to wake up feeling so weak that you could hardly stand, that you wished he'd just finished you there and then.

He still woke some nights to the nightmares but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd been a solider for years live through things which were much worst … well maybe not worst but the fact was he'd lived through them.

He felt Teyla as she stopped beside him, he didn't turn to look at her just as she didn't look at him.

And that brought back the memory of the last time he'd faced Kolya. It would have been so easy to kill him then, just walk out putting a bullet between his eyes before he even realised what was going on. Shit … he could have done it from the window not even left the house but again he'd missed his chance. And that time it wasn't his own doing it was Teyla's.

She had stood her ground stopping him from leaving the house finishing it once and for all. Teyla who spoke of the innocent lives that would be lost if he chose to go down that path. Yet it wasn't those lives that stopped him that day … it was her. The reason why was still as unclear to him now as the day it had happened.

All John knew was the reason he didn't push past her and kill Koyla was because she had asked him not too.

Teyla had asked him not too; so he wouldn't. Not only did it confuse the hell out of him, but it made him bloody angry!

"John are you ..."

"I don't want to talk about it Teyla!"

"John please ..."

"NO!" She was taken back by his sudden outburst. "I said I don't want to talk about." Still he refused to look at her keeping his eyes fixed on the ocean in front.

"I am sorry for bothering you." Teyla hesitated for a second before hanging her head "I shall leave you to be alone." And with that she turned to leave.

John felt Teyla turn walking away from him, and for some reason it just seemed to fuel his anger more. But why? Why was he angry at Teyla? Kolya was knocking at their door, he was the one that had tried to kill him; had threatened his friends.

"Just answer me one thing Teyla" John shouted out after her.

Teyla stood about 10 feet from him her hand out stretched ready to open the door. Her back was to John and he could fell the tension which seemed to hang in the air all around.

"Why'd you stop me?"

"John?" Teyla asked confused at his question.

"Why Teyla?" John growled in frustration "I had the chance to take him out and you stopped me."

"Is that what this is about John?" She took a few steps back towards him. The tension between them seemed to shoot up a few notches as she drew closer. John could feel his heart beat rise, his palms were sweaty and his throat was dry.

"If you hadn't of stop me we wouldn't be in this position."

"You are blaming me for this?" John saw the glare she fixed him with.

"I'm not blaming you" John told her quickly

"Well it sounds like you are John!"

"Look Teyla ..." He tried to make her understand, to make her see where he was coming from.

"No John you look ..." She shouted. "Yes you are angry; you are upset I understand that ..."

"Do you! That bastard tried to kill me! I know that's nothing unusual but for God sake Teyla he fed me to a fucking wraith!" John shouted "He fed me to a wraith, he threaten my friends! You'll telling me you can understand that."

"John"

"NO! I had every right to shoot that son of a bitch and you" he pointed his finger at her. "You stopped me!"

"And what? You want me to apologise? "John threw his arms in the air he was furious, spinning around and walking back towards the edge of the pier.

"Is that what you want me to do?" She yelled towards him but he didn't reply. "Look at me John!" But still he didn't turn. Teyla marched over to him reaching out she grabbed hold of his arm swinging him around to face her.

"Fine … I am sorry! I am sorry that I stopped you from shooting him, stopped you from becoming a murder!" They stared at each other; breathing heavily. Teyla released his arm but neither made a move to leave.

"Are you happy now?" Teyla spat out the words. She was so angry she couldn't think straight. How had John managed to make her so angry that all she wanted to do was punch some sense into the man.

"No!" And before Teyla had time to stop him he had pushed passed her heading towards the door.

"John … if you had killed him that day you would be no better than he is!"

Her words hit home she knew they had, he stood there still as a statue but never turned around. Teyla could feel the impact her statement had on him; John knew that she was right.

Teyla stood watching; hoping that he would turn and face her. Things had not gone as she had planned! She did not mean to make him so angry or get angry herself; it had all happen so quickly her head was still spinning. Teyla watched hoping but as John reached out and palmed the door signal, her heart feel.

Teyla could do nothing but watch as the door slid open and John Sheppard walked out.


	4. Chapter 4 I Don't Need a Shrink!

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date: 16th January 2007  
Part: 4/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side though at the moment its only for bad langue)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Elizabeth, Kolya (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1540  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 4 – I Don't Need a Shrink**

John was fuming as the transport doors slid open just up from his quarters. How dare she talk to him like that? Become like Kolya what a complete load of bullshit! Kolya was an evil, obnoxious, self-righteous bastard which everyone could do without.

Thankfully for John it was lunch time which meant the corridors were mainly empty. He didn't think he could handle talking to anyone at this precise moment.

Letting out a low growl of frustration John shook his hands before shoving them deep within the pockets of his jacket. His hands seemed to keep twitching, in fact his whole body just wanted to be moving. Maybe he should leave his quarters and head towards the gym, possibly go for a run. No … the last thing he wanted now was to bump back into Teyla, or any other members of this team for that matter.

He just wanted to be left alone … give it some time he would calm down, he always did. This was just his way of dealing with things; get angry, have some alone time, pretend that nothing happened; get on with your life. Simple! It had been working for years no need to doubt it wouldn't work again.

He rounded the final corner and could see his room; John could feel himself calming down already.

"Colonel?"

A voice called from behind him. Ignore it John thought, just keep walking.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

Stopping just outside his door John turned to face who ever it was calling him, cursing under his breath when he saw Doctor Heightmeyer walking briskly to catch up with him.

"Colonel Sheppard just the person I was looking for" she spoke breathlessly

"I bet" His voice was dripping with sarcasm a fact which the good doctor didn't notice or chose to ignore. Why hadn't he just kept going?

"How are you doing Colonel?"

"Oh you know me … fine" It took all of John's effort not to loose his temper. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Well yes actually I was wondering …"

"Did Elizabeth ask you to talk to me?" he interrupted, and John watched as a guilty smile appeared on her face.

"Colonel …"

"Look we both know what your going say, and lets face it we both know that I'm not going to say anything so why don't you just go back to Elizabeth and tell her I'm a lost cause when it comes to therapists!"

Kate Heightmeyer didn't budge "I don't think so Colonel"

John let out a small chuckle "Well at least it was worth a try."

"Look John …"

"No doctor you look! I do not want to talk about my feelings to you, Elizabeth, or Teyla …"

"Teyla?"

"To anyone!" he shouted annoyed that he'd been interrupted. "I don't want to talk to anyone; I just want to be left alone!"

"Colonel please …"

"Good bye doctor!" John said dismissing the last attempt at getting him to talk, but instead of continuing on to his quarters he pushed pass her heading off towards the control room.

Elizabeth sat with her arms folded on the desk her head resting on top of them. She'd considered going to her quarters to grab a quick nap hundreds of times in the last hour alone. But Elizabeth didn't want to leave her office, what if another message can through?

It had been a trying morning which seemed to have lasted a life time. She glimpse over to the clock; noon that must be why it was so quiet out side her office.

After the briefing this morning which Elizabeth wished had gone better, she'd taken Carson up on his suggestion and walked down to see Kate. Filling her in on the situation and getting her advice had taken a good hour, which only increased the feeling of tiredness. Kate had agreed to talk to John though she was unsure if it would be success, a feeling which Elizabeth shared.

On returning to her office she'd taken the long way round passing the gym and sparring rooms, why she wasn't to sure but as she drew closer Elizabeth could tell they were empty.

Trying to delay the fact that she needed to return to her office, Elizabeth wandered up to Rodney's lab only to find that the scientist wasn't there. Most likely in the food hall eating.

It was after an half an hour of mindlessly wandering that she bumped into Teyla. Elizabeth had asked if she'd been able to find John only to be answered by an abrupt yes as the Athosian leader quickly left. Elizabeth had been taken back by Teyla's unusual character, taking it to mean that the talk between her and John hadn't gone too well. Maybe Ronan had the right idea after all.

"Dr Weir!" Elizabeth heard her name being called over her ear piece snapping her quickly out of her thoughts.

"Elizabeth" It was Kate Heightmeyer voice.

"Yes Kate?"

"Just wanted to warn you that Colonel Sheppard may be heading your way." She paused waiting for Elizabeth to answer

"To see me?"

"Not to sure." She hesitated and Elizabeth could tell she was pondering whether or not to continue

"He didn't seem too pleased with the fact that you asked me to see him Elizabeth. He left rather abruptly; I just thought you could do with a warning."

Elizabeth sighed, the last thing she needed now was more abuse from the Colonel. "Thank you Kate and thank you for trying"

"Your welcome." And with that her radio cut off.

Elizabeth didn't have to wait long before a very angry Colonel Sheppard pushed his way into her office.

"John how are …"

"Cut the crap Elizabeth."

"John …"

"I know I'm a little angry, but Heightmeyer!" He asked

"You're a little more than angry John…"

"It still doesn't mean I need to see a shrink" Elizabeth could see this getting out of control if she didn't calm him down soon. No wonder Teyla had been so harsh with her earlier. Elizabeth watched as he paced up and down her office unable to keep himself still.

"John this thing with Kolya ..."

"Your letting him through aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question

"John."

"Aren't you!" He yelled

Elizabeth didn't answer straight away giving him and herself a few seconds to calm down. John's breathing was rapid and a thin layer of sweat covered his brow.

"I don't see any other choice." She tried to explain.

"I don't believe this!" John roared. He knew that people outside were beginning to wonder what was happening in her office. What it was that could have gotten him so worked up, but he didn't care what they thought.

How could Elizabeth say that … didn't have a choice! As far as he could see it was a very simple choice.

"Don't open the gate. There you go simple solution; tell Kolya to fuck off and if he still tries to come through close the damn iris on his arse. SIMPLE!!!

"John please you have to listen to me." Elizabeth begged

"I think I've listen enough." Making his way towards the door.

"Colonel" John ignored her and continued to the door.

"Colonel Sheppard!" She yelled. "You will sit down this instant and listen to what I have to say." He turned but made no attempt to move towards a seat; John just stood by the door waiting for Elizabeth to continue.

"We have an alliance with the Genii people; I can do nothing else but honour that and give Kolya the chance to do the same."

"This is bull …"

"Colonel I have not finished yet." But Elizabeth didn't get the chance to finish.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

This time it was Elizabeth that push passed John to get out of her office, jogging down the stairs to the control panels.

"Who it is Captain?"

"Don't know Ma'am!"

"ICD Code?" Elizabeth turned seeing John right behind her.

"Nothing yet Sir … wait …" The captain pushed a few buttons watching the screen in front of him carefully.

"Is it them" Rodney shouted as he ran into the control room startling Elizabeth, she notice Teyla and Ronan close behind. Elizabeth watched as Rodney quickly made his way over to the control panel practically pushing the captain sitting there out of the way.

They waited … seconds passed. She glanced over towards John, watching him as he stared out into space, wait a minute she thought he was sparing out into nothing after all; Elizabeth notice that he was staring at Teyla. Teyla was doing her best to ignore him but it was obvious in her body language she knew he was looking at her. Elizabeth was just about to ask if she was ok when Rodney shouted out in front of her.

"I got it … its a video feed."

"Patch it through"

They all turned eyes glue to the screen waiting for the image they knew would appear at any second.

"Dr Weir." An all too familiar voice spoke

"This is Dr. Weir!" she spoke into the microphone hoping that her voice held more confidence than what she was feeling.

"Dr Weir how lovely it is to hear your voice again!" It was Kolya.


	5. Chapter 5 Preparation

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date :18th January 2007  
Part: 5/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Kolya, Elizabeth (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2299  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 5 – Preparation **

"Dr Weir how lovely it is to hear your voice again."

"I wish I could say the same!" Elizabeth spoke coldly as the man before her on the screen bowled his head in a soft laugh.

"I take it you received my message."

"We got it" Elizabeth answered the hatred clearly showing in her voice. Kolya did nothing but laugh.

"Did I not warn Sheppard and his team that soon we would become allies" Elizabeth looked around at the people who surrounded her, when had this happen? Nobody had mentioned anything like this before, surely she would have remembered.

"It does not matter, I'm sure your people just forgot!"

"It's pretty hard to remember everything you said! You were threatening to kill us at the time! Rodney replied loudly his voice full of sarcasm.

"Ah Dr McKay it is good to hear your voice also."

"The pleasure's all yours Kolya"

"Doctor McKay you may change your attitude towards me when you see what I have to offer you and your people."

"I seriously doubt that." Rodney spat out

"We shall see."

"What have you done with Ladon?" Teyla asked watching as the smug smile on Kolya's face grew

"Ladon is not your concern!"

"What do you want Kolya?"

"Straight to the point Doctor, it's nice to know some thing's never change." All of sudden his face seem to straighten becoming serious as he looked into the camera.

"Is Colonel Sheppard with you?"

Elizabeth turned to face John; he face was a picture of anger as he watched the screen. Gently he shook his head telling her not to inform Kolya of his presence.

"No …" She paused "His not." She lied

"Pity" Kolya grinned "but it does not matter. I would like to offer up a truce. Now I have resumed my rightful leadership of the Genii I wish to continue the alliance between out two peoples. The Alliance that you Doctor Weir agreed to and signed" He really was full of himself Elizabeth thought. "I believe we can be great allies."

"And why should we believe you?" Rodney shouted out. Elizabeth held out her hand quietly hushing him.

"I know we have had our problems in the past, but I believe what I have to offer you will make up for all of that."

"And what might that be" Elizabeth turned round shocked that John had spoken out. The look on his face only increased her uneasiness of this whole situation. But if she thought it couldn't get any worst she was wrong.

"Glad you could join us Colonel, it has been too long"

"Not long enough." John clenched his hands tightly trying desperately to remain in control and not let the anger he was feeling take over. "I wish to arrange a meeting, to discuss many, many things."

"And why the hell should we let you into Atlantis, or even consider what you might be offering."

"Because Colonel what I'm offering is something you can't refuse …" Kolya moved back from the camera to a locked box which sat on a table just behind. Slowly turning the key and lifting the clasp he revealed its contents.

John stood fixed to the screen as he heard many of those around gasp at what they saw.

"That's not possible" Rodney stammered.

"Believe me Doctor McKay it is! " Slowly Kolya lifted the ZPM out of the box for all of them to see. "A fully charge ZPM … I believe that is what you call them." Kolya turned it around in his hands "Undamaged … it could do a lot for your great city, could it not?"

All the members of Atlantis remained silent none of them knowing what to say in this sudden change of circumstances.

"I take it from you silence that we can come to some kind of understand, one that will suit us both." Kolya paused "I shall leave the arrangements up to you, you shall contact us once they are finalised..." the picture cut out and Kolya was gone.

"It's got to be a trick?" Ronan exclaimed. They were once again back in the briefing room discussing the same subject as before. Only this time things had got a whole lot more complicated.

"I agree with Ronan" John added. "A fully charge ZPM; what are the chances Kolya actually managed to get his hands on one."

"Slim but it is possible!" John turned to look a Zelenka; the only new addition since their earlier meeting.

"Come on! We're been searching months for one and now Kolya turns up with exactly what we need … it don't think so.

"I have to agree with you John …but" Elizabeth paused "If it is real that could …"

"Yeah yeah I know …" John interrupted "A million possibilities, protecting ourselves from the wraith I know. But please … it's not real." He paused for a moment as if second guessing his decision. "It can't be real!"

"It looked very real to me!" Teyla spoke up from his side. John twisted in his seat fixing her with a glare. John still wasn't completely sure how to handle Teyla since their argument not to long ago.

"I agree!" Elizabeth stated. She noticed the looked which passed between the pair thinking it best not to say anything, so she continued. "Rodney, Radek what can you tell me."

"What do you expect?" Rodney asked he seemed a little more jittery they usual. "Yes it's a ZPM, or it at least looks like one. But is it real, is it fully charged, undamaged …"

"There is not much we can tell without actually …"

"Yes yes Radek" Rodney interrupted "I was getting there!" he huffed in frustration. "Elizabeth I can't tell by looking at it over a video. I'll need to test the power readings; run a full diagnostic I can only do that when I have the actual ZPM."

"So you don't know if it's real" Carson ask

"Didn't I just say that? … I believe I did!"

"Ok people …" Elizabeth began not completely sure where to go next. "So we can't tell if it's genuine or not"

"I'm going for not!"

"John please!" Elizabeth asked slightly agitated. "As far as I can see we don't have much of a choice." Every body watched her closely. "We invite Kolya here and …"

"Oh please!" John growled getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"John just hear me out!" Elizabeth called after him. "Kolya comes here, we check the ZPM if it's a fake we send him straight back through the gate!"

"And if its not" He asked turning around the face her.

"The possibilities of what we could do with a fully charge ZPM are unimaginable Colonel." Zelenka told him

"We'd have power to run hundred of systems which we've not even had the chance to look at!" Rodney added a little bit too excited "not the mention we'll have full use of the chair and the shield."

"If the wraith does show up that could come in pretty handy lad" John looked at Carson the last of the three to speak. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; yes a ZPM would be great but had they forgotten who was offing it.

"And have any of you thought what Kolya might ask for in return?" His question was met with nothing but blank stares.

"Thought not!" His voice filled with sarcasm and he retook his seat.

"Would Kolya have to come to Atlantis?" Teyla turned to Elizabeth changing the subject completely.

"I'd much rather they come here than we send some of our people to their world!" Elizabeth answered "Just in case" Teyla nodding understanding completely what the Doctor was afraid of.

"What about another planet …one neutral to both of us!" Zelenka queried.

"Too easy for an ambush!"

John nodded at Ronan's comment. As much as he hated to admit it, if they were going to go through with this Atlantis was the best place. At least then he'd be able to keep a close eye on Kolya and his men and there'd be no chance of other Genii coming through the gate.

"Ronan's right" John couldn't believe he was even going to say this. To allow that man into their city with or without a ZPM was crazy. "If we're going to do this, we do it here."

Elizabeth nodded glad that John was beginning to see the big picture. The possibilities this could bring. He wasn't happy that was obvious but Carson had been right, he might not like the idea of Kolya being their allies but at the moment there was no other option and he would do what was right.

"Your in charge John, what ever you want done will be done."

Over the next 3 days Atlantis was buzzing with activity. Kolya's arrival was planned for the next morning and everybody had their assignments to make sure things went with out a hitch.

Kolya would be arriving at 0900 the next morning, accompanied by 5 of his men; a scientist, two soldiers and his 2nd in command. Quarters had be allocated and prepared, security teams to be posted around the clock.

Rodney had prepared what equipment would be needed to test the ZPM the moment they arrived through the gate. The entire population of scientist were in a flurry of excitement at the possibility of extra power and new systems to explore.

Carson to had arrange for their guests to have a full health check once they were through the gate just as a precaution, also secretly preparing for any disagreements which might occur between Johns team and the Genii. It didn't hurt to be ready for anything.

Elizabeth had been going over security plans arranging the final details with the Genii.

Which left Teyla, Ronan and John to brief all the military personal on what would be taking place while the Genii where there. John had insisted that no weapons be allowed so a full check would be made once Kolya and his men arrived through the Stargate, There were to be two guards posted on each man at all times no matter where they went. Elizabeth hadn't been too happy with this but she agreed in the end.

Now all there was to do was wait!

"Two marine teams will be posted in the gate room as they arrive another at the infirmary. I've assign 2 men to each person; they've been order not to let them out of their sights. A team in the gate room at all times plus a team following Rodney and that damn ZPM around."

"It sounds like you have everything covered!" Elizabeth was impressed, ok maybe she thought John had gone a little bit over the top with security but with Kolya you could never be too sure.

"Not going to give that bastard a chance to get the better of us!"

"I agree"

John stared at Elizabeth a little longer sensing she had something else to say but the leader of Atlantis remained quiet just looking over the plans John had given her.

"Well … he sighed rising up from his chair. He could feel Elizabeth's eyes watch him as he stretched his arms trying to relieve some of the stress which had seemed to gather in his shoulders. "It's late, Kolya is schedules for 0900; marines will be in the gate room by 0830 …" he paused "I'm heading off to bed."

"Thank you John."

"For what?" John asked as he picked up his jacket from the back of the chair.

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what you went through with Kolya." She watched as John tensed not really wanting to have this conversation. "But I understand that you're angry and probably lots of other things as well."

"You could say that"

"But thank you for …" Elizabeth thought for a second wondering how to phrase it so John wouldn't feel to uncountable. "For putting that aside, and seeing that this is the right thing to do."

"I didn't say it was right."

"I just thought ..."

"Look Elizabeth" John didn't want her to continue, he'd been avoiding this conversation for the past few days. First Teyla, then Heightmeyer, Carson had a go and now Elizabeth. Even Rodney in his strange completely none tactful way tried to talk to him. "I know what you're trying to say," and truly he did, John just didn't want to hear her or anybody else to say it.

He knew talking about his feeling and all that crap might help, but John just wasn't good at doing it. The whole sharing your thoughts to make you feel better just wasn't meant for him.

"Do I think this is the right thing to do … no, and part of me still believes this is going to go terrible wrong." John saw that Elizabeth was about to comment quickly beating her to it. "Am I happy with what we're doing … hell no, but I understand why we are doing it. I realise it's the best thing for Atlantis to get a ZPM and if Kolya is our only way … so be it."

"Thank You"

Elizabeth watched as a grin appeared on John's face, a genuine Sheppard smile one that hadn't been seen for a while. She watched as he headed for the door, knowing that she had to tell him the main reason why she'd called this last minute meeting.

"Just remember if all this goes horrible wrong … I get to say 'I told you so'"

Elizabeth let out a small chuckle the old John was back but for how long she didn't know.

"John there's just one more thing I'd like to ask you."


	6. Chapter 6 We're Face it Together

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 19th January 2007  
Part: 6/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Ronan, Elizabeth   
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 3077  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight ones through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in. Nothing past 'The Ark' (season 3)

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 6 - We're Face it Together**

"Please take a seat … again." She gestured to the chair in front of her; the chair he'd only just departed.

Slowly and unsurely John walked further back into her office taking his seat once again. He had a terrible feeling that Elizabeth was about to ask him something he wasn't going to like.

"I spoke to Major Lorne earlier, asking him to head up the teams in the gate room and infirmary tomorrow."

John was so shocked he couldn't speak. She was asking him to step down … no; not asking she was telling him."

"Its not that I don't think your behave professional because I know you will."

"Elisabeth it's my job to see …

"Yes John I know." Interrupting him. "But as you said yourself there are two teams in the gate room one in the infirmary, everything is prepared. I'm asking you to let Major Lorne handle this one."

"Elizabeth I'm going to be there." He was beginning to loose his temper again.

"And I'm not telling you not to be! Just not there as a part of the military unit."

"Elizabeth …"

"John please, I need you to be calm and level headed for once negotiations begin. If you can promise me 100 that you will not loose your temper, provoke him or be provoked in anyway when he comes through that gate, then I will ask Lorne to step down."

"Elizabeth I'm not going to loose my temper!"

"Even if Kolya provokes you?" Elizabeth watched Johns face as he searched for the right answer. "Sit this one out John, just for the beginning."

"What if ..."

"Everything is sorted, you've planned, arrange and double checked it all yourself. Just give yourself some time once Kolya arrives."

John knew he'd already lost the argument. Elizabeth was right, he had no idea how he was going to react when Kolya step through that gate. It was probably best if he wasn't directly involved, and didn't have his side arm with him.

"Ok," He saw Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief she was obviously expecting a bigger argument.

"But if I'm not there, Ronan is!"

Elizabeth smiled "Deal"

John wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling as he left Elizabeth's office and wandered down the corridor. He was unable to make up his mind whether or not he should be angry at her request; or relieved.

It was true he had no idea how he was going to react to seeing Kolya again and if he'd been in her position John would have probably suggested the same.

The last time he'd seem Kolya he'd been holding a gun to McKay using his friend's life just to get at him.

After leaving Elizabeth's office he'd done one final check just to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. Now that was over John wasn't sure what to do … sleeping was the last thing on his mind.

John looked at this watch noting the late hour. He should probably talk to Ronan tonight instead of waiting till the morning, deciding he'd swing by the gyms on his way back to his quarters in case the satedan was still there.

It didn't take him long before he was rounding the last corner to the gyms, the obvious sound of 2 people sparring echoing off the walls.

John opened the door, surprised to see Ronan and Teyla circling each other. He watched as the Athosian went in for the attack pushing Ronan on to the defensive, neither one of them held anything back. It reminded John of the first time he'd seen them spar together, just after Ronan had joined them. He remembered Ronan throwing Teyla to the ground holding her by the throat; it had scared him to death. Though looking at them now John didn't have to worry, Teyla seemed to have the upper hand.

John hadn't really spoken to Teyla since that day on the pier, a day he still felt guilty about. He had been angry yes but there had been no reason to take it out on her, no reason to put all the blame on her shouldered. He had been out of line and he knew it.

With all the preparations going on the last few days John, Ronan and Teyla had hardly spent a moment apart; deciding plans, ideas, and tactics. But he had noticed a difference in her behaviour especially in the way she acted round him. The fact that Teyla only spoke to him when she had to, that she also stood that extra few centimetres further back; not much true but enough to make John notice. She had avoided eye contact with him something which Teyla never did and John had found himself missing those eyes.

He had missed her! He'd been next to her all day but to him it felt like they were a galaxy part. It had left him feeling cold and empty and lead to thoughts which he's told himself long ago were inappropriate.

Teyla was gorgeous he couldn't denied that, but she was also kind, caring. She was independent and could kick his butt any day of the week. John watched as once again Teyla striked out at Ronan and for the first time ever he saw the Satedan falter. He watched as she moved around the gym, so gracefully that it seemed more like a dance than a fight. Each moved perfectly planned and executed.

His eyes travelled from her bared feet, up her perfectly toned legs. She wore her usually sparring clothes a long skirt with very high side splits, a small crop top which showed off her flat stomach and an ample amount of cleavage.

Teyla missed a step which brought John out of he daydream and back to real life. She'd stumble but over what John couldn't see; but this slight lapse in her judgment had allowed Ronan to take control.

John shook his head trying desperately to clear the images which now seem to have imprinted themselves on his brain. In fact if John was truthful with himself this woman had imprinted herself in his brain a long time ago and had refused to leave.

Teyla could feel his eyes on her, but this was not the look of an ordinary spectator this was something different. She felt his eyes travel up her body and at the same time a strange feeling seemed too developed in the pit of her stomach.

She had noticed John quietly enter the room that she and Ronan were sparring in; it was a feeling that seemed to wash over her every time he was near. He had not moved to sit; he had just stayed by the door watching her.

Teyla felt herself loose her footing, and straight away was forced on the defensive as Ronan didn't waste a second. It wasn't long before she was back in control, once again forcing Ronan to deflect her shots rather than make any of his own. When Ronan had suggested some sparring she had agreed immediately wanting to release some of the tension which had built up inside her over the last few days.

She was still hurt by John's words from that day on the pier, hurt that be could actually say those things, blame her for something which she had no control over. Yes Teyla had stopped John from killing Kolya, but she couldn't bear to watch John take that shot and turn into the kind of man that Kolya was. A cold hearted killer, she wouldn't allow that to happen.

Teyla trusted John with her life and the feelings she had for him ran deep, far deeper than she was willing to admit.

Teyla knew she couldn't continue the fight any longer, Johns presence was distracted her and if she didn't end it soon than Ronan surely would. She saw his mistake before he even made it, quickly stepping to the side and raising her stick hitting him on the fore arm; quickly followed by a number or very hard well place jabs causing Ronan to loose one of his weapons.

John watched as one of the sticks Ronan was holding shot from his hand landing on the floor by his feet. He watched as within a matter of seconds Teyla had the big Satedan on the ground breathing heavily.

"What ever happen to make you this angry ... I like it." Ronan teased from his position on the floor.

Teyla reached out a hand offering it to Ronan not even a slight smile appearing on her lips. John watched as he laid there for a few seconds before grabbing hold and hauling himself up.

Ronan could feel the change in the tension which filled the room looking around for the source. His eyes feel on John noticing him for first time, Ronan wondered how long his friend had been standing there.

"Sheppard" he nodded as a greeting "You here to spar? I'd watch it if I were you, she's in one hell of a mood!" Ronan teased turning to glance at Teyla but still she did not smile, this alone made Ronan wondered.

He had noticed Teyla had been acting unlike herself for a few days now he'd put down to Kolya's coming but know he wasn't so sure.

"No" his answer was short and Ronan notice his eyes kept moving towards the women which stood on the other side of the room. "Elizabeth doesn't want me in the security team that's greeting our guests tomorrow."

Ronan watched as John seemed to work on auto pilot explaining to him what Elizabeth had asked. He walked over towards Teyla handing her his fighting sticks he'd borrow, he noticed that Teyla's mind also seemed to be else where. The tension between her and Sheppard was so thick that Ronan felt like he was intruding on something just by standing there. Something obliviously had happened between the two to cause them to act this way.

"It just Elizabeth feels it would be in my best interest if I sat this one out." John finished and Ronan realised he'd heard very little of the conversation, luckily he understood what John was hinting at.

"You want me to keep an eye on him."

"It's not that I think Lorne and his men can't handle it, but I'd feel a lot better if I knew you were watching their backs."

"No problem!"

"Great ..." Ronan watched as John looked down at his feet unsure of his next move.

John didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk to Teyla but then at the same time he didn't. This thing between them was beginning to get on his nerves and he wanted to clear the air between them. He watched Teyla on the other side of the room slowly placing her fighting sticks into her bag. Her movements where slow almost painful to watch, her shoulders were tense and John could she the pain which shone in her eyes. Pain which he'd caused.

Ronan glanced between the two deciding it was time for him to leave, what ever had happen between the two, it was up to them to sort it out.

"Well I'm out of here," he announced "Thanks for the work out." he shot over his shoulder towards Teyla; she nodded her answer before continuing with what she was doing. Ronan watched her for a few seconds; Sheppard must have really screwed up to put the normally calm Athosian leader in this kind of mood.

Swinging his jacket over his shoulder Ronan made for the door, tapping Johns should as he passed. "Don't say I never do anything for you!" He whispered wishing him luck as he left.

Ronan wandered down the corridor heading towards his quarters deciding he'd take the long way round. It had been a busy few days and with the tough work out Teyla just put him through he had to admit he was slightly tired, though he'd deny it if anyone asked.

As he rounded the corner Ronan wondered what could have possible happened between his two friends to cause such tension. Even he had noticed the close relationship which had formed between them, during his first few months on Atlantis that closeness had made him extremely jealous. But as time went on Ronan realised that the relationship between him and Teyla was that of a brother and sister not that of a lover. He valued her friendship and would give his life in a instant for her just has he would for John and even Rodney.

He'd been alone for so long, running from the wraith that Ronan thought he would never find a place which he could call home. But Atlantis had proved him wrong; he now not only had a home but also a family.

Ronan knew that when he looked upon Teyla as a sister, Sheppard saw her as something more; even if he refused to admit to himself. He had feelings for her which ran a lot deeper than those for a team member or a friend. Ronan had believed for sometime that these feelings for her where one way, that Teyla saw the colonel as nothing more than a close friend. Over the last few months Ronan had come to realise that wasn't true.

Both cared greatly for each other though neither would admit their feeling or act upon them.

He could understand John and Teyla's denial but it seem no one else had noticed the bond which had formed between them either. Rodney was as blind as a bat when it came to people, but Carson and Weir surely they had seen the change. Though neither commented or even made any acknowledgment of the two, maybe that was the way it was done on earth.

Ronan reach his quarters once again believing that people from earth were crazy!

John was shocked that Ronan had noticed the tension between him and Teyla but as he thought about it, Ronan always did seem to pick up of things that others missed. Teyla had finished packing away her fighting sticks and was now sitting on the window seat facing him, though John could see that her eyes focused pass him not on him. Once again he felt guilty for making her feel like this.

"Is there something you wished to talk to me about Colonel Sheppard?"

John winced at the tone of her voice noticing how she used his rank rather than name. Over the pass few months Teyla had started calling him John when ever they weren't working. John had let himself enjoy the feeling a little too much.

"Colonel?" John must have taken too long to answer; Teyla was looking at him a hint of annoyance showing in her face. John wasn't completely sure how to start he was never any good at this kind of stuff.

"Some nice moves you did there!" mental slapping himself for being such a coward, this was Teyla she would understand.

"The last couple of days have been very stressful." She stated "It was a chance to relieve some of the tension."

"Yeah Teyla about that ..."

"It does not matter Colonel." Teyla pick up her bag starting to leave.

"Yes it does" John grabbed hold her arm just hard enough to make her stop and turn. "What ever happen to 'John'?" he asked trying to relieve some of the tension between them, it did not work!

"As I said it does not matter ... John!" He could only wince at her tone.

"Look Teyla I was out of line ..." he spoke quickly "I was angry and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things; you were only trying to help." His eyes pleaded with her to understand. John noticed that the anger which had shown in her eyes only seconds ago was slowly disappearing once again revealing the Teyla he knew and loved.

Loved ... Did John just think that? He cared for Teyla deeply yes but did he love her.

"John" Teyla voice was soft, gently pulling John from his thoughts. "It is a difficult time, with everything that is happening; you had every right to be angry."

"Yes ... but I had no right to place that anger on you." John watched a small smile appeared across her lips. "And I definitely had no right to blame you for all of this, it isn't your fault." he watched as relief flooded her face. John hadn't realised until that minute how much his words had hurt her; how much pain they had really caused. Looking down he saw that his hand still held on tightly to Teyla upper arm, John released it quickly shoving his hands into his pockets.

Teyla could not describe the amount of joy she felt at John's confessing. It was true when John said those things he was angry but Teyla had believed they were true, believed that was how he honestly felt. Now she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips.

"It isn't your fault Teyla if any one is to blame it should be me." His words suddenly bringing her crashing down from the small moment of happiness. John looked down at the floor refusing to meet her eyes, how could he blame himself for something which had always been out of his control. John had only been doing his job looking out for his team; for all the people on Atlantis. He was not to blame if Kolya had taken it personally.

"John look at me!" Teyla tried "John please ..." She moved until her body was inches away from his. Gently cupping his face in both her hand Teyla lifted Johns head until their eyes locked. "You are not to blame for this!"

"If I had just taken that shot Teyla!"

"You are a good man John Sheppard."

"Teyla" She ached at the lost look which showed in Johns face.

Teyla felt Johns hands covers hers pulling them away from his face to rest in between them. She was surprise but welcomed the fact that John didn't release his hold, but seemed to increase it.

"His up to something Teyla ... I know he is!"

"Then we will face it together."

For the first time since the news of Kolya had arrived on Atlantis John felt himself relax.


	7. Chapter 7 There Arrival

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 7/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Kolya, Elizabeth Rodeny (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2703  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 7 - There Arrival**

John stood watching the Stargate; waiting for Kolya's arrival. Looking out onto the control room he watched as everyone went about their duties, everyone apart from him.

John stood up on one of the highest balconies over looking everyone and everything. Elizabeth could be seen speaking to Ronan and Major Lorne obviously making sure everything was in order. John could see Rodney checking his equipment he was a little more stressed than usual, moaning at Zelenka and complaining about something or other. Any other day John would have found the scene below amusing but not today.

"Shouldn't be long now." John heard the voice behind him knowing instantly who it was but never turned around to greet them.

"The longer the better."

"I'd have to agree with you there lad." Carson stepped forward till he too was resting against the balcony overlooking the chaos.

"You think he'll try anything?" a light hint of worry sounding in his voice.

"It's Kolya Carson, what do you think?" and with that silence descended on the two of them as they continued watching; waiting.

John saw Teyla enter the control room moving pass the line of marines already in their place, weapons in hands; prepared for anything. John was happy things between him and Teyla were sorted, it would take a little while for everything to get back to how they use to be but John knew they would.

He couldn't hear the conversation going on between the Satedan and Athosian leader he could only watch. John saw Teyla nod and glance up in his direction their eyes locking and John was sure he saw a faint blush cover her cheeks as she turned away. She bided Ronan good bye turning around making her way to the stairs which lead up to him.

"Hello lass, how are things down there?" Carson asked as Teyla reached them.

"Everything is prepared Carson; the Genii should arrive any moment now."

John felt Teyla move next to him taking up the same position as him and the good doctor. Her shoulder brushed with his and John felt a shiver run through his entire body at her touch.

As the chevrons on the gate began to light up everybody's attention turned to the gate.

"Positions everyone." Lorne called. The last chevron locked and the gate engaged.

"We're receiving the Genii IDC Doctor." John heard the technician shout.

"Open the Iris!"

This was it! John saw the iris disappear and knew that at any moment Kolya would be walking through the event horizon.

"John..." he heard Teyla's soft voice beside him and was glad that she was there. "Are you ok?"

"Ask me in a minute." He saw from the corner of his eye a small smile appear on her lips, it was a smile of reassurance. Teyla reached out a hand and softly laid it over his gently squeezing, and once again John was glad she was standing beside him.

Carson saw the exchange between the two friends; smiling.

He'd noticed the bond between John and Teyla had increased over the last few months bringing them even closer together than before. He'd also heard the rumours which were passed around the base. Mainly gossip from scientists hinting that the relationship they share was a little more than just friendship. The rumours which the military officers passed around were a little too graphic for Carson's liking.

As far as he knew nothing had happened between the Athosian leader and Atlantis military officer, nothing anyway that had given him a reason to believe that the rumours were true. Now he was beginning to question that conclusion.

Elizabeth stood in front of the gate, Major Lorne on one side and Ronan on the other.

The marines stood just behind them creating a semi circle around the gate, Rodney and Zelenka stood behind them their equipment at the ready.

Elizabeth was thankful that John hadn't put up to much of a fight last night; she could see him standing with Teyla and Carson up on the balcony watching down over them. She noted that he and Teyla were standing a little closer than usual but. Elizabeth didn't have time to think of it for long because at that moment the first of their visitor appeared.

He was obviously one of Kolya's guards, followed closely by who Elizabeth believed to be Kolya's second in command. Elizabeth watched as the 2 Genii offices looked around the control room accessing the situation they were in.

Moments later Kolya stepped out of the gate.

John watched as the man who had caused him so much pain walked out of the event horizon into the control room. Even though only 6 months had passed since John had last since Kolya, the Genii's new leader seemed to look a lot older.

John had spent at lease an hour this morning debating whether or not to bring his side arm with him. Arguing with him self at what would be best. Now John was glad his gun wasn't strapped to his leg as the urge to shot Kolya was greater than ever.

He watched as Kolya and his men made their way over to Elizabeth and the others, John could see even from this distance that Ronan's hand lingered over his gun, his eyes shooting death glares at the men that walked towards them.

John had to admit he was glad Ronan was down there, true the Satedan wasn't the best person to have a round during negotiations but he was best person to have by your side when a lying, cheating, son of a bitch like Kolya came to your city.

John even found himself wished that Kolya gave Ronan a reason to shot him, ending this disaster before it even began.

John wasn't the only one to notice Ronan's reaction, seeing a smug smile appear of Kolya's face. John felt himself tense, he could feel himself just itching to go down there and punch the bastard. Teyla must have noticed this as well because she tighten her hold on his hand.

"John?" her voice was low and hesitant.

"I'm fine Teyla." He twisted his hand so instead of hers resting on top he now held onto her, knowing that Teyla didn't believe him for an instant. They stood there as Elizabeth greeted Kolya calling Rodney forward to examine the ZPM.

The ZPM was the only reason the Genii was there! Refusing to let anybody further into the city until McKay had confirmed that it was genuine.

"It would be so easy to shot him right now!" John spoke out not really talking to anyone.

"

You don't happen to have your side arm on you now do you Colonel." Carson asked a little worried.

John did not have to response for Teyla did it for him, answering a straight forward no which allowed Carson to release the breath he was holding.

They watched as McKay and Zelenka continued to test the ZPM, reading the results off the interface which they held. Elizabeth turned looking towards them nodding at Carson.

"Well that's my cue!" and without a goodbye Carson made his way down towards the rest of them.

Elizabeth watched as the gate disengaged behind their visitors. She could feel Ronan tense beside her and hoped that he didn't' do something to make the situation worst.

Elizabeth could still remember how it felt when Kolya held her round the neck a gun to her head, that had the first time she really believed there was no way out, that this was her final few minutes. Only seconds later the bullet had whizzed pasted her head causing Kolya to fall back releasing her. Little did she know then that Kolya would soon become one of their biggest problems, especially for her Military leader.

Elizabeth took a stepped forward, Major Lorne and Ronan following her lead.

"Kolya" she greeted her voice far from friendly.

"Dr Weir, how lovely it is to see you again." the smug smile which was plastered across his face sickened her.

"You have the ZPM!"

"Straight to the point I see." Kolya nodded to the man that stood just behind him. He was early 30's Elizabeth believed, most likely a scientist by his posture.

He had no gun and didn't hold himself with such confidence as the soldiers that stood beside him. At Kolya's word he moved forward placing the box from the video on the floor in front of them, turning the key to open the latch.

Elizabeth turned nodding to McKay giving him the go ahead.

Rodney saw Elizabeth's signal, turning to the scientist standing beside him. Rodney took the interface which Zelenka held out to him smiling nervously before he pushed his way through the marines towards Kolya and the ZPM.

"Dr McKay." Kolya greeted as Rodney stepped closer.

Ignoring him Rodney bent down to examine the box and more importantly its contents. Lifting the lid Rodney careful reached in, when his hands found what they were looking for he breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute there he thought it had all been a set up. Rodney could feel the ZPM under his fingers and gently he slowly lifted it from the box.

"Zelenka" he shouted to the other scientist calling him over.

Rodney closed down the lip of the box resting the ZPM on top; he glanced up to Elizabeth just as Radek reached him.

For what seemed like hours Rodney worked on the ZPM though only a minute or two had passed. The whole control room was silent; everyone waiting restlessly for his result before they could continue. Rodney rubbed his hands over his eyes as he continued watching the readings run across the interface before him.

He'd already had 3 or 4 cups of coffee this morning and it was only just after 9, he couldn't remember sleeping last night in fact Rodney couldn't remember sleeping for a few days.

"Radek have you got ..." Rodney didn't even finish his question, as Zelenka passed him exactly what he wanted.

No matter how hard Rodney tried; and he tried hard! He couldn't find one single fault with the ZPM; it was perfect.

"I can't find a single thing wrong with it." Speaking more too himself than the people which stood around him.

"Dr McKay" Kolya spoke up catching the scientist attention. "You sound disappoint to hear that." Rodney wished he could wipe the smirk off of Kolya face.

Kolya had known that he wouldn't find anything out of place, a thought which seriously pissed Rodney off. Placing the ZPM back into the box and closing the lid Rodney was slightly surprised when the Genii scientist stepped forward again replacing the lock. Gathering his equipment Rodney stood turning back to Elizabeth, he could see Carson had arrived and was waiting patiently behind her.

"Tell me good news Rodney." Elizabeth asked as he drew closer.

"Well its good news if you want to hear that the ZPM is perfect." Rodney told her. Kolya was right he was disappointed, if Rodney had only found a fault Elizabeth would be ordering the marines to open the gate and throw Kolya and his men back through. "I can't find a single problem with it.

Elizabeth nodded "I'll see you in the briefing Rodney." and with that Elizabeth walked passed him followed closely by Ronan and Major Lorne.

"How's Sheppard doing?" Rodney asked Carson coming to stand next to the doctor.

"How do you think Rodney!" came Carson sharp reply.

Kolya watched as McKay walked back across to Dr Weir, disappointment showing on his face at being unable to find something wrong with the ZPM. Of course Kolya wasn't that stupid to try and enter Atlantis with a fake ZPM, the people here were the best; he wouldn't have gotten passed the control room and that would do nothing for his plan.

Kolya's eyes roamed around the room searching for the one face which he had travelled all this way to see, but Colonel John Sheppard was no where to be seen. He watched as Dr Weir approached him, the first stage of his plan complete.

"The ZPM is genuine" Elizabeth told him a small chuckle escaping his lips

"You believe that I would try to deceive you Dr Weir?" Kolya saw Elizabeth tense it was obvious that the thought had crossed her mind.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Ronan growled by the doctor's side.

"I have nothing but good intentions I assure you." he smiled at them. "I wish nothing but the best for both our peoples"

"Sure" Ronan replied

"I am honoured you allowed me once again to see your wonderful city, and to give us such a warm greeting." Kolya spoke his voice laced with sarcasm as his eyes never left Ronan's. "Especially … after the way I left last time." Directing his last comment towards Dr Weir.

Ronan growled taken a step forward but Kolya watched as Elizabeth shot out her hand to grab his arm.

"Ronan ..."

He watched as the big Satedan backed away anger showing clearly on his face. Kolya only laughed, it was true he was enjoying this a little too much.

"I have seen yourselves," he spoke "Doctor McKay, and Doctor Beckett." Kolya spoke looking pass them where the two doctor stood. "But where may I ask is Teyla and Colonel Sheppard I thought that he of all people would be here."

"Where Colonel Sheppard might be Kolya is none of your business. Now ..." Elizabeth paused "If you and your men could follow Dr Beckett he will lead you down to the infirmary."

"Of course!" Kolya had agreed to allow him and his men to be checked over. Once the Doctor had given them the all clear the second part of this plan could begin.

"Major Lorne and his team will accompany you there."

"That will not be necessary." Kolya smiled knowing full well that Elizabeth would never allow him to wander around Atlantis unguarded.

"I believe it will be!" Kolya's smile only grew at her reply

"As you wish!"

Kolya watched as Elizabeth glanced upwards obvious looking towards someone, before she turned leaving him in the company of Ronan and the Major.

"Shall we." Dr Beckett spoke pulling Kolya from his thoughts. He watched as the doctor turned leading the way out of the control room, the Major and Ronan stepped aside allowing him and his men to pass first.

Just as he was reaching the door Kolya stopped turning and looked up like Elizabeth had done only moments before. Up on one of the highest balcony Kolya could see the unmistakable figure of Colonel Sheppard; he'd been up there watching the entire time.

"Move" Ronan growl from behind

Sheppard's time would come; soon Kolya would never have to worry about the Colonel again.

John watched as Kolya headed towards the door heading to the infirmary. Carson and a team of marines lead the way with Major Lorne and his team, plus Ronan following up behind. He was satisfied that there was no way Kolya could pull anything, not with that many guards.

"John we should leave." Teyla spoke from his side her hand still laid entwined with his. "Elizabeth will be expecting us in the briefing room. John knew this was true but made no attempt to move; not till Kolya was out of sight.

"John"

"You go head." he tried to keep his voice soft even though his blood was boiling. The last thing he needed now was another argument with the Athosian leader. John waited for Teyla to pull her hand way but she never did.

Kolya stopped at the door John felt his body tense as he waited to see what the Genii was about to do. He watched as Kolya turned looking up into his direction, obviously seeing him and Teyla standing there.

John knew Kolya was up to something, that he had some hidden agenda which involved Atlantis or him; perhaps even both. All John had to do was discover what that was before all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8 Make One Mistake and I …

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 24th Jan 07  
Part: 8/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side though at the moment it only for bad langue)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Elizabeth, Kolya (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1982  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 8 - Make One Mistake and I …**

Teyla watched as Kolya left the gate room, the look which passed between him and John hadn't escaped her.

"John" she spoke gently a little scared at how he may react. As Teyla softy touched his arm she could feel all the muscles tense under her fingers, wondering if it was her doing or Kolya's. "We should make our way to the briefing, Elizabeth will be expecting us."

John made no attempt to move his eyes still fixed on the door which Kolya had exited moments ago.

"John please." Teyla gently tugged at his arm hoping that this would get him moving.

"Do you think it's a trick?" John question caught her by surprise.

"I do not know." Teyla answered truthful. "Part of me wants to believe that Kolya is speaking the truth." John turned to face her but his expression was unreadable, it made Teyla faltered a little but she continued. "And part of me wishes he is not."

"Why?" Teyla could feel John's eyes on hers.

"He makes me uneasy." she spoke calmly. "After all he has done the idea of being allies with him; it makes my blood run cold."

John raised one of his hands softy cupping Teyla's face, his eyes burning deeper into her soul. For a moment they were both trapped in a spell Teyla noticing nothing but John.

She saw his eyes flicker down to her lips for just a second, causing her to believe he was about to lean in and kiss her. For some reason Teyla hoped that he would.

"What the hell are you two ... oh!" Rodney's voice reached their ears before they saw the scientist stop dead in his tracks at the top of the stairs. The spell had been broke and Teyla and John broke away from each other like guilty teenagers, a hint of crimson on both their faces.

"Rodney we did not hear you coming." Teyla spoke nervously, unsure of what just happened between her and John and slightly worried at how the Doctor would have seen it.

"Obviously!"

None of them seemed to know what to say and as the silence continued the tension mounted.

"What was it McKay!" John asked moving forward further away from Teyla; she watched her heart sinking at the missed opportunity.

"Elizabeth expected you in the briefing room ..."

Rodney's voice drowned out as Teyla became lost in her thoughts. John had been ready to kiss her, she was sure about it.

Did that mean that John felt something for her more than friendship; did she feel something more. Her thoughts were confusing; one thing was for certain Teyla had wanted John to kiss her.

"Teyla ... Teyla!" John shouted slightly trying to get her attention.

Teyla snapped out of her thoughts her eyes once again meeting Johns.

"Are you ok?" he asked, Teyla could see a hint of worry reflected in their depths. "Rodney said that Elizabeth's wanted to see us."

Teyla looked over to Rodney; he seemed uncomfortable with the situation, itching to get away as soon as possible.

"I am sorry" She whispered before moving past them both and heading towards the stairs.

John watched as Teyla disappeared from sight. What had just happened between them? John was sure if Rodney hadn't of interrupted his would have kissed her. John wasn't sure to be thankful for Rodney's sudden entranced or annoyed.

"So …" Rodney voice filled the silence which had surrounded them pulling John back from his thoughts. "Do you want to tell me something?" With what just happened (or nearly happened) with Teyla and her leaving; John hadn't even realized Rodney was still standing there waiting for him.

John wasn't sure what the scientist thought he had seem, if John was truthful he wasn't even sure what had just happened. His eyes once again drifted to the stair case where only moments ago Teyla had been.

What had just happened between them? One minute they were talking the next he was leaning into kiss her. What had he been thinking?

Things were so messed up in his head John was beginning to get a major headache. One thing was fore sure he had wanted to kiss Teyla, but what did that mean?

"John?" Rodney spoke up again.

"Drop it Rodney!" John told his friend knowing his voice was a little harsher than it needed to be.

Elizabeth sat in the briefing room waiting for Rodney to return. She had been surprised when she'd entered to find that John and Teyla weren't there. Elizabeth had seem them up on the balcony together, and wondered what might be taken them so long.

She didn't have to wonder much as at that second the door was pushed open and a very confused looking Teyla walked in. Elizabeth noted a frown across her face as if she was thinking, a dazed expression shining in her eyes.

"Teyla is every thing …"

Elizabeth was unable to complete her question as John and Rodney too walked through the door. Elizabeth could see John head straight for a chair and to her surprise it was the one furthest away from Teyla. Glancing up towards Rodney with her silent question the scientist just shrugged before taken the seat next to John.

Elizabeth could see that all 3 team members looked uncomfortable, each refusing to look the others in the eye.

"Well …" Elizabeth started trying to break through some of the tension which lingered in the air. "Carson shouldn't be much longer, he's just going to give a quick examination; take some bloods, the usually.

Rodney lifted his head glad to listen to Elizabeth, taking his mind off of what he thought he'd just walk in on.

"The ZPM is genuine … try as I might I couldn't find a single thing wrong with it."

"So now all we have to do is wait and see what Kolya wants in return."

Once again the room feel into silence as the tension mounted with each passing second.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch again, only 3 minutes had passed since the last time she'd look. They had been sitting in the briefing room now for 20 minutes though it seemed more like hours.

Elizabeth could tell John and Teyla were lost in their own thoughts, neither willing nor wanting to speak while they waited. This left her and Rodney in a tricky situation. Both could feel the amount of tension which was between the two, and Elizabeth wondered again what could have possible happened to cause it.

Rodney knew something she could tell. The scientist sat there every now and then taking at quick look either side to see what his team mates where up to.

Rodney was never quiet after over 3 years of working with the man she could safely say that Rodney always had something to say about everything. Yet today he sat there twiddling his hands, with nothing to say.

The sound of the door opening brought her back from her thoughts, as she breathe a sigh of relief that she no longer had to sit in silence. She watched as Carson entered followed closely by Major Lorne. Both moved further into the room allowing the people following to enter.

Kolya was last of the Genii to enter. Carson's examination had done nothing to erase the smile from his face, which seemed to increase at the sight of John.

Ronan was the last one to enter instead of taking a seat with his team mates he hovered at the back, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Colonel Sheppard." Kolya spoke.

"Kolya"

"I would say it was a pleasure to see you again, but we both know you wouldn't believe me." Elizabeth held her breath as she and the rest of the room waited for his reply

"I guess you would be right." John clenched his hands under the table. He didn't want to be here … he'd rather is stranded on a Wraith hire ship with no gun and no way home than be in the same room as him.

"Well ..." Elizabeth spoke up trying to break the tension which was radiated between the two men. "Shall we get started?"

"A brilliant idea doctor." Kolya answered his eyes never leaving Johns as he took his seat.

"Let start with what you want." Ronan growled from the back of the room.

"You made an alliance with my people through Ladon; I only wish to honor that alliance."

"What about the ZPM?" Elizabeth asked intrigue in how Kolya had got his hands on it.

"Our technology is no where near as advanced as yours, we have no need for the ZPM."

"Oh please" Rodney cried

"Rodney" Elizabeth warned.

"I understand why you may not believe me Doctor McKay"

"Oh I really doubt that!"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth glared at the scientist.

"We have no need for a ZPM Doctor, our technology does not depend on its kind of power; unlike Atlantis." his statement was true and straight to the point.

He had something they needed.

"Why give it to us!" Elizabeth asked

"Do you not need it?" Elizabeth watched as Kolya waited for her answer though she didn't have one to give.

"The ZPM is unimportant to the Genii, but our alliance with Atlantis is! I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement over the device."

"Where'd you get it from?" John asked his eyes never once leaving Kolya's face.

"My men where scouting a plant some months back. The village had been destroyed by the wraith, its people taken or killed. My men were fortunate as well as surprised to find it."

"You just found it!" Rodney asked not convinced of the Genii's story

"That is correct Doctor!" John saw a slight flicker in Kolya's expression at Rodney's question, knowing instantly that he was lying.

"What planet" John's voice sounded lighter almost cheery. He could tell this was a line of questioning which Kolya didn't want to be having, a feeling of pleasure filling John's body at Kolya's discomfort.

"That is of no importance."

"It is to me!"

The smile was gone, Kolya's eyes flashing with anger and annoyance, a look that John was use to seeing. If he pushed Kolya far enough maybe he'd make a mistake.

"As I said Colonel, that information is neither useful to you or important."

"Humor me" sarcasm laced his voice but John didn't care.

"Colonel," Elizabeth warned him. John knew he was pushing it but he was passed the point of caring.

"Don't worry doctor," he spoke to Elizabeth though his eyes remained on Kolya's "I was just interested in where the ZPM was found, or should I say the people you took it from."

"You do not trust me Colonel." Kolya chuckled

"I wonder why that might be."

Elizabeth could see the anger and hatred flow between then as both men continued to spare at the other.

"Colonel Sheppard." But John either didn't hear her or chose to take no notice. "Colonel!" she practically shouted her voice ringing around the small room.

She watched as John rose from his seat his hands flat on the table in front of him.

"One mistake Kolya…" John growled "You make one mistake and I swear to God I'll …"

"Colonel" Elizabeth interrupted refusing to let him finish that sentence. "It has been a busy morning perhaps we should take a break." She announced but before she could suggest a time to reconvene John had left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Ronan would you go after him?" she asked knowing that the Satedan would refuse. He had already made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to let Kolya and his men out of his sight.

"I will go!" Teyla spoke before Ronan even had a chance too.

"Thank you Teyla." Elizabeth watch as the Athosian leader nodded before making her way to the door leaving without another word.

Kolya watched in interest. He had noticed the two standing awfully close on the balcony as he arrived, and then during the meeting neither had made eye contact or even acknowledged the others presence.

Could this be what Kolya was hoping to find; was Teyla the way to finally bringing down Sheppard once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9 You are not Alone

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date Thu Jan 25  
Part: 9/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side though at the moment it only for bad langue)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Kolya  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2039  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 9 - You are not Alone**

"Colonel" John heard Teyla call from behind him but he didn't stop or slow down. Right now all John wanted was to be as far away from Kolya as possible.

John knew he should have kept his temper in the briefing, threatening Kolya like that would only make things harder. John turned the corner hoping that Teyla would loose sight of him but as usual the Athosian leader wouldn't be thrown off that easily.

"John" she called again.

John quicken this paces just a little hoping that Teyla would get the hint and just give up, even though he knew it was pointless to try.

John continued on, just a little further up John saw the turning he was looking for. The only thing around that corner were a set of stairs leading down to the lower levels of Atlantis, and as nearly everyone used the transports John could guarantee that it would be empty.

"John please "

"I don't want to talk about it Teyla" he shouted over his shoulder just he had rounded his destination.

Just as John had thought the place was deserted.

Stopping just round the corner he leaned his back against the wall catching his breath and calming him self before Teyla appeared.

It wasn't long before Teyla followed turning the corner at some speed almost missing John waiting there. His hand shot out grabbing her by the elbow, taking Teyla by surprise.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it" he growled

Teyla didn't reply John noticed she looked slightly dazed, knowing he had caught her off guard.

"Why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to check to see if you were alright." She straightened up a little but John notice that her breathing was still a little fast.

"You left the briefing …"

"Teyla" he interrupted slightly frustrated. "I told you I don't want to talk about it. Otherwise we'll just end up arguing again and I don't want that."

Teyla could see the pain in his eyes; he looked tired like he hadn't slept in days.

"I don't want to argue with you Teyla" her heart broke. He looked so lost; so alone.

This was a side of John which she had never seen before, a side where he wasn't in control and that scared him.

"I just want to help!" her voice was soft, pleading with him to understand; to let her in.

"I don't need your help Teyla, I can sort this out on my own." And with that she watched as he turned to leave.

"Why do you have to do this" She shouted after him. Her voice filled more with hurt than with anger.

"Excuse me?"

John had stopped again and was facing her. Teyla knew that if she was going to get through to him it was now or never. She calmed herself, preparing for what was most likely going to be one of the hardest conversations in her life.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?"

"This is a hard time for you John I know that … everyone knows that. Why can't you just admit that you could do with some help?" She was angry, and for the 2nd time in the space of a few days Teyla found her self face to face arguing with John Sheppard.

"Because I don't!" he shouted back.

"Yes you do!" she had raised her voice to the colonel before but never like this. John stood back a little shocked at her sudden out burst.

"Look at you John." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes but she pushed them back refusing to let them fall. "You are pushing everyone away! Me, Ronan, Rodney even Elizabeth. You spend all your spare time alone, standing out on the balcony or sitting in your quarters." Teyla could tell John wanted to speak but she refused to let him have a say, not just yet anyway. "You are so full of anger people are scared to speak to you.

"I notice your not." He shot in

"Do you not see what you are doing?"

"Teyla just drop it"

"I will not" She grabbed his arm before he could walk away from her again. "Do you think you are alone in this John … do you?"

"Teyla"

"Because you are not the only one that he has hurt? We were there John! You say that we don't understand and maybe thats true. But we were the ones who had to stand there and watch as he …" Teyla faulted the emotion becoming too much, and a few tears escape down her cheeks. "We saw what you went through, the pain you were in and I could do nothing to help, so don't you dare tell me I don't understand."

John looked up at her in surprise, had Teyla just said 'I'. It was nobody's fault what happen to him, nobody's apart from Kolya. He knew that if anything could have been done, his team would have done it. How could she possible blame herself?

"We are here for you John …" she paused unsure whether to say what she truly wanted to. "I am here for you"

Teyla ..." he started unsure of what to say. John could see the tears which shone in her eyes, the tracks down here cheeks from the few which had escaped. "I'm not good at this." He confessed bring up his hands to wipe away the wetness.

"You are one of the strongest people I know John Sheppard. Just know that you don't have to go through this alone."

"It's what I've always done Teyla" he watched as she nodded in understanding. "I just need a little time."

"Time I'm afraid is not on your side."

"I know" and John did know. If he didn't sort things out soon Elizabeth would have no choice but to ask him to stay away from the briefings and have no further part in the alliance. That was something John couldn't allow to happen.

Teyla was surprised as John leaned forward resting his forehead to hers closing his eyes as if to draw in some comfort from her closeness. His hands had dropped from her cheeks sliding down her arms until they found hers holding them tightly.

John could feel the heat radiating from Teyla's body; he could feel her breath on his lips and fingers locked strongly with his. John could hear her heart beat racing and wondered if it was due to their argument or his sudden closeness.

"Colonel" a shy voice spook up from beside them. John didn't want to let go; to have this moment with Teyla end but at the sound of the Majors voice he felt Teyla pull away once more.

"Yes Major" he spoke his voice oddly calm. John opened his eyes turning to face major Lorne as Teyla backed up against the wall putting as much distance between them as it allowed. He had seen a slight tint colour her cheeks at the Majors appearance and for some reason this thought made John a little happier.

That happiness was short live once he'd turn and seem who the Major had behind him. Kolya and the rest of the Genii stood not more than a foot behind the Major, with 2 marines either side of them.

"I'm sorry Sir but we were unable to reach you using your radio and Dr Weir asked me to speak with you before showing our guests to their quarters."

John looked down at this radio wondering why the message never came through; maybe he'd turned it off without realising it.

He must have been so caught up with Teyla that he missed the Majors message because as far as he could see his radio was working fine.

"No problem Major." He nodded behind him indicating for him to follow.

Teyla watched as John and Lorne walked towards the other side of the corridor, she listened but was unable to hear what the two officers discussed.

Deciding this was a good opportunity to leave she pushed herself away from the wall only to come face to face with Kolya.

Kolya had been interested in the young Athosian's actions when she left the briefing room after Sheppard. Now he was even more curious, could Teyla really be John Sheppard's weak link; he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

When he'd arrived on Atlantis the two had been standing awfully close together, the body language screaming out that they were more than just team mates or friends. Kolya could still see the tint of crimson across her cheeks from there interruption just moments ago. An interruption of what looked like a very intermit moment.

"I do hope we didn't interrupt anything." He saw the flash of hatred flash through her eyes.

"What you interrupted is of none of your concern!" Teyla went to push past him but he lightly grabbed hold of arm causing her to stop but so nobody else could see. Kolya glanced up towards Sheppard, smiling when he noticed that the Colonel had seen him.

"It seemed to me like we intruded on a rather intermit moment." He whispered lightly in her ear, feeling her body tense at his statement.

"As I said it is none of your concern!" Teyla growled trying to pull her arm from his grip.

"You should know my dear what ever is going on with Sheppard is always going to be my concern!" He enjoyed the quick look of horror which flashed across Teyla's face before once again the anger took over.

"If you do anything to hurt him Kolya, I swear …"

"Yes Yes Yes …" giving her arm a tight squeeze causing Teyla to wince in pain. "How positively moving!"

John tried desperately to keep his focus on what the Major was telling him, but he could see Teyla from the corner of his eye and didn't like how close she was to Kolya.

He could see Kolya whispering something to her and the urge to walk over there and shot the man was increasing.

John could tell by Teyla's body language she was tense, her back was perfectly straight and her fingers were twitching down by her sides. Why wasn't she moving? All she had to do as carry on walking; why wasn't she doing it.

"Dr Weir has agreed to discuss the trade of the ZPM before starting on the alliance …" Major Lorne told him though John was paying very little attention. Teyla still wasn't walking away. "She has arranged a meeting tomorrow at 10.00, and asked if you'd go and see her if there were any problems."

"Yes Major." John answered automatically. Just then Teyla's body shifted slightly and John could see the reason why she wasn't moving. Kolya's hand was firming gripping her arm; John was surprised at the amount of anger which seemed to rush through him at this discovery.

"Colonel" Lorne asked "Is everything ok."

"Fine Major … is that all" but before waiting for a reply he walked back over to the group of people no more than 10ft away.

"Teyla?" John spoke from behind her. "Is everything ok?" he asked his eyes fixed firmly on Kolya.

"We were just discussing a mutual friend" Kolya replied

"Everything is fine Colonel" Teyla answered as she pushed her way passed Kolya and continued down the corridor.

John glared at Kolya not sure what he could have said to Teyla to make her so angry, though he planned on find out.

"What did you say to her?" that smug smile appeared again across his face.

"A little protective aren't we Colonel."

"You listen to me Kolya" John growled, "I'm sure its no surprise to you that I didn't want you here, and if I have anything to do with it you wont be here much longer. But while you are, let me make one thing perfectly clear …" he paused walking closer towards the Genii leader. "You stay away from Teyla, and you stay away from the rest of my team is that clear."

"Perfectly Colonel." Kolya replied the smile never once leaving his lips.

"


	10. Chapter 10 Tensions Mounting

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 10/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Kolya,  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2684  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 10 - Tensions Mounting**

Kolya paced around the small room which the major had just left him in. There was a bed with a side table, a wardrobe and some sort of desk just behind the door.

Kolya didn't need to open the door to know that standing out side we're two marines, ordered to stay with him at all times. There was no way John would leave him unguarded, something which Kolya planned to change very soon.

The first part of his plan had work perfectly; he and his men had managed to enter Atlantis with very little force. Talks would start tomorrow and even though Dr Weir and Sheppard didn't trust him it seemed they had no choice.

All he had to do was play along a little longer find out what he needed and just wait for the perfect time to strike. Soon Atlantis would be his and John Sheppard will no loner be able to stop him.

That thought alone made him smile, killing John Sheppard there was nothing more he would like to do. The question was how to do it, and what would cause the most pain. Kolya had believed he'd conceived the perfect plan with the wraith, a way to get what he wanted from the Genii and kill Sheppard. But as usual the Colonel had somehow managed to bet him.

It had been long after that incident that Kolya decided the best way to get to Sheppard was through his team; his friends. Ronan, Dr McKay, Teyla, Dr Weir even Dr Beckett; his friend were his weakness. He knew that Sheppard would give his life willingly if it meant saving any one of theirs, but now it seemed one of them might have a little more leverage than the others.

Teyla.

Kolya had noticed something between the two as soon as he walked through the gate, something which wasn't there the last time. The incident in the corridor had just been confirmation but still Kolya wanted proof that she was the one to bring John down.

Kolya heard a soft chime signalling someone was at the door.

"Enter"

As the door opened Kolya could see his second in command **Conan**Quinlan standing there. Nodding to the guards he entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Did they suspect anything?" Kolya asked

"Not a thing sir." Kolya smile, yes his plan was working perfectly.

"Dr Weir!" Elizabeth looked up to see Major Lorne standing in her door way.

"Is everything ok Major." she asked slightly concerned.

"Yes Doctor, Kolya and the rest of the Genii are settled in their quarters, 2 marines posted on each."

"Do you think this will work?"

"I don't know ma'am, the city would benefit from a fully charged ZPM from a defensive point of view as well as pleasing all the scientists." they both smiled at the thought. "But the colonel is right, what will Kolya ask for in return? Elizabeth noted that the major seemed troubled by something.

"Is there something wrong Major?"

"It's just ..." Lorne paused "something doesn't seem right ma'am!" Elizabeth could only nod in agreement.

"Did you find Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth watched as a slight blush coloured his cheeks confused at his reaction.

"Yes ma'am he and Teyla were ... talking just a few corridors down." Elizabeth hadn't missed the slight pause after he had mentioned the Colonel and Athosian leader.

Something had been changing between then two over the last few days, if Elizabeth was honest with herself it had been changing ever since they met. She had heard the rumours which went round the base, who hadn't. But Elizabeth had chosen to ignore then, passing then off as nothing but rumours.

"Had Teyla manage to calm him down any?

"You could say that!" Elizabeth was sure she heard a hint of amusement in his voice but couldn't be sure. "I informed him about tomorrows briefing, he seemed happy with the arrangement." But Elizabeth didn't hear a word of what the Major just said her thoughts too preoccupied.

"Major would you have a seat please." she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. She saw that the Major looked a little hesitant to begin with obviously wondering what she wanted to say.

"Yes Ma'am?" Lorne asked as he took the offered seat.

"John and Teyla ..." she began unsure of how to voice her question. "Do you believe John and Teyla's relationship has evolved?"

"Evolved ma'am?"

"Become more than just friends or team mates." Lorne face stayed emotionless not wanting to give anything way.

"Would it be a problem if it had?" he asked

"Is that a yes?" Elizabeth saw the major falter just slightly, but as any good officer he recovered quickly

"I don't believe the colonel would do anything to put his team or this base in danger!"

"I believe that too Major but that's not what I asked." Elizabeth felt bad for putting the Major in this position.

"My honest opinion ma'am" the major paused, she waited patiently for him to continue. "I believe the colonel cares a great deal for her as he does for all his team, but ..."

"Yes Major."

"It's a tough job ma'am always putting your life and your teams in danger. Bonds become strong ... some stronger than others."

"I understand Major." Elizabeth nodded excepting his answer. Major Lorne rose from his chair quietly walking towards the door.

"Doctor?" Lorne turned to asked just before he disappeared.

"Yes Major."

"May I ask why the interest?" Elizabeth as been worried that Lorne would ask this question, she herself wasn't even sure on the answer.

"Just worried I suppose major" Lorne smiled. He and John always teased her at how much she sometimes worried. "It's just been a tense week, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yes Ma'am." Lorne replied leaving Elizabeth alone and lost in her own thoughts.

"You think she's was what we've been looking for?" Kolya listened to his second in command pondering his question.

"It is too early to tell for sure lets just keep to the plan. Tell the men to keep a look out and keep a close eye on Teyla." Quinlan nodded leaving Kolya's room.

If there was something between Sheppard and Teyla he would find out, and when he did the colonel would be his.

John sat in the mess hall with the rest of his team and Carson, his food untouched in front of him. Hours had passed since his moment with Teyla in the corridor. Since then she had avoided him completely, even now as they all sat together her eyes never once glanced over to him.

The thought of what Kolya could have said to her was driving him insane, if only he could get Teyla alone again to ask her.

John had learnt since his arrival in the Pegasus galaxy to expect anything. He had gone from believing they were alone in the universe to travelling millions of light years away from home, waking up a load of life sucking aliens and that was just the beginning of all the strange things which had happened to him so far.

But one thing John hadn't expected to happen was falling in love with his team mates.

John's thoughts shocked him. Was that really how he felt about Teyla, had he fallen in love with the Athosian beauty?

Teyla could feel John's eyes on her again, but she refused to look up. She didn't know what had happened between them earlier all she knew was she couldn't get the idea of kissing John out of her mind.

"The ZPM is amazing; I mean it's in perfect condition." John took his eyes off of Teyla to look at Rodney. They had been sitting here for over an hour and the scientist hadn't stopped going on about the ZPM for a second. "I mean the possibilities of what we can do are unending."

"Does Elizabeth have any idea what Kolya's asking for its trade?" Teyla spoke up

"Not yet" Carson replied. "We should know more tomorrow."

"I don't like it" Ronan growled "He's up to something I can feel it!"

"Yes that maybe true!" Rodney paused "But the truth of the matter is we need that ZPM!"

"So what! You'd be willing to give him anything."

"Well not anything ..." Rodney stared at the Satedan

"Should have killed the man the moment he stepped through the gate."

"Ronan." Teyla warned.

John had only half been listening to the conversation which were going on around him, the voices just seemed to drift through his brain nothing really registering.

Teyla glanced up at John worried that the colonel was so quiet, their eyes meet and she turned away quickly; blushing. This was stupid!! Why was she feeling like this?

As leader of her people Teyla always had to be in control, be the strong leader which the Athosian's expected her to be. Coming to Atlantis had only increased that, they put their lives on the line nearly everyday in the hopes of some day defeating the wraith.

But the last few months had put that to the test; John Sheppard had put it to the test. Teyla had always kept a distance between people, never completely letting them see the whole her. But then this man came along, this strange man from earth; a descendant of the ancestors, and her whole world was thrown off course.

Teyla life had been simple before John and his team appeared on Athos, it wasn't easy but her role was simple. She was the Athosian leader, keeping them together, trading for her people and surviving the wraith cullings. Now she was living in the city of the ancestor away from her people, not only fighting the wraith but also fighting her heart.

Teyla still couldn't explain what had happened between them in the corridor earlier. When his hands had cupped her cheeks her body had felt so weak that she had been unable to move; unwilling to move. She had felt the warmth from his body as John leaned in close, wanting nothing more than to stay like that forever.

That was the thought which scared Teyla the most. The bond between her and her team mates had become stronger than Teyla could ever believe it would. She was willing to give her life for any one of them, just like she knew they would give their life for her.

John had notice the blush flash across Teyla's cheeks but before he could contemplate what this meant, the mess hall door slid open revealing Kolya and his men.

John watched as the Genii and their leader made their way over to the counters deciding what food to choose. John could see two of the marines stood guarding the door, also knowing that two more stood on the other side.

He looked away hoping that if he ignored the fact that Kolya was there he would just go away, but like many things over the last week that wasn't the case.

"Colonel Sheppard." Kolya voice spoke from behind him. John could feel the stares of everyone in the room as Kolya moved a little closer standing just to the side him.

John had felt Ronan tense, Rodney had stopped eating his fork clattering down to his plate. The sound was sharp and loud ringing out in the eerier quietness of the mess hall.

"Doctor McKay, Doctor Beckett! He greeted

"What do you want Kolya." John refused to look at him, picking up a piece of his untouched turkey sandwich and popping into his mouth.

"I thought as we are soon to be allies I should apologise for my previous actions."

Rodney had just taken a sip of his coffee, spitting it back out again over his lunch after hearing Kolya's comment. John looked up at the scientist as he quickly started mopping up the mess which one of his paper napkins, cursing under his breath as he did so.

"Go to hell Kolya."

For some reason which John couldn't understand all this comment seemed to do was amuse the Genii leader.

"Still your charming self I see." Slowly he walked behind him, passing Ronan, stopping at the other side of Teyla. John watched carefully unsure of what Kolya had planned.

"My dear you seem a little tense." Kolya smiled sweetly at Teyla taking the empty seat next to her. "I do hope I didn't say anything earlier to make you feel uncomfortable."

John saw Teyla tense at his words; rising to his feet, John noticed Ronan had done the same.

"Isn't it about time you left?" the big satedan growled.

"I was merely being polite!" Kolya smiled smugly, John watched as he gentle laid his hand over Teyla's which rested on the table.

John reacted on instinct as did Ronan. It had all happened so quickly that he was unsure who did what first, but within seconds the scene in the mess hall had change.

John notice that in those few seconds Ronan had moved down the table pulling Kolya from his chair away from Teyla. He now stood with his gun pointing straight at the Genii leaders head, the look of hatred in his eyes was impossible to mask causing a shiver to run down John's spine.

The rest of the Genii had stepped in to action moving from their table only to be held back by the marines. Rodney and Carson stood back both their faces housing looks of shock, the same as most of the faces in the mess hall.

As Ronan had moved straight for Kolya, John saw that he had moved straight for Teyla, now standing in a protective stance in front of her.

This is how they all stood, frozen in time for what seemed like hours. No one willing to make a move or say anything encase it made things worst.

Kolya surveyed the scene around him the smile on his face never once faltering. He'd known that John and Ronan would react badly to his actions that had been his plan. But this was much more than he had hoped for.

Kolya just couldn't help pushing Sheppard to the edged, it was like a drug and Kolya would take every opportunity he could to cause the Colonel pain.

John's eyes were fixed on Kolya. The bastards smug grin suddenly making him realise that this is what he wanted. He was playing with them, pushing them to their limits.

He watched as Ronan took a step closer to the Genii leader his fingers twitching on the trigger of his gun, John knew he needed to do something fast.

Stepping away from Teyla he moved forward till he was standing next to Ronan.

"I could just shot him now." John nodded knowing that he could and would if John gave the order, and as much as he wanted to John knew that he couldn't.

"I know!" he spoke gently "put the gun down."

John notice Ronan hesitated letting out a frustrated growl as he lowered his weapon. Hearing a number of relieved sighs from around the room as the gun went down.

"I appreciated it Colonel."

"Shut up!" John shouted, fixing Kolya with a hard glare taking a few steps closer to the man he wished he'd killed years back. "I will say this one more time, stay away from my team."

"A little over protect aren't you Colonel? I'm sure your team can handle themselves." he paused looking out over the rest of John's team mates. "Maybe with the exception of Doctor McKay, or maybe it's' just one of them your trying to protect so badly!" Kolya said a light chuckle escaping his lips.

John on the other hand was not laughing! "Stay away from them Kolya"

"Ok Colonel you win!" Kolya smiled leaning closer so only John could hear what he had to say next. "I wouldn't want to interrupt any more intimate moments between you and Teyla, now would I?"

Kolya didn't even see John's fist coming before it contacted with his face.


	11. Chapter 11 Nothing in Return

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 11/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Ronan, Elizabeth, Kolya (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1912  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 11 – Nothing in Return **

"The major should be here soon." Elizabeth said to John. He seemed a little calmer than yesterday something which Elizabeth was thankful for, maybe now they could get through a whole meeting. "About last night John."

"Elizabeth I lost my temper, I said I was sorry." John had been thinking about what had happened all night. He really had lost his temper; big time, but Kolya had asked for it.

"You punched him!"

"Yes I did." he watched Elizabeth carefully trying to make out her expression "But he deserved it!"

"That's not the point!" Elizabeth snapped. How could John have been so stupid?

Elizabeth had heard about what had happened when Carson called her to the infirmary. Upon entering he had seem two of Kolya's men sitting on the beds both nursing broken noses, one had a rather badly cut lip and the other a nasty looking gash across his forehead.

Carson had tried to play it down by saying there was little misunderstanding in the mess hall. It had taken her nearly an hour to get the whole truth out of him.

Anger didn't cover what she felt after hearing that John had punched Kolya which caused his solider to retaliate. Of course they had been no match for John and Ronan, ending the fight soon after it begun.

How could John have been so stupid to allow Kolya to push him like that? Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure what had been said only that Kolya had dropped some comment which John had taken badly; very badly.

"Look I promise it won't happen again."

"Can you promise me that John?" John could tell she was angry but the truth was punching Kolya had felt good.

"Sure!" he lied

"John!"

"Ok I can't promise that, but I promise to try!" he flashed her one of his smiles hoping it would calm her down. It had no effect.

"John ... if you can't keep your temper I'm going to have to ask you to sit out of the meeting."

"I'll be fine Elizabeth." he growled.

Elizabeth was about to comment when something caught her attention out side her office window, Major Lorne and the rest of the marines arrived with Kolya and his men.

John turned to see what Elizabeth was looking at, just in time to see the Genii plus marines enter the briefing room. John saw Ronan and Rodney not far behind, but Teyla was no where to be seen.

He had tried to talk to Teyla last night after the little mishap in the mess hall but had been unable to find her. He still wasn't sure what Kolya had said to her yesterday and after his comment last night John wanted to know more than ever.

In silence the two stood from their seats making their away out of Elizabeth's office and over to the briefing room.

Upon entering the room John noticed the Genii first, sitting across the other side, two of them looking a little worst for wear. His eyes travelled over to Kolya's the smile which had been plastered on his face since he had arrived was gone, a slight black tint surround one of his eyes.

"Rough night!" he spoke in their general direction a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Colonel." Elizabeth warned

Before John could continue the briefing room door opened revealing Carson and a very tired looking Teyla. John felt his heart drop at the slight of her; Teyla's eyes which usually shone full of life seemed empty and dull.

Kolya noticed John's reaction to the sight of Teyla and he wasn't the only one. Ronan also noticed the change Teyla's appearance had on the colonel.

"No absolutely not."

"John please let's just hear him out." Elizabeth begged. So far the meeting had been going on very well until now.

"I only ask for a little more privacy colonel."

"Not going to happen" He knew Kolya would try something like this, try and get Elizabeth to relax the security watching them.

Elizabeth could feel the tension as the two man stared at each other, both determined to win the discussion.

"Why don't we skip ahead to the ZPM!" she suggested. "What you want in exchange for it."

"I want nothing." Kolya told them happy to see the shocked faces all around him.

"You want nothing?" Elizabeth asked

"You expect us to believe that!" Rodney exclaimed

"Please" Kolya held up his hands gaining everyone's attention. "Please hear me out. I know that in the past my actions have been vicious and cruel." Kolya could see John's expression of disbelief from the corner of his eyes. "I understand that you have no reason to trust me in my request for this alliance. I would like to offer the ZPM as a token of my apologies and ask for your forgiveness."

"What a load of crap." John spoke up his voice laced with anger

"John please!"

"You don't honestly believe this?" Rodney asked Elizabeth in disbelief.

"Doctor McKay." Kolya spoke before Elizabeth had chance to answer Rodney's question, he nodded to the man sitting beside. The Genii scientist stood carry the box which housed the ZPM over to Rodney, placing it on the table in front of him. Taking a key from his pocket he handed it to the stunned scientist before returning to his seat.

"What's the catch?" Rodney asked as he looked at the key in his hand.

"No catch Doctor McKay, I only ask you consider my request for fewer guards."

"Well." Elizabeth spoke up rising from her seat. "I will consider your request and get back to you. Why don't we break for lunch" Elizabeth suggested looking at her watch, they had been in the briefing for hours "We can continue in a few hours."

John watched as everyone stood preparing to leave. He looked over towards Teyla she had been very quiet all meeting and he was beginning to get a little worried.

He watched as she quickly left her seat making for the door, by the look of it she was determined to get out of there as quick as possible.

Teyla heard Elizabeth dismiss everyone breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that she could now leave. She kept her head down during the meeting, happy to stay quiet and listen to the people around her. But after a few hours had gone by Teyla had begun to feel more and more unsettle.

Every now and then Teyla had felt John's eyes on her but she had refused to look up. Her mind was still in a muddle of what happen yesterday. Does she want her relationship with John to change, because if Major Lorne hadn't interrupted yesterday things between then would have progressed. Was that what she wanted?

And last night in the mess hall, John had moved straight to her side as if to protect her from Kolya.

John was one of her greatest friends; she trusted him completely and would give her life if it meant saving his. Was she willing to put that friendship on the line for something more that might not even be there?

Teyla quickly left the briefing room she needed some time alone to sort through her thoughts, to try and come to some conclusion on what these feelings for John Sheppard were.

Pushing pass a few marines Teyla hoped to reach the door and be gone before anyone really noticed. Her plan however was unsuccessful.

"Teyla!" John called just as she was to about to descend the stairs which would take her away from the control room.

Teyla turned watching as he pushed his way past the marines which stood guarding in the door way.

"John" her voice was hesitant. Teyla should have known that he would notice the quick exit even if no one else did. "How can I help you?"

"Just wanted to ask you something." His voice was soft barely more than a whisper.

"Sheppard" They both heard Rodney called. Teyla was sure a few curse words escape John's mouth before he turned to face the scientist.

This was her chance to escape while John had his back to her; she could apologist to him when her thoughts weren't in such a mess.

"What is it Rodney." Teyla heard John ask noticing the irritation which sounded in his voice. Taking a small step back as not to inform the colonel of her plan Teyla slowly turned readying herself to leave.

John must have realised what she was doing because before she even had a chance to move away his hand shot out grabbing hold her wrist keeping her in place.

His grip wasn't firm and Teyla knew if she really wanted to she could pull away; but she choose not to.

"You off to grab some lunch?" Rodney asked watching the two careful. He couldn't quite see but from this angle it looked like they were holding hands. Rodney's breath caught in his throat as the sudden realisation sunk in that once again he had interrupted something he shouldn't have.

"No Rodney" Teyla saw John smile at his team mate "Me and Teyla … well we have …"

John was a little lost for words, not wanting for what he said to sound too suspicious.

"We have a few things to disgust!" Teyla answered for him

"Oh sure … no problem!" Teyla noticed that Rodney seemed slightly flustered "I'll just be … be going."

John watched as one of his best friends turned bumping into Carson. Rodney obviously asked about lunch as both the doctors walked off down the corridor together heading in the direction of the mess hall.

"What is it would wish to discuss John."

John was a little taken back by her coldness but tried not to let it bother him.

Looking around him he noticed more people leaving the briefing room creating a small crowd outside the door. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Teyla in front of all these people; especially as he wasn't 100 sure his question was going to end in another argument.

"This way!" nodding towards the door which lead out on the balcony.

Kolya watched as John lead Teyla out on to the balcony. Doctor Weir would decrease security he knew this for sure, after he had given them the ZPM in a sign of trust, she would have no choice but to return the offer. All he had to do was wait.

"Quinlan" Kolya called to his second in command.

"Yes Sir?"

"You and O'Callaghan." Kolya started looking over his shoulder to see where the Marines were. He noticed that they were still standing by the door of the briefing room waiting for Major Lorne, who was inside talking to Doctor Weir. "I want to know everything." He ordered nodding in the direction John and Teyla had walked in.

Kolya did not need to explain more, Quinlan understood fully.

Ronan watched with curiosity as the Genii leader left with the scientist and only one of his solider. He'd seem the brief conversation between him and his 2nd in command, Ronan only wished he'd been close enough to hear it.

A small group of the marines left their positions following the three men down the corridor as the other stayed put.

Something was happening Ronan knew for sure, the question was what. Carefully disappearing in to shadows he decided to hang around and find out.


	12. Chapter 12 Take my advice

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date Fri Jan 26  
Part: 12/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Ronan, Teyla  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1588  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 12 – Take my advice**

As the door slid shut behind John he watched as Teyla walked away from him, walking over to the balcony. She looked down towards the ocean her shoulders were slumped; eyes showing nothing but pain.

John hated seeing Teyla like this, worrying that he was the cause.

"What did you want to ask me John?" her voice was soft barely even a whisper but John heard her.

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok!" he spoke hoping his voice sound more confident than he felt.

It was a strange feeling to John, not knowing how to act around Teyla. They had always been close and John would admit that in the early days there would be the odd uncomfortable moment; they were from different planets after all. But as the months, the years went by things had changed. He'd learned about her people and she had learnt about his causing those moments to disappear completely.

"I am fine."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you!" John walked over towards her talking up his usually position by her side. If he had been expecting some kind of response to his replied he received none.

"It is not my problem if you do not believe me John, it is yours." her answer was cold and harsh, completely unlike Teyla.

"Teyla?" John asked placing his hands on her arms turning her to face him. John watched Teyla as he held her in front of him.

Placing his hand under Teyla's chin John gentle lifted her head till she was looking at him. Their eyes met and John could see the unshed tears shining back at him.

"Tell me" he pleaded.

"I am fine."

"You're lying!" John spoke softly their eyes still locked, lips only inches apart. It was Teyla that pulled away first breaking the spell which had been cast between them.

"And why would you think that John?" her voice was laced with anger and John didn't like where he saw this conversation heading. "Could it be because that has been your reply to me every time I have asked, every time I have tried to help."

"Teyla lets not ..."

"What do you want John?"

"I told you" he paused "I wanted to check you were alright!"

"And you have my answer ... you can now leave." She told him before turning back to the balcony looking out across the ocean.

John hesitated not wanting to leave but unsure if he should stay. Teyla was angry whether it was because of him or some thing else John didn't know; it was most likely him.

"You are not leaving!"

"No"

"Then there must be something else that you wanted." John knew it was useless trying to deny the fact; Teyla had always been able to read him like a book.

"You've been acting a little strange." before he'd even finished his statement John knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"I have been acting strange!" Teyla looked at him in disbelief.

"Just a little unlike yourself."

"Judging by your recent actions John I would stay you were the one acting unlike yourself, I mean ..."

"What did Kolya say to you yesterday?" John asked stopping her mid sentence, he watched as Teyla tensed; her eyes widening in shock at the sudden change in subject.

"He said nothing of importance."

"You're lying to me." he growled in frustration "Talk to me Teyla."

"But you will not talk to me."

"This isn't about me Teyla it's ..."

"No John it is" she shouted. John watched as she glanced around checking that no one had seen or heard her sudden outburst.

"What did he say Teyla?" John asked again this time controlling his voice trying to calm the situation. Teyla did not answer only continued to stare out into the ocean. "Teyla please." he spoke softly.

"It is of no importance." Before John could stop her she was gone, the doors sliding close behind her; leaving him alone.

Ronan stood in the shadows watching the scene before him. Outside on the balcony he could see Sheppard and Teyla talking, wondering what they could be discussing. He could sense the tension which hung around the two even from this distance; it was obvious in the way they stood. During their conversation a distance had grown between them, little by little they moved further away.

Even Ronan found him self interested in the sudden change of his friends relationship, but they were not what held his attention.

Ronan could see two of the Genii soldiers standing not far from the briefing room, and as John and Teyla spoke these two had started their own little journey; one which moved them closer and closer to the balcony doors.

For some reason which Ronan had yet to find out these two were watching Teyla and John.

Ronan heard the sound of a door opening looking past the Genii just in time to see Teyla leaving. She walked quickly noticing nothing and no one, content just to stare at the floor as she hurried away. Ronan glanced again to John, he leaned on the balcony's edge head in hands, looking tired; defeated.

Just as Ronan was about to leave his hiding place to join his friend, he noticed the Genii officers huddle together whispering quietly. The marines stood near by but no where near enough to hear what they were discussing.

Ronan watched as one of them; he believed to be Kolya 2nd in command nodding in the direction Teyla had just left in.

Before Ronan could move towards them to two men spilt up, moving away in different directions. Ronan gave a low growl knowing there was now way he could follow both.

They were up to some thing and Ronan would bet his life that Kolya was behind it. The two men had been spying on Sheppard, was Kolya going to try and kill him once and for all. He would talk to John; see if he had noticed anything strange.

Finally moving forward out of the shadows Ronan made his way towards his team leader. The wind was the first thing he felt as the door open, a coldness whipping him across the face.

"Sheppard!" Ronan greeted receiving no reply and not expecting one. "Kolya's up to something."

"Tell me something I don't know!" John answered raising his head to look out into the ocean.

"You noticed anything?"

"Like what?" John asked turning to face the Satedan, but Ronan didn't offer an answer. "He's lying!" John spoke again though Ronan was unsure what he meant.

"Kolya?"

"Yeah"

"When has he ever told the truth?" Ronan stated, he noticed that this caused John to smile though it was only slightly.

"Good point!" John paused "You believe any of that bullshit about apologising, giving us the ZPM for nothing?" Ronan didn't have to answer John could see what he was looking for in his face. "Didn't think so!" Ronan heard John let out a long sigh before he continued. "Smart though … got to hand the bastard that."

"Smart!" Ronan asked confused

"Giving us the ZPM, leaves Elizabeth no choice but to offer something in return … like reduced security."

"One thing doesn't add up."

"Just one?" John exclaimed looking somewhat amused

"No wraith would destroy a city and leaving behind a ZPM."

"Maybe it was hiden." John suggested though even he didn't believe it.

"The Wraith missed it but the Genii didn't!"

"You think they took it." John asked. Ronan notice that any hint of amusement which was there moments before was now gone.

"Only one way to find out."

"I'll talk to Elizabeth when she gets back." John told him once again his arms resting on the balcony looking out at the ocean.

A silence fell over the two men as they both stood watching the wave's crash against one of the distant piers.

"So what's going on between you and Teyla?"

John tried to hide the fact that he was surprised by Ronan question, but he didn't hide it well enough.

Ronan saw that his whole body seemed to tense at the mention of the Athosian.

"What makes you think there's anything going on?"

"I'm not blind Sheppard … though I think most of your people are!" Ronan took up John position next to him, arms resting on the balcony looking out beyond the horizon. "You've both been acting strange around each other for some time."

"This whole Kolya thing has many people acting strange."

"I'm not stupid either." Ronan heard John let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know Ronan … I really don't know." John paused taking a deep breath "I mean one minute we're arguing the next we're …"

"You're what?"

"Nothing" Ronan waiting wondering if John would continue. "He said something to her yesterday!"

"Who? Kolya?"

"Yeah"

"What was it?" Ronan felt the anger inside him, not sure if he wanted to hear what John was going to say.

"I don't know!" It was obvious by John's tone that he too was angry. "She wouldn't tell me"

Ronan glanced through the windows which looked into the city noticing that Doctor Weir had returned. Slapping John on the back he turned also noticed what the Satedan had.

"Take my advice Sheppard; talk to her, sort out what ever happened between you two." He began to leave the door opening at his command. "And tell her you love her" he shouted over his shoulder before the door closed shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 13 Discovered

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 13/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Elizabeth, Teyla (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2469  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, slight sexual content  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 13 - Discovered**

"Something's not right Elizabeth and I bet if we go to that planet we'll find out." John tried to convince her.

John just knew something was wrong, that Kolya was up to something and he was determined to find out what it was. He was lying and John was sure of it, now all he had to do was prove it.

"John I can't ..."

"He doesn't have to know, just send me and Ronan. We'll have a look around see if anything seems strange and be back before you know it."

"John I can't ..."

"That planet is the key; Kolya said he found it deserted; destroyed by the wraith. Doesn't that sound strange to you?"

"If the ZPM was easy enough for the Genii to find it, why would the wraith leave it behind?" Ronan pointed out

"True" Elizabeth agreed.

"Elizabeth if we don't go now it maybe too late."

"John I can't"

"Elizabeth!" he shouted "This is Kolya we are talking about. We've already given him too much time and space we need to act now.

"As I was saying ..." she held up her hands to fend off any other interruptions. "I can not send you and Ronan that would be too obvious but I agree the planet should be checked out."

"Great we'll suit up ..."

"John stop." She called before the colonel had chance to leave. "Major Lorne and his team can check it out; I want you and Ronan staying here." John seemed happy with her decision which was good because what she had to tell him next he defiantly wasn't going to like. "I've agreed to lighten security around Kolya and his men."

"What!" Elizabeth jumped slightly at John's reply "That's not your decision to make! As head of security I should have ..."

"Yes John I know." she stopped him. "But you are too involved in this; too much has happened between you and Kolya. I had to show some form of trust and this was the only way." She could see the hurt look in John's face at the fact that Elizabeth hadn't asked him about this before. "I'm sorry John but I had to make a decision."

John could only nod at Elizabeth explanation. What did she think reducing security would achieve?

"It's a bad idea!" Ronan spoke up pulling then both from their thoughts. "I caught one of Kolya's men spying on John.

"What!" They both exclaimed at the same.

"When?" Elizabeth added.

"After the briefing." he told her before turning to face John. "When you and Teyla were talking on the balcony moment ago"

"And you're just telling me now!" John replied angrily

"John please!" Elizabeth asked moving closer to Ronan. "You sure he was spying? Could he have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"I don't know!" Ronan heard John mutter something to himself as he turned away, but he was unable to hear what the Colonel said. "Something didn't seem right; I wanted proof before I mentioned anything."

"Ok!" Elizabeth considered her options. "I'm not going to increase the security again until we have more to go on."

"So we keep an eye on them." John suggested joining the conversation once again.

"Seems like the best course of action! Let me know if you find anything!"

"Will do!" and with that John left with Ronan close behind

"Hey Sheppard wait up!" Ronan called from behind him.

John was slightly annoyed that Ronan hadn't told him about the spying and he was very annoyed at Elizabeth for stealing his job. Security matters were his problem not hers.

"Look Sheppard"

"Ronan its no big deal, I'd have probably done the same if our positions were reverse." He stopped contemplating his next move. "Look I'll get Lorne and his team; you inform Rodney and Teyla what's happening."

"Sure … meet back here." But before John could answer the Satedan slapped him on the back before taking off in a light jog.

John watched as Major Lorne and his team disappeared through the gate. It would take him a few hours before they had any information for them.

"I suggest you get some rest!" Elizabeth spoke from beside him. "There is nothing else you can do for now John, get some sleep."

John only nodded to her requested as he watched the gate disengage. Elizabeth left returning to her office and John welcomed the time to himself. Since Kolya's arrival things around the city had been so out of control, he'd had very little time to himself to think.

John mindlessly walked along the corridors deciding that Elizabeth was right and all they could do now was wait. Maybe taking a quick nap would help him feel a little better; it was a long shot but defiantly worth a try.

John thought back to his earlier conversation with Ronan, and his comments about Teyla.

The Satedan was right he should talk to Teyla, try and clear the air between them again. But telling her how he felt, John didn't think that was a good idea.

John treasured his friendship with Teyla as he did with the rest of his team. He wasn't sure what he'd do if anything went and ruined the bond they all shared, they were the closest thing to family he had.

Ronan, Carson even Rodney they were like brothers to him, they had their ups and downs and Rodney annoyed the hell out of him; but when it came down to it each and everyone would risk their life for the others.

Teyla on the other hand was very different. He'd notice from the very beginning she was a beautiful women, not only that but she was amazing. A leader to her people, she was caring, brave; she could kick his arse, there just weren't enough words to describe her.

Yes John had noticed all this but being a member of his team he had forced those thoughts out of his mind.

In the military you didn't get evolved with people in your team. Granted the people who made up those rules had never meet Teyla, but that didn't matter, the rules were there for a reason. Even though Teyla wasn't a member of the air force, she wasn't even from earth John would do what was right.

But over the years as they got to know each other better; as the bond between them grew the rules became harder and harder to follow.

What if John did take Ronan's advice and told Teyla everything; told her he'd fallen head over heels in love for her, what did he expect in return?

What if she didn't feel the same? Would they be able to carry on as normal if she knew how he truly felt, or would things between them just become too uncomfortable? Teyla might even ask to transfer teams or leave completely to live with her people. John didn't think he'd be able to cope without seeing her everyday.

What was happening to him? He never got this worked up about a women why was it different this time.

Whether he told her or not John needed to talk to Teyla.

After deciding that the best course of action was to talk to Teyla herself John had spend ages searching the city for any sign of the Athosian.

He'd checked the gyms no sign, the mess hall; nothing. He'd even gone out to as many piers as he knew to see if Teyla had gone to one of them. But no matter where he looked the Athosian leader couldn't be found.

She hadn't even turned up to the briefing after lunch; Elizabeth explaining that she hadn't felt to well and had asked to be excused.

So once the briefing had finished John checked her quarters; empty. He went to ask Carson but if Teyla had been feeling unwell she never went to see him.

After the infirmary John had once again checked the mess hall, all he found there was Rodney; who hadn't seen her since the morning.

Ronan was now in the gym but he too hadn't seen her in some time.

John was beginning to get worried. The sun had set and most of Atlantis was now turning in for the night, maybe he should check her quarters again.

But John didn't have too up ahead he caught sight of the very person he'd been searching half the day for.

"Hey Teyla wait up!" John called after her just as she was about to round a corner.

At hearing Johns voice she stopped turning in his direction.

"Colonel" she spoke "Has Major Lorne and his team returned yet?"

"What?" He asked caught slightly off guard by her question. "No …they radioed in a few hours ago saying its going to take a little longer then they expected they're going to radio again in the morning."

They feel into step as both continued down the corridor. He should say something, things between them had been tense over the last week and John hated it. Softly taking hold of her elbow he pulled her to a stop

"Look Teyla can we talk?"

"John?"

John looked up and down the corridor, they were among some of the living quarters for the scientist which seemed a little too busy for this time of night; surely everyone should be asleep by now or at least in their rooms.

"Why don't we go down here?" Gently putting his hand into the small of her back and guiding her away from the curious scientisst which were looking their way. The last thing he wanted right now was an audience.

"Is everything ok John?"

"Sure." he replied as he continued to lead Teyla down there corridor. It wasn't long before the people disappeared and they were alone, away from prying eyes and ears.

As they rounded one more corner John came to a halt removing his hand from Teyla's back. John watched as she leaned up against the wall, John stood in front of her a little closer than he needed to be. Thoughts from the other day flashed through his mind and once again John found himself wanting to kiss the beautiful woman before him.

"Look Teyla ..." he began slightly distracted by her eyes. "The last few days have been ..." he searched for the right words but his mind came up blank.

"Awkward!" Teyla answered for him

"You could say that." Silence settled over them once again neither knowing what to say next.

"John ..."

"No wait!" he interrupted bring his hand quickly up resting his fingers lightly on her lips to stop her from saying anything else.

"I'm not good at this Teyla ..."

Teyla wanted to say something, anything but his fingers on her lips stop her from doing so. Even if she could talk Teyla didn't think her body would be able to. Her lips seemed to burn from Johns touch, and Teyla could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

John wasn't sure how to continue, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for the way he'd acted over the last week but the words didn't come. He wanted to tell her how he felt, that he loved her but still the words refused to be spoken.

John slid his hand across her face till it was gently cupping her check this thumb softly tracing the line of her lips.

Hours could have passed in those few moments, the wraith could have destroyed the city around them but John and Teyla wouldn't have noticed; wouldn't have cared. All that matter was each other.

Teyla felt Johns hand slide from her cheek down her neck till it rested on her shoulder, his other hand coming up to twirl a strand of hair in his fingers. Before she could reject John leaned in close capturing her lips with his own.

His lips felt soft, his chest hard against hers, Teyla started to push away but knew that was not what she wanted to do. Her hands made their own way up gripping the front of his shirt as if he would disappear if she didn't. John's body moved closer and closer, but never close enough.

Teyla let herself relax her body moulding to his. She yearned to be part of him, to melt into him. The horrors of the last week seemed to fade, all thoughts of Kolya and the Genii evaporating into thin air.

Eventually the need for air made them pull away, Teyla could feel the warmth of John's body pressed up against hers.

Teyla didn't know who moved in first, but before long John lips were against her once more, his tongue teasing the edges of her lips before gentle probing the inside of her mouth.

Teyla could not describe the feelings which were running through her body, they were too overwhelming. His hands touched her, fire scorching her skin.

John's hands glided over the curves of her waist coming to rest on her hips, as his lips continued to caress hers. He kissed Teyla hard and she kissed him back. Everything he had been feeling over last few days, weeks; even months was poured into that kiss.

Teyla let go from Johns shirt her arms wrapping around his neck. She clung to him, kissing him hungrily, wanting him in a way that was total new to her. So unexpected that it scared her.

His hands moved around till they reached the small of her back, gentle slipping under her top to rest against her cool skin. John heard Teyla's gasp for breath at the contact followed by a soft moan as he lightly traced small circles on her bare skin.

Teyla arched her body which pushed her even closer to John. She wanted him, and if her mouth and tongue hadn't been battling with his she would have told him.

She didn't need to say it!

"God Teyla ..." John moaned pulling his mouth from hers to trail a line of kisses down her neck. This time it was Teyla's turned to let out at moan at the sensations he was causing inside her.

"My quarters?" Teyla managed to ask just before John captured her lips again their mouth devouring each other.

"Mine are closer!"

But neither made any attempt to move, both unwilling to let go of the other. Teyla's mind wasn't working, only her body and it reacted more and more to Johns with each kiss; each touch.

The corridor around them receded. The city. The galaxy; nothing matter apart from the two of them.

John and Teyla were so caught up in each other that neither notice to dark shadow which lingered down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14 Plan B

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 14/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: Kolya, Ronan  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1341  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, violence  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 14 – Plan B**

"I'm telling you sir something isn't right."

Kolya was sitting in his quarters which Atlantis had provided listening to his second in command. Doctor Weir had reduced their security leaving just one guard outside instead of 5, Kolya couldn't help but smile as his plan fell into place.

"You worry too much Quinlan."

"The Major, Lorne I believe his name is. He left through the Stargate earlier today."

"And this is something we should be concerned about." Kolya asked unconvinced

"It was kept a secret sir, as far as I can make out only Sheppard's team and a few others knew about it."

"And you believe they have gone to planet where we found the ZPM."

"Yes sir"

"Of course if this was true they could discover they village destroyed like we told them."

"That is true sir but ..." Kolya noticed Quinlan falter

"I trust all evidence of our part in the town destruction was removed as I ordered. If the Major and his team believe it was the wraith that ..." Kolya stopped recognising the looked of guilt and panic which flashed across Quinlan face. "Unless of course they have reason to believe otherwise."

"They may have reason to doubt the wraiths involvement sir."

Kolya turned away from his second in command. He clenched his fists trying to remain calm but failing.

If Atlantis found out that the destruction of the people on that planet weren't the result of a wraith attack then suspicions would land on them.

When the discovery of a ZPM had been made, Kolya believed that would be his ticket to Atlantis; though it proved slightly harder to achieve than he had expected.

The village was small made up of mainly farmers, but still they would not trade the devise to the Genii no matter what Kolya offered them. In the end he had little choice but to take it by force.

Knowing that if Atlantis found out the way he had attained the ZPM an alliance would be out of the question, and even though that wasn't his main goal Kolya still needed time in the city to set his plan into action.

Kolya gave his men strict instructions to destroy the village, all villages; young and old, men and women were to be killed so that no witness's were left.

"When are the Major and his team due to return?" Kolya asked controlling the anger in his voice was much as possible.

"They sent word a few hours ago Sir." Quinlan paused "They should arrive back to Atlantis early tomorrow."

Kolya growled in frustration slamming his fist down on the desk with such force that the noise vibrated around the room.

"And Atlantis will know we have been lying!" he shouted

"But Sir ..."

"Silence" Kolya commanded.

Kolya knew that trying to take Atlantis quickly and by force wasn't going to succeed; he had tried it and failed. An alliance between them would have giving him much more time. Time to learn there codes, how the city operated and then maybe his men would have been able to over thrown them.

Now it looked like his plan was once again failing. Soon Major Lorne would return with proof that the Genii destroyed the village killing its people and taking the ZPM.

Elizabeth would have little choice but to abounded all talks of an alliance asking him to leave, or even if John got his own way keeping them imprisoned.

No Kolya would not allow that to happen, after all the years it took him to reach this position he was not about to sit back and let them take it way from him.

"We must leave Atlantis!"

"Sir are you sure!"

"We have little choice." Kolya sighed

"Our back up plan Sir, we can be ready to go by morning."

"Make sure you are ready."

"Yes Sir!" Quinlan answer preparing himself to leave.

"Quinlan." Kolya called him back "I will be damned if I let Sheppard beat me again. What have you learnt?"

"It appears you were correct Sir about Teyla"

"Really!" Kolya smiled intrigued at what his second in command had to say. "I saw them myself Sir, they were together in the corridor. I was able to follow and watched as they both entered the colonel's quarters."

"They did not see you?" Kolya asked

"They were occupied with other matters Sir."

"How interesting." Kolya's grin increased "Where are they now?"

"I left O'Callaghan on watch as far as I know neither has left"

"Brilliant!" Kolya chuckled evilly "I may not be able to take control of Atlantis but at least Sheppard will not longer be a problem."

It was a little pass 7 in the morning as Ronan walked mindless down the corridor unsure of his destination. The Satedan had been unable to settle all night and in the early hours had given up sleep deciding he would keep a check on their visitors.

It was around 4am when Ronan arrived at the Genii's quarters and was surprised to find out that only Kolya was present.

So this is where he found himself, he'd sent the last 3 hours searching the city but still there had been no sign of them.

"Where are they" Ronan growled to himself deciding it was time to inform John of their new situation.

"Sheppard" Ronan spoke into his ear piece waiting to hear the colonel's voice, there was no reply. "Sheppard" Ronan tried again but still no answer.

Kicking the wall in frustration he changed his direction heading for Johns room. Something wasn't right here, he could sense it.

"Teyla" Ronan waited for the Athosian to answer knowing full well she would be up by this time, but again there came no reply.

"McKay!" Ronan practically shouted down his radio making a small scientist jump as he walked passed her. "McKay answer your damn radio."

"What?" came the angry scientist reply

"You seen Sheppard?"

"As I was sleeping at the time I was so rudely awaken; no." his voice was full of sarcasm but Ronan ignore it. He was only a few minutes away from John's quarters if he wasn't there he'd head straight for the control room.

"What about Teyla?"

"Didn't I just explain … I was ASLEEP!!"

"I can't find either."

"Well that's a shocker … its 7am ever thought of looking in their beds."

Ronan stopped in his tracks quickly hiding himself in the shadows. Up ahead he could see the door to John's quarters and across the corridor trying not to been seem was a Genii soldier.

"McKay."

"WHAT!!" Rodney's reply screamed down the head piece.

"Get out of bed we've got a problem!"

"A problem what sort …" But Ronan turned off his radio before the scientist could ask any more.

Staying still he watched the Genii who was only a few metres away from him. He was defiantly watching Sheppard's door but why? What was Kolya up too?

Ronan manage to get a few steps nearer, still the Genii soldier didn't notice him, remaining in the shadows he inched closer and closer.

Before the Genii had any hint as what was happening Ronan's hand shot round the mans neck pinning him up against the wall.

"You want to tell me what you're doing" he growled

"nothing." The Genii squeaked gasping for breath but finding very little. Ronan increased his grip watching the Genii's face turned slowly red.

"You want to try that again."

But before Ronan received his answer a loud explosion echoed down the corridors, making the walls rattle and lights flicker. Alarms immediately began to sound and Ronan could hear the distance cries of people as they rushed around in panic."

"What just happened?" he asked tightening his hand even more

"I … I don't" the Genii gulp for air trying to get some into his lungs "Don't know."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find out." Halling the man off the wall he dragging him over to Johns quarters before opening the door.


	15. Chapter 15 A Morning to Remember

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 15/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Ronan (little bits from some others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2144  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, sexual content  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 15 – A Morning to Remember**

Something woke up John though what it was he didn't know. Looking towards his night stand for his radio John was surprised when he found it missing. Strange ... he always put his radio there.

John was drawn from his wondering when the person laying next to him shifted lightly in her sleep. Glancing down he saw the sleeping form of Teyla snuggled up to him. Her head rested gently on his chest, a hand on his stomach; legs tangled with his. John's arm was round her shoulders his hand resting lightly on the bare skin of Teyla's hip. John relaxed pulling her closer to him, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

Looking towards the clock he saw it was a little pass 0600, he didn't have to be on duty for another 2 hours.

For the first time in over a week John believed things where beginning to get better. The change in his and Teyla relationship could cause some problems; they were going to have a lot to talk about once this mess with Kolya was sorted.

Some people were going too look at their relationship as a disaster waiting to happen, they were going to question his judgement; his decisions.

Maybe it would be best if they kept it just between them. John had seen what happened to couples on the base, he'd seen it happen between Carson and Cadman.

People talked they always had and they always would. John couldn't remember a single day that he hadn't heard some sort of conversation along the lines of who as seeing who, this person is sleeping with that person, while she cheats on him with him (or even her).

The gossip mill on in the city was huge and completely out of control.

Maybe John was jumping the gun here. Could Teyla regret what had happened between them? OK it wasn't quite the way that John imagined it would happen, acting like a pair of horny teenagers in the middle of the corridor before ending up in his quarters for a night of wild passionate sex. He wasn't complaining but maybe things would have been better if they'd taken it a little slower.

John tucked a stray piece of hair gently behind Teyla ear as he watched her sleep. She truly was the most beautiful women John had known.

His hand which rested on her hip began to trace lazy circles on her soft skin, John noticing a small smile appear of her lips as Teyla continued to sleep.

If these were going to be his last few moments she spent in his arms John was going to enjoy every minute. Bring his hand up he traced alone the line of her jaw memorizing every single bit of detail. He ran his fingers carefully across her brow and down her noise; Teyla's skin was so soft under his touched her hair silky and smooth.

John noticed a change in her breathing knowing Teyla would soon be awake. The moment of truth was upon him, would see welcome this change in their relationship or would she believe it was all a mistake. John could only wait.

Teyla's eyes fluttered open and John watched as she took her time to get her bearings.

"Morning" John spoke softy a little worried that how Teyla may react. Her eyes lifted to meet his and John's breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the women beside him.

Teyla's hair was slightly flat of the side of her head which had been resting on his chest, her eyes still dazed with the signs of sleep.

John would give his life to spend the rest of his days waking up next to her.

A small smile appeared on Teyla's face, as she moved her hand from his stomach to lightly trace her fingers alone his jaw line. All John's worries disappeared in an instant.

"Morning" Teyla replied tilting her head till her lips lightly pressed against his in the chases of kisses, before she settle back down her head resting once again on John's chest.

"Sorry to wake you" Teyla heard John say as he continued to draw circles on her lower back; she saw the smirk on his face knowing that he was far from sorry.

Teyla couldn't believe how right it felt to wake up in John's arms, to see him smile and feel his lips on hers. This truly was the way Teyla wished she could wake up every morning.

Teyla could not remember the last time she felt so connected to a man, it was like John and herself were one, two people meant to be together.

But she was a member of his team and that could cause problems. Would she be able to go out and face the wraith knowing that at any minute the man she loved could be killed, would she be able to make the right decision if it was called for; could she trust her judgment?

Many question which they would have to address but not now, now she was just going to stay in his arms as long as possible, enjoying the feeling of security the feeling that she was where she belonged.

John's hand still remained tracing patterns on her heated skin a cheeky and mysterious smile dancing across his lips.

"You do not look that sorry." Teyla replied trying hard not to show her amusement

"Your right" John leaned down pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, Teyla felt her body heat shot up a few more degrees. "I'm not sorry at all."

Teyla felt a slight pressure on her shoulder as John gently pushed her gently on to her back, rolling himself till he rested on top. John smiled before capturing her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

Neither knew how long they stayed that way, kissing in the soft light of the morning sun.

"I should be leaving soon," Teyla turned her head and squinted at the clock realising how late it was getting.

"There's no rush"

John slid his hands up over Teyla's hips and the curve of her waist until they reached her breasts. His fingers were spider web soft as they danced across her skin sending shivers throughout her whole body. Teyla arch her chest pushing herself closer to him, kissing him even harder.

Teyla could feel her breathing quicken at the feelings being caused by John feather soft touch. She ran her fingers alone his spine causing him to arch into her a low moan escaping his lips.

An explosion sounded in the distance as a tremor shook the walls of John quarters. Teyla and John stopped dead in their tracks all thoughts of continuing vanishing from their minds.

"What was that?" Teyla asked slightly worried. John could hear the panic in her voice and hoped that his didn't sound the same.

"I don't know."

John rolled off of Teyla and out of the bed, grabbing his boxers which had been left forgotten on the floor the night before. As he looked around for his radio he noticed Teyla move from the bed looking for her clothes.

He heard the sound of his door opening just before Teyla gasped grabbing the sheet from his bed and wrapping it around her naked body.

Ronan stood in John's door way and look of shock plastered across his face; obviously he hadn't expected John to have company. Reaching for his trousers quickly pulling them on before grabbing his shirt he suddenly noticed that Ronan wasn't alone.

Ronan held one of Kolya's men around his throat, and by the redness of the soldiers face Ronan was holding him a little too tight.

"What's going on?" John asked quickly pulling his T-shirt over his head, he watched as Teyla turned her back on the men while she pulled her own shirt on.

"Could ask you the same question!"

"Ronan" John growled

"Some kind of explosion." Ronan replied glancing over to Teyla who was just replacing her radio.

"And him?" John gestured to the Genii shoulder as he turned from the Satedan to retrieve his side arm, strapping it to his thigh.

"Caught him spying outside."

"On what?" Teyla asked the conversation suddenly grabbing her attention.

Ronan watched as two of his best friends stopped their rushing around both watching him, waiting anxiously for his answer.

"I'm guessing the two of you."

Before John had a chance to reply Elizabeth's voice sound over the radio. "Colonel Sheppard please report your position."

"What's going on Elizabeth?" he asked

"John, where have you been? You've been out of radio contact."

"Yeah well ..." John paused looking over to Teyla noticing the slightly blush rise to her cheeks. "Was a little preoccupied. Heard an exposition what's going on?"

"Not sure" Elizabeth voice sound strained "Looks like a bomb John, in one of the science labs."

"A bomb ... Kolya?"

"I don't know."

John saw out the corner of his eye Ronan thrown the Genii soldier up against the wall pulling his gun on the man. With his hand still firmly around the soldiers throat Ronan aimed his gun at his head.

"You know anything about this." the satedan growled.

"We've got at least 20 dead John, many more injured." She paused John could hear the hesitation in her voice. "The ZPM was targeted, we're lucky the whole city wasn't destroyed."

John didn't know what to do, 5 minutes ago he was in bed with Teyla now Elizabeth was telling he a bomb had exploded, people had been killed and injured; things were happening to quickly.

"John" He turned towards Teyla feeling her hand as it gently rested on his arms, a small smile graced her lips trying hard to reassure him.

"You think it was Kolya." Ronan spoke from where he held the Genii to the wall.

"One way to find out."

Ronan tightened his hand even more around the soldier throat, he started to struggle clawing at Ronan's hands trying desperately to release his grip.

"Ronan … he's not going to be able to tell us anything if he passes out!" John protested. Ronan reluctantly took notice releases his grip but only slightly.

"You want to tell us what's going on." John walked forward towards Ronan and his prisoner not expecting the man to answer. "What was the explosion?" still the Genii didn't speak. "What about why you were spying out side my room? … You going to answer my questions or am I going to have to get my friend here to tighten his grip again."

"Tell him." Ronan growled

"I'll tell you nothing!" He spat back at them

"Well then we're just have to do this the hard way." John spoke as he walked over to one of his cabinets pulling out a set of restrains, throwing them to the Satedan indicating for him to tie the Genii up. "Ronan you and me are going for Kolya."

"What about him?"

"Tie him up we'll leave him here, he might be willing to talk a little later."

Ronan pulled the Genii away from the wall turning him sharply before pushing him back hard. Yanking his arms up Ronan placed the restraints around the mans wrists a little rougher than he needed to.

"This wont work" the Genii spat "Commander Kolya will ..." but before he could finish a swift punch from Ronan knock him unconscious.

"Elizabeth what's the situation." John spoke into his radio.

"Not good John ... a whole section has been destroy, sensors and controls are down; many people are trapped ..." Elizabeth was cut short by the sound of another exposition.

"Elizabeth" John waited for her to reply but it never came. "Elizabeth" he shouted.

Teyla and Ronan stood by his side waiting, hoping that the Atlantis leader was alright. Their prayers were answered as a familiar voice sounded across the line.

"I'm ok John." her voice was strained her breathing rapid. "Control panels are exploding everywhere."

"Just hold on ... we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Hurry." and the line went dead.

"Elizabeth ... Elizabeth!" the line remained silent. "The radios are down." John told Ronan and Teyla as he turned to face them.

"Plan?"

"Teyla you head down towards the labs see if there's anything you can help with, we'll join you as soon as we can." All three of them left the room surveying the corridor. People were rushing around many in a state of shock and panic.

"Where are you going?" Teyla asked slightly confused that John and Ronan would not be going with her.

"We're going to get Kolya; I'll bet he had something to do with this." John growled anger running through his body.

Yes Kolya had something to do with this, John would bet his life on it.


	16. Chapter 16 More Trouble

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 30.1.07  
Part: 16/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla Ronan, (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1531  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, sexual content  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 16 – More Trouble**

Teyla ran down the corridor watching the faces of everyone what ran pass her. People were scared! Teyla could hear the screams and cries of the Atlantis people and she was still some distance from the explosion.

"Quickly we need to get him to infirmary before the lad bleeds to death." Teyla hear the unmistakable sound of Carson's voice as he barked orders towards his medical staff. They were running towards her a young scientist on the stretcher a trail of blood running alone the corridor behind them.

"Carson" she shouted as the doctor drew closer.

"Teyla thank god I need your help!" Teyla ran alone side him so Carson didn't have to slow his pace.

"What can I do" she asked looking down at the poor man in desperate need of the doctor help. He's face was deathly white most likely from the lost of blood. Cason held a bundle of fabric what looked like his jacket to the scientist chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was of no use the blood still flowed free.

Within minutes they entered the infirmary Carson ordering the nurses to get the man straight into surgery.

She looked around at the scene which was before her. Every bed was full with people hurt from the blast, people who she knew and cared about.

The whole medical staff was working, rushing this way and that, trying to stop people from bleeding, stitching their wounds; it looked like a battle scene.

Looking over towards the glass window which lead to the operating theatres Teyla could see that every doctor was busy working a different patient many working on their own as nurses couldn't be spared. Some of the more serious cases had soldiers lending a handed, holding IV bag or passing equipment. Teyla did think she had ever seen as much blood as she could see now.

Further into the infirmary Teyla could see the unmistakable out line of body bags, so many had already lost there lives.

"Teyla." Carson called pulling Teyla from her thoughts. "I need you to take this." He handed her bag, Teyla looked at him unsure of what he meant for her to do.

"Carson?"

"It's full of medical supplies! There was too many injured Elizabeth is direction the minor injures to the mess hall I need you to get this to my nurses down there.

"Of course." she nodded leaving the infirmary quickly making her way towards the mess hall.

"I'll kill the bastard" John growled as he rounded the corner heading towards Kolya quarters, Ronan was close behind him.

"Not if I beat you too it."

The radios were back on line thanks to Rodney, but the power in most sections was still down. Rodney had managed to secure power in the gate room and infirmary but everywhere else was proving a little difficult.

Teyla had just radioed informing them that Elizabeth was sending minor injuries to the mess hall which was where she was headed now.

John wished he could just rewind time so he was back in bed with Teyla, instead of running down a corridor looking for a murdering psychopath.

"Sheppard" John was pulled from his thoughts as he turned to see what Ronan had seen. Lying on the floor was the security guard which had been posted outside the Genii's quarters.

"Is he ..." John didn't to ask the question but he needed to know. Watching as Ronan bent down placing his fingers to the officer's neck a feeling of dread flooded John's body.

"He's dead."

Teyla ran along the corridor, with power down in most of the city she was forced to take the long way missing out the transports and using the stairs.

"Elizabeth ..." Teyla breathed hard into her radio as she descended another set of stairs.

"Yes Teyla."

"I should be with you in about 3 minutes."

"Brilliant Teyla ... please hurry."

Teyla heard the plea in the doctor's voice summoning all the strength she had to quicken her pace.

Teyla saw the doors at the end of the corridor just through them down another set of stair and she would be at the mess hall. Coming to stop she palmed the door signal waiting for it to open; it didn't. They tried again but only received the same response.

"Rodney." Teyla spoke into her ear piece

"A little busy at the moment."

"I need to get supplies to the mess hall but the door is not opening, the only other way will take to long."

"Ok ok give me a minute ... "Teyla waited she could hear Rodney mumbling to himself on the other end of the line. "There's power in your section Teyla the door should be working."

Teyla tried the door again but still it did not open.

"Nothing Rodney!" she spoke a little frustrated

"Let me try from this end." another few moments of silence "Teyla it's jammed, looked towards the side of the door, the control panel there should be three crystals. If you move ..."

"There are only 2" Teyla spoke as she looked in the direction Rodney had told her.

"What!"

"There are two crystals Rodney."

"Well that can't be right ... someone must have moved the third crystal."

"Why would someone do that" Teyla asked the scientist but the line went dead before she could hear his answer.

"Rodney ..." no answer "John, Ronan ..." Still only silence "Elizabeth ... can anyone hear me?"

"I'm afraid that will be of no use my dear." The voice came from behind her Teyla knowing instantly who it belong to. "Now if you'd just come with us no one needs to get hurt."

Teyla turned slowly; Kolya and 3 of his men stood in front of her their weapons held pointing in her direction.

"People already have been hurt Kolya ... many have been killed because of you." she spat angrily. "Was this your plan all along?"

"No ..." Kolya answer calmly his voice giving away no emotion, his smug smile firmly plastered across his face. "I planned to take control of Atlantis but your suspicions have left me no choice."

"So what ... you try to destroy us." Kolya only laughed

"My dear, I never planned on destroying this city."

"A diversion! You set an explosion so no one would stop you from escaping; you killed many innocence people just to save yourself." Teyla couldn't believe how low this man could sink, he truly was evil. "So why are you still here, surly you've had enough time to escape"

"There is one more thing that must be done before we can leave." Teyla watched Kolya's face a feeling of dread feeling her body.

"You're after John ... your going to try and kill him." Teyla could feel a sickening feeling rise in her throat; she needed to warn John but how?

The radios were down and the door was locked. Assessing her situation she looked for a way out.

The door was locked, it was obvious that Kolya had moved the crystal preventing her escape that way, but she should be able to get passed the Genii leader and his men.

"Close my dear very close ... but you see I've found a better way to make the Colonel suffer."

"And what might that me." Teyla growled

"You!"

"He's gone ... that son of a bitch!!" John shouted "He set the explosion as a damn diversion. He's probably heading for the Stargate this instant."

Both he and Ronan had entered Kolya's quarters only to find them empty.

"Sheppard ..." Rodney voice sounded over the radio

"What is it McKay, we're got a bit of problem here."

"Well your about to have another one."

"Rodney."

"It's Teyla." John felt his heart dropped at the Athosian's name. Rodney must have it wrong she was in the mess hall helping with the injured. "Her radio's been cut, I can't reach her."

"You said powers crazy everywhere Rodney that doesn't mean she's in trouble."

"John" Rodney shouted down the line making John wince at the pain which shot through his ear. "Listen to me will you. She told me the door was stuck, but one of the crystals was removed. The detector shows 5 people in her immediate area ..."

John listened to Rodney but was unable to make anything out through his ranting.

"McKay slow down!"

"Just trust me John, she in trouble."

"Sheppard" Ronan spoke from his side "What if Kolya's gone for Teyla?"

"Why what would ..." John stopped mid sentence. Surly he wouldn't … not even Kolya could sink that low. "You said you saw his men spying on me after the briefing yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"And out side my room this morning."

"I bet his been watching you since he came through the gate, this was all just some plan to get back at you."

"No ... he wasn't watching me, he was watching Teyla." So many emotions were running through his body John was finding it hard to stay in control. Kolya had discovered the one thing which John wanted to keep from him; his feelings for Teyla. "He's going to use her to get to me."


	17. Chapter 17 He’s got Teyla

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 4.2.07  
Part: 17/?  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John (and little bits from the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1870  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 17 - He's got Teyla**

John and Ronan ran full speed down the corridor heading towards Teyla's last known position.

John couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, with Kolya around he should have known he would pull something like this, and all John had done was play straight into his hands.

"Sheppard" Rodney's voice sounded in his ear.

"We're nearly there Rodney." He shouted through his radio as they both descended the last set of stairs.

"I'm reading no life signs in that area!"

Panic filled John's whole body as he pushed himself to run faster. They had just been there a second ago; where the hell had they gone.

It wasn't long before Ronan and he reached the door that Teyla was stuck behind, but there was no sign of the young Athosian or any of the Genii.

"Rodney … their not here!" John gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Sheppard" Ronan called, John saw him crouching down to the floor but from his position he couldn't see what the Satedan had found.

"What you got." He asked walking over; hoping what ever it was would lead them to Teyla.

What John saw made his heart sink! On the floor was what looked like Teyla's side arm lying in a small puddle of blood.

"We don't know it's hers." John whispered though the knot which had formed in his gut told him other wise.

"Looks like they drugged her!"

"How'd you know?"

Ronan pointed over towards the wall, there lying on the floor was a syringe; an empty syringe.

"Rodney can you find them?"

"You're kidding me right?" the scientist's voice rang in his ear; it took all his control to remain calm.

"No Rodney I'm not!"

"The city is in a state of panic, people are running around everywhere I've got no way of sorting out who's who."

"What about Teyla's wraith DNA?" Ronan growled

"If I had full control of the system, yes I could find her but at the moment that's not the case."

"Well try harder!" Ronan shouted

"I am sorry if …." Rodney started anger sounding in his voice.

"Shut up the both of you." John roared he needed to think which wasn't very easy with Ronan and Rodney arguing.

"Ok Rodney we're coming to you. Kolya's got to make a break for the gate sooner or later."

Rodney rushed around the control panels trying as hard as he could to fix some of the systems. If he could just get the sensors working he'd be able to track down Teyla.

"Rodney."

"Jesus." Rodney nearly jumped out of his skin at Elizabeth's voice. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He gasped placing his hand over his heart.

"What's going on? She asked worry and concern sounding in her voice.

"Oh Kolya's kidnap Teyla and is somewhere loose in the city but apart form that …"

"WHAT!"

"Elizabeth I don't have time to explain." He grumbled pushing past her and heading over towards the gate controls.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth called but he paid no attention.

"Maybe if I route some the power from the gate I can …"

"RODENY" She shouted "What is happening and don't tell me you haven't got time. Make time!"

"Kolya's got Teyla." Elizabeth turned surprised to hear John's voice behind her. "As far as we can tell they cornered her in the corridor and pumped her full of drugs … they could be anywhere in the city by now."

"He's got Teyla!" Elizabeth asked not quite believing it was true.

"Damn-it!" Rodney shouted crashing his fists down onto the control panel. "Nothing is working; what ever they did it's fried all the circuits almost everything is dead. If I could only connect the laptop I might be able to …"

Rodney stopped mid sentence as if frozen in time.

"Rodney" Elizabeth questioned

"I got it!" He shouted and before any one could ask he'd picked up his laptop running up the stairs heading towards Elizabeth office.

"Rodney!" John shouted after him.

"The circuits of the controls are fried … useless!!" Rodney shouted down as all three followed him up the stairs.

"You said that!"

"yes yes yes I know." Rodney replied disappearing into Elizabeth's office.

By the time John, Ronan and Elizabeth had reached him, Rodney was sitting at her desk busily typing on the laptop.

"Rodney what are you doing?" Elizabeth breathed heavily from the door way.

"What do you think I'm doing!" he answered never once taking his eyes from the computer.

"McKay" Ronan warned

"The more you interrupt me the longer this is going to take." the scientist shouted in their general direction the pace of his typing never once slowing.

"Take to do what?" John growled clenching his fists by his sides as he tried to calm himself. Kolya could be any where in the city; any where with Teyla. Who knew what his plans were, was he going to make for the gate, or use Teyla as his bargaining chip to escape.

When John thought what that bastard could do to her his skin began to crawl.

"I've got it." Rodney exclaimed a huge smile appearing on his face. "The control panels were useless, circuits completely shot … couldn't do anything. Then I remember Elizabeth office works on ..."

Rodney continued to ramble on his words just blending together making no sense. John looked around at the other two faces in the room, both Elizabeth and Ronan looked as confused as he was.

"Rodney slow down." Elizabeth spoke calmly.

"Your office runs on a different circuit so I was able to connect the laptop and get into the system."

"So you can find Teyla?" Ronan asked before the scientist could finish his explanation.

"Yes ..." Rodney began to typing again." If I just input ... oh my god!"

"What" John asked but he received no answer. "McKay!" he shouted grabbing his friend's attention.

"Teyla's here!"

"What" John was confused "What do you mean she's here?"

"She's in the gate room."

John heard the sound of the gate before anyone else, quickly turning to the window to see the 4th chevron light up.

"Who's opening the gate?" Rodney asked shocked. Glancing down at the control panels John saw the technician who was on duty lying unconscious on the floor.

"Shit!" he cursed before running from the room and descending the stairs two at a time, the other three close behind.

"Rodney shut the gate down now" Elizabeth shouted but he had already begun to before she'd had time to finish the order.

"I can't!"

"What!" John pushed Elizabeth out of the way to get to the scientist "What do you mean you can't."

"It's not taking my commands I can't do anything."

"Fix it" John growled.

"Sheppard!" Kolya's voice rang round the control room it seemed to come from all directions.

Pulling his gun from the holster John aimed it in the most like direction the Genii leader could be; the gate.

He froze at the sight before him a mixture of anger and fear rising up inside him.

The gate whooshed into life casting more light on the figures which stood just a few feet from the event horizon.

"Well Colonel ... we find ourselves in this position once again."

Kolya stood by the gate surrounded by his men now armed with P90's, he held Teyla close to him; unconscious. What ever they drug her with sure had a kick; John could see a small gash on her forehead obviously from where she'd fought back.

John moved from his position behind the control panels; his gun never once leaving the man in front of him. Slowly he made his way towards the stairs which lead down towards the gate, Ronan right behind him. Taking one step at a time John started the decent.

"I would stop right there Colonel" John stopped mid step not wanting to give the man an excuse to hurt Teyla even more.

He heard Ronan growl beside him obviously the Satedan hated the situation as much as he did.

Teyla face was pale making the blood from her cut head stand out even more.

"Kolya let her go!"

"I don't think so Colonel!" Kolya laughed pulling Teyla closer to him. "You have proven to be too much trouble to be allowed to live."

"I could say the same about you."

"It seems we do agree on something." John took a stepped closer looking for the shot to take the Genii out.

"I'm your problem Kolya, not her!"

"Kolya." Elizabeth called looking down at the scene which was playing out in front of her. John and Ronan were advancing on the Genii but with every step they took forward, Kolya and his men took one back; taking them closer to the Stargate. She needed to do something to slow the Genii leader down, catch him off guard so Ronan and John could stop him. "Let Teyla go and you can leave through the Stargate."

"Please Doctor Weir you think that the Colonel wouldn't take the shot the moment I let go of her."

"Let her go Kolya."

"I don't think so Sheppard!" Taking another step backwards.

"Let her go Kolya or I will shot you."

"And risk hitting the women you love ... I think not."

John looked for the shot but there no way to hit Kolya without hitting Teyla. She looked so helpless being held up against him, her head limping down to her chest, eyes close half masked by her hair.

"Ronan you got a shot?" he asked hopefully

"Not without hitting Teyla!"

This couldn't be happening! John should never have allowed Elizabeth to let that bastard into the city, he should have know Kolya would have something like this planned.

John watched as Kolya took another step back; taking Teyla with him.

"Don't move!" he shouted stepping off the last step.

John and Ronan were about 10 feet away from Kolya; the Stargate only 3 feet. There was no way John was going to make it before he stepped through.

"Rodney shut down the damn gate." John shouted as the Genii took another step closer to his escape, now only 2 feet from the gate.

"That will not be possible I'm afraid Colonel!" Kolya informed him "Our bomb has disabled your computers; it will take Doctor McKay sometime to get them back on line." He smiled smugly

"We'll see!"

"You have lost this time Sheppard!" Kolya's statement infuriated him.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked angrily "Who wins and loses. Seeing which one of us can screw the other up the most! This is between you and me Kolya; Teyla has nothing to do with it. Let her go or I swear I will kill you!"

"If you were going to shot me Sheppard, you would have done so already." Kolya laughed taking another step backwards. "You will not risk harming her."

"Kolya!" John warned releasing the safety on his gun to prove his point.

"I'll be in touch Colonel!" then suddenly he was gone taking Teyla with him.

John and Ronan ran toward the gate but before they could follow the Genii through; the event horizon disappeared leaving them facing the wall.


	18. Chapter 18 More Than Friends

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 08.02.07  
Part: 18/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Elizabeth (bits from the others as well)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2717  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, suggestions of torture.  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 18 – More than Friends**  


**A few hours had passed since Kolya and his men escaped through the Stargate with Teyla, a few hours which John wished he would never have to experience again.**

**Rodney had successfully fixed the gate allowing Ronan and himself plus a team of heavily guarded marines to gate through to the address Kolya had dialled. They found nothing, the Genii must have dialled out straight away going to another planet; one which John had no way of finding.**

**"Can't you find the address from the DHD?" John heard Major Lorne ask.**

**He found himself once again in the briefing room, surrounded by Ronan, Carson, Rodney, Lorne and Elizabeth all trying to work out the best course of action for getting Teyla back.**

**"Yes I could … but as I've explained the DHD stores about 5o addresses and I've got no way of telling which one was last dialled. So unless you're planning to gate to each planet one by one, it won't do us any good." Rodney replied angrily.**

**"Rodney calm down." Elizabeth tried.**

**"Well it was a stupid question!" he huffed.**

**John rested his elbows on the table dropping his head into his hands. Gently rubbing at his temples he tried to relieve some of the tension which was causing his headache.**

**The Major had returned a little after Kolya disappeared arriving back in what to him must have seemed like a war zone. There were marines armed and posted at the gate on their arrival, people still rushing around the corridors, in and out of labs working 100 to get the city back on **  
**line.**

**Lorne had managed to confirm John and Ronan suspicions about how Kolya had gotten his hands on the ZPM.**

**The city they found had been burned to the ground; everyone who'd lived there was killed.**

**Elizabeth asked if what the Genii had told them could be possible; that the wraith were to blame for the total destruction of the city and its people. The major gave her his honest opinion, to him and his men they saw no signs of wraith involvement.**

**"I don't understand why he would attempt to blow up the city with himself still in it." Carson asked slightly confused. "Surely it would make more sense to set the bomb and escape before it detonated."**

**They had lost a total of 27 people in Kolya's little diversion, over a 100 people were injured. Carson hadn't even heard about Teyla until he arrived at Elizabeth's office once the infirmary had been calmed. **

**"Who knows how the mind of a crazy person works." Rodney mumbled a statement which received a warning look from Elizabeth.**

**"Maybe destroying the city wasn't his overall plan!" She commented trying to answer Carson question as best she could, though it was a thought which had **  
**puzzled her.**

**"He knew we were on to him" John spoke up only just lifting his head from his hands. "He'd been watching us the moment he'd stepped through the gate … he knew what the major would find on that planet and the moment he returned his plan would have failed."**

**"He knew we wouldn't continue the alliance knowing he'd destroyed a whole city just for a ZPM" John explained; understanding finally hitting Elizabeth.**

**"He had no choice but to try and escape before the Major returned."**

**"So he set off the bomb giving him a way to escape?" Elizabeth asked. Just when she believed Kolya could get no worst he goes and proved her wrong. The city was in a state of shock after the bomb and it would take months for everything to get aback to normal. People had died people she knew and cared about; just so the bastard could get out of the city. **

**Evil wasn't a strong enough word to describe the Genii leader.**

**"It doesn't matter how he did it … what about Teyla?" Ronan growled.**

**"We've got no way of finding the address of the planet he took her too Ronan, I'm sorry." She tried to explain. "I want to get Teyla back just as much as you but …"**

**"What about the prisoner, the Genii you caught?" Lorne asked.**

**"Five minutes" Ronan barked "Five minutes and I'll get the address!"**

**"Because torture is the best way off getting him to talk!" Rodney spoke sarcastically.**

**Elizabeth felt her heart beat race at all the faces which now looked towards her; all expecting the answer she gave to be the answer they wanted.**

**Ronan waited for permission to do what ever had to be done, as long as it made the Genii talk; giving up Kolya's whereabouts. Rodney and Carson both looked slightly sickened by the idea while the Major seemed unsure as whom to side with.**

**"I …" she began but had no idea what else to say.**

**How could she allow a man to be tortured; yes, he'd been one of the people responsible for over 20 deaths that morning, responsible for the kidnapping of one of her closest friends but still … Elizabeth just couldn't make herself give the order. Especially after she had been wrong the last time.**

**"Elizabeth you can't ..." Carson spoke up breaking the silence which had formed.**

**"If we don't do something then Teyla's as good as dead" Ronan shouted, Elizabeth noticed John's whole body tense; she couldn't even imagine what he was going through.**

**"I understand that … but there has to be another way."**

**"Any other way will take too long."**

**"John what do you think?" Elizabeth asked, she felt all eyes shift from her over to the Atlantis's leading military officer. John didn't say anything; he just sat there with a look of anger spread across his face.**

**"I agree with Ronan!" He spoke quietly but it was loud enough for everyone to hear and Elizabeth was blown back by the sudden outbursts which filled the room; mainly coming from the 2 doctors.**

**Elizabeth watched John as he sat there not moving, not looking up; trapped in his own thoughts as arguments were thrown this way and that.**

**"That's enough!" She shouted over the noise. "I agree the Genii is our best bet at finding the planet which Teyla was taken to but … that doesn't mean I'm agreeing to your methods Ronan, not yet anyway."**

**"So what do we do!" he growled**

**"I'll talk to him; you and John shall occupy me. Let see if we can solve this with out any more violence."**

**Teyla slowly felt herself begin to drift back into consciousness, wondering why her shoulders and wrists hurt so much, not to mention the terrible headache she had.**

**Slowly she attempted to move her arms; surprised when nothing happened. As her eyes began to drift open, noticing the barren walks of the room she was in, memories began to resurface in her mind.**

**She could remember Carson asking her to deliver the medical supplies to the mess hall; and the door blocking her way. McKay had informed her that someone must have removed the crystal.**

**Then Kolya and his men arrived, she could remember someone making a grab for her; she had fought back but; why had she stopped?**

**Teyla squeezed her eyes shut at the suddenly feeling of nausea which over took her body, breathing deeply Teyla tried to calm herself until it passed.**

**A needle! Someone had stuck a needle in her arm: she remembered now! One of Kolya's men had slammed her into the wall; Teyla could remember hitting her head and being dazed just long enough for them to drug her. After that everything was blank.**

**Teyla heard the sound of a door scratching against the concrete floor as it opened, the noise sending a pain shooting through her head.**

**"I see you are awake!" Teyla looked up to see Kolya standing in front of her, a number of guards standing around the room.**

**Teyla lifted her head, wincing at the pain she felt in her neck from the movement. Her arms and legs were bonded to the chair making it impossible for her to move.**

**"Where am I?" She asked. Her throat was dry; her voice coming out as a raspy whisper.**

**"That's not important!"**

**Teyla swallowed trying to relieve some of the pain in the back of her throat; it had very little effect.**

**"What do you hope to accomplish from this Kolya? Atlantis will never agree to an alliance now."**

**"My dear Teyla … an alliance was never my plan." He smiled smugly as he pulled up another chair placing it a few feet in front of hers. Teyla watched as the Genii leader motioned for the guards to leave, he waited 'till they left the room before he sat down. "Now we can have some privacy."**

**"They will find me Kolya!"**

**"I'm counting on it!" He said; as his smile grew.**

**Teyla watched the man who sat before her, a man who had caused her and her friends so much pain over the last few years.**

**"You're after John." Teyla felt her heart sink at the sudden realisation.**

**"And what better way to get him!" He smiled triumphantly. "My plan had been to take control of your city; killing Sheppard in the process, but this way is so much better." He leaned in closer and Teyla could feel his hot breath on her face. "What could be worse than watching the one you love die a most painful and slow death."**

**Teyla's eyes widen in shock as she watched Kolya walk back over to the door signalling for his men to return, bringing with them what looked like a camera. Was Kolya going to do to her what he did to John?**

**Teyla watched as the camera was placed on the other side of the room facing her direction. Sudden movements behind her snapped Teyla from her thoughts as she felt her binds being loosened. This was her chance.**

**As the soldier released her arms she lashed out as hard and fast as she could, knocking the man off his feet, but it was of no use. The rest of the guards rushed towards her, Teyla was outnumbered with no chance of overpowering them.**

**"I wouldn't try to resist, my dear, it's only going to make this more painful." Kolya told her just as her arms were seized again.**

**Teyla's arms were yanked upwards above her head, she noticed some sort of chain hanging from the ceiling just as two metal clasps were locked onto her wrist.**

**Teyla was trapped, with no way of escape. Her only hope that John and the others would find her soon.**

"You are wasting your time." The Genii spat: "I will never tell you what you want!"

As John watched the Genii soldier sitting across the table from Elizabeth, his hands cuffed and refusing to speak; a strange sense of déjà vu washed over him.

Only this time instead of the city being at risk it was Teyla; if they didn't get the answers they were looking for there was no telling what Kolya would do to her.

The though that she may already be dead flashed through John's mind; pushing it away he tried to focus on what was happening before him.

"You used our trust to get into the city, detonated a bomb which killed many of my people; good and innocent people."

"The bomb was only meant as a distraction!"

"A distraction?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "Do you know how many people were killed?"

"We had no idea the blast would be as powerful as it was … we were lucky."

"Lucky you didn't destroy the city with you in it, you mean." John spoke calmly, controlling his temper. Elizabeth had made it perfectly clear how she wanted this to happen, and even though the only thing he wanted to do was punch the guy until he told them the gate address, he wouldn't; he would follow Elizabeth's orders.

Ronan on the other hand was just waiting for an excuse to cause the Genii some pain.

"We did not expect the exposition to be as big or cause as much damage. We were lucky that it allowed us to complete our goal."

"Your goal … kidnapping Teyla, you mean."

"The Athosian was not our target … but plans change." The Genii turned to look straight at John. "Things developed!"

John understood what he was saying; Kolya had been after him, not Teyla. But the change in their relationship meant a change in Kolya's plan …hurting Teyla would cause John far more pain than anything they could do to him.

The heart could always be hurt more than the body.

"What things." Elizabeth asked the look which pasted between him and John not escaping her.

"Why don't you ask the Colonel … after all he's the reason she was taken."

"You know what?" John marched over to the table placing his hands firmly on its top as he leaned in closer to the soldier; eyes burning into his. "Why don't you start telling us something useful, like where the bastard's taken her?" 

"And your do what if I don't?" The Genii questioned. "Shoot me? Beat the answer from me?"

"Don't temp me!" John growled.

"Colonel …" John heard Elizabeth's voice from behind him, he knew he was pushing the line but if it was the only way to get Teyla back he didn't care. "Stand down Colonel … now." Elizabeth warned.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I won't tell you where she is."

"Colonel … stand down, I won't tell you again." Elizabeth ordered.

"There are many Genii who believe an alliance between our people is the best course of action. After all; you live in the city of the Ancestors … imagine the possibility." John backed away from the Genii listening intently to what he was saying. "But why have an alliance when you can have the city!"

"Kolya's idea I suppose."

"The plan Commander Kolya produce was flawless, we enter your city, learn your ways; become your friends. Until the time was right then we could take Atlantis from you."

"I guess it didn't quite go to plan!" John's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"It was your people's distrust which caused it to fail."

"I wonder why!" Ronan snarled from the corner of the room, John could see he was still itching to cause the man some harm.

"With our chances of taking the city gone we had little choice but to escape, but the commander had no intentions of letting you live." The Genii looked towards John his statement aimed at him. "Taking Atlantis was the second part of his plan, our main mission was revenge."

"So why take Teyla." Elizabeth asked, although she already knew the answer.

"As I said: things develop."

"So he uses my friends to get to me … he tried that before and if I remember rightly it didn't work." John watched as a smile appeared on the soldier's face, a smile which caused a wave of anger to wash over his body.

"A little modest aren't we colonel … looked like you were way past the point of 'just friends' after what I saw you two doing last night."

That was the point John completely lost it; lunging over the table; his thoughts set on beating the man senseless, the only thing that stopped him was Ronan.

The Satedan saw it coming stepping in front of John before he could cause the man any pain.

"He's not worth it!" Ronan growled in John's ear as he pushed him to the other side of the room.

"Elizabeth" Rodney's voice sounded over the radio. She sighed thankfully for the interruption.

Elizabeth watched as the Genii rested back in his chair happy with the reaction he had received from John. Her heart was still beating rapidly from the Colonel's sudden attack … not that she blamed him, Elizabeth had nearly fallen from her chair trying to get out of John's way.

"Elizabeth!" Rodney's voice sounded again; this time more impatient.

Taking one final glance over towards Ronan and John; happy that the Satedan seemed to have things under control she answered her radio.

"Yes Rodney?"

"You're needed back in the control room!" Rodney informed her, his voice sounding urgent.

"We're a little bit busy here Rodney." Elizabeth watched as Ronan released his hold on John. She wondered if this was a little premature; thinking that he might again go for the Genii.

"Elizabeth, you go we can handle this." John spoke but there was no way Elizabeth was leaving those three alone in that room, especially after what had just happened.

"I need all three of you back in the control this instant!" Rodney yelled through the radio.

"McKay …" John began.

"Just trust me … get back to the control room as quick as you can!"


	19. Chapter 19 One Hour

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date Sat Feb 10, 2007  
Part: 19/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, (little bits from all the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 1947  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, Violence and torture  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 19 - One Hour**

The first thing Elizabeth noticed as John, Ronan and herself arrived at the control room was that the Stargate was active; a sudden burst of panic filled her body.

"Rodney what the hell is the gate doing open?" John asked as he walked toward the scientist.

Rodney didn't even explain as he pressed a few controls on the panel in front of him; a screen to their left bursting to life.

"The gate opened a few minutes ago …" Rodney informed them. "He refused to talk to anyone but Sheppard."

John stood watching the screen; watching Kolya.

John didn't believe that the hatred he felt for this man could increase any more, but after hearing what the Genii prisoner had to say he was proved wrong.

Kolya had come to Atlantis with one main agenda … to kill him. Getting a chance to take over the city was just an added perk.

"I'm tired of waiting Doctor!" Kolya spoke; having no idea that the man he was waiting for was actually there.

"Where is she Kolya?" John demanded, noticing a look of shock appear on Kolya's face at his sudden arrival.

"I'm glad you could join us Colonel, as you have wasted no time getting to the point neither shall I."

John heard a number of gasps around him as Kolya stepped aside revealing Teyla's presence.

Teyla was hanging there, her wrists clamped firmly together held up to the ceiling by a chain. John could tell by the way Teyla stood that she was in pain, her face was pale and he could still see the blood from the gash on her head.

"I could kill her right now Colonel, for all of you to see." Kolya stated pulling his gun from its holster, pointing it to Teyla's head to prove his point. John was sure he stopped breathing as he watched as Kolya moved the gun 'till it was resting next to Teyla's temple. "But that would be too easy."

Kolya lowered his weapon and John began to breathe once again.

"What do you want Kolya?"

"I would have thought that was obvious Colonel?"

"Give me a hint!"

"I have grown tired of this game, no opponent has ever caused me this much trouble."

"I'm flattered" John answered sarcastically

"You should be … but the time for games is over. Give yourself up willingly and I will release her unharmed."

"And if I don't?"

Kolya didn't reply to John's question instead he turned from the camera nodding towards to his second in command.

John and the whole of the control room watched helplessly as the Genii solider slammed the butt of his gun into Teyla's stomach causing her to propel forward gasping for breath.

Yanking hold of her hair he pulled her head back with such force that Teyla was unable to restrain the cry which escaped her lips though it was muffled by the gag which restrained her mouth. The blade of a knife suddenly appeared from no where; only to be pressed against the exposed skin on her neck.

"Kolya stop!" John yelled. He could see a small tickle of blood run down her neck where the blade had nicked her skin.

"I can make the pain last for hours, Colonel. Even days."

"If I agree to your terms how do I know you won't just kill her?"

"You have my word, Colonel."

"That means nothing to me Kolya" John spat, his second in command still holding the knife to Teyla's throat. A sickening feeling formed in his stomach at the thought of what he could do with it.

"I have no interested in killing her, Colonel, I only want you. What are you willing to give to save her life?" Kolya asked; a grin appearing on his lips.

"This is madness!" Rodney cried, his statement only increasing the look of amusement on Kolya's face.

"I will give you one hour Colonel, go to the Genii home world and give yourself up and she will be released."

"You seriously can't believe him" Rodney turned to John, "You give yourself up and he'll have both of you."

"No more harm needs to come to her Colonel, I pray for Teyla's sake that you do not choose to doubt my sincerity."

Teyla felt helpless! She knew Kolya had no intention of letting her go even if John did give himself up. He would only use her to hurt him more. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Teyla glanced to the camera wishing that she could see John's face; she knew that he and the others would be there unable to do anything apart from watch and listen.

Would John do as Kolya asked? Teyla knew he would do anything for a member of his team even if it meant his life. But would he walk into such an obvious trap?

Teyla didn't need to think about it for long, if there was any chance that Kolya would keep his word and free her he would do it; give himself up willingly. She knew this because if their roles were reversed; she would do it for him in a heart beat.

They had not replaced the gag properly around her mouth! If she could just move it a little she'd be able to speak. Slowly as not to alert the guard to what she was doing Teyla tried to pull the gag down rubbing it against her arms in the hope that it would move.

Teyla couldn't hear what Kolya or her friends were saying, zoning out of their conversation as she tried desperately to free her mouth in the hopes of warning John.

The material moved, only slightly but now it was even looser than before.

"What are you doing?" One of the guards demanded, only just noticing her movements.

Teyla knew that Kolya had heard the soldiers question as he turned to see what was happening; she had to work quickly if she was to have any chance at succeeding.

As the guard got closer she waited 'till he lifted his hands to tighten her gag. This was what Teyla had wanted. Quickly she whipped her head to the side causing the gag to catch on the guard's fingers tearing it away from  
her mouth. With one swift kick to the man's groin he hit the ground crying out in pain.

"He's lying John!" Teyla shouted. "It's a trap, don't…"

Teyla felt the pain shoot through her head as other of the Genii soldiers used the back of his gun trying to silence her outburst. The pain vibrated down her whole body before once again blackness took over.

John watched as Teyla's head slipped forward resting on her chest as she passed out.

"You have one hour" and with those final words Kolya vanished.

It was a trap! Teyla had said so herself. John knew it would be, but still he was considering Kolya's words.

John would give his life for Teyla's in a heart beat, but would it do any good? He would leave in an instant if he believed Kolya would keep his word and release Teyla.

"So what do we do now?" Rodney asked his voice breaking the silence which had descended over the control room.

John pondered the question: what do they do now? There was no way of finding the planet from the DHD, the Genii in the cell wasn't talking and Elizabeth wouldn't let Ronan beat the answers from him, so that was another dead end.

Where did that leave them? Where did it leave Teyla?

John knew the kind of things Kolya was capable of doing, he had first hand experience.

He also had first hand experience of torture and knew what kind of pain was awaiting Teyla if they didn't get to her soon.

"We need to find that address Rodney." Elizabeth pushed

"No you don't!" John's statement earning him a startled look from everyone in the control room.

He had made up his mind! Yes the chances of Kolya keeping his word and releasing Teyla was slim, but there was still a chance.

Everyone watched as John removed his side arm; handing it to the closest person which happened to be Carson.

Carson looked at the gun shocked not completely sure what John expected him to do.

"Take the gun Carson!" he ordered, the Doctor quickly doing as he was told.

"John ..." Elizabeth questioned not sure where he was going with this, and not completely sure she wanted to find out.

"Dial the gate for the Genii home world." John told the technician, refusing to meet anybody's eyes.

"What? You can't ..." Rodney yelled, which was followed by a number of objections from the others. John tried to block them from his mind keeping focus on what he needed to do.

"Open the gate or I'll do it myself!"

"Disobey that order." Elizabeth added; noticing that the poor technician didn't know what to do.

When John noticed that he had chosen to listen to Elizabeth John walked over to the dialling device determined to do it himself.

"John, you can't!" Elizabeth begged him.

"I'm not just going to sit around and let him hurt her!"

"John, I understand …" He twisted to face her.

"Do you?" he shouted. The anger which was inside had finally won; taking control of him. "Do you have any idea what he could do to her, the pain he could cause? I do! I will not sit around doing nothing."

"And I'm not asking you too!" Elizabeth raising her voice to compete with his. "You heard her John … it's a trap, you know Kolya well enough to know that he won't let her go; even if you give yourself up."

John turned from her and kicked the bottom of the control panel in frustration. Could he just do nothing, wait and hope that they got some other kind of lead?

Elizabeth watched as John fought an inner battle; a battle between his head and his heart.

"Think about it John." Elizabeth pleaded. "Kolya wants you! He's taken Teyla for one reason, and that reason is to make you suffer! Imagine what he would do to her if you were there!"

"Then what do we do? Nothing?"

"I won't accept that!" Ronan growled from across the room; joining the conversation.

"I'm not asking you to." Elizabeth tried to explain as she turned to face Ronan. "I'm asking you to give it a little more time to find where they're hiding out."

"And in the mean time?" John asked; drawing Elizabeth's gaze back to him. "What happens to Teyla while we wait."

"Sir …" Major Lorne spoke up. "Teyla's one of the strongest people I know. She knows we'll find her."

"He's right, Sheppard" Ronan spoke calmly. "I hate to admit it, but Teyla wouldn't want you or anyone to give their life for her own … not like this."

"John ..." Elizabeth spoke gently not wanted to anger him anymore. "Have faith in Teyla; she'll get through this."

"She shouldn't have to go through that." He spoke just loud enough for Elizabeth to hear, his voice so full of emotion that she felt tears form in her eyes.

"We'll find her." She spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear. Elizabeth swallowed hard; not wanting to say what she was about to. "You do what you have to."

Understanding completely what she was saying; John raised his eyes to meet hers, silently thanking her.

Quickly and quietly John left the briefing room, Ronan and the Major close behind. He would find out what planet Kolya was on no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20 Should Have Seem it Coming

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date  
Part: 20/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, (little bits from all the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count:  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, Violence and torture  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 20 – Should Have Seen it Coming**

"I should have seen it coming!" Elizabeth spoke as she dropped her head into her hands. It had been a long day and things just seemed to be getting worse.

It had been a little over ten minutes since John and other two had left, leaving her alone in the briefing room with nobody but Rodney, Carson and her thoughts. The sight of Teyla's unconscious body just hanging there was burned into her brain; refusing to leave.

"It's not your fault Elizabeth." Carson tried.

"Of course not!" Rodney added. "You only let a murdering psychopath into the city, how could you know he'd blow the place up and kidnap somebody."

"Rodney ..." Carson shouted at the scientist; he didn't believe what he'd just heard!

"No Carson, he's right ..." Elizabeth faulted. "I should have listened to all of you; I should have listened to John."

"Elizabeth, they knew exactly what they were doing."

"I should have at least been more prepared, kept the security details on them ..."

"You did everything right." Carson insisted. "He was just one step ahead of us all the way, Elizabeth, there was nothing you could have done."

"I shouldn't have let him through the gate."

"Carson's right, Elizabeth ..." Rodney spoke again; this time his voice was calmer.

"They offered us a ZPM, the one thing we need more than anything; you had no choice."

"Thank you Rodney." Though Elizabeth didn't feel comforted by their words. It was still her order which had allowed Kolya the chance to kill many of her people, and God only knew what he was doing to Teyla.

"You think Sheppard will get the gate address?"

"I don't know Rodney, we'll just have to wait and see. If he doesn't ... I don't know where that will leave us."

"He'll get it Elizabeth." Carson told her confidently "He'll do anything to save Teyla."

"That's what I'm worried about Carson." Her heart dropped at the possibilities of what could happen. "That's what I'm worried about."

Silence filled the room each one of them trapped in their own thoughts.

"I hadn't realised John and Teyla's relationship had evolved that far."

"I don't think anyone did lass." Carson answered offering her a smile, one which she returned. "We don't even know that what Kolya and the Genii said is true."

"You don't think they are involved ..." she wondered.

Carson had to think about Elizabeth's question. If someone had asked him a week ago his answer would have been no. Yes, they cared about each other a great deal; a little more than "just friends" should. But Carson knew that neither of then would risk hurting the other or damaging that friendship, in other words he didn't believe either one would be brave enough to make the first move.

"I think they care about each other a great deal; but I would never have guessed they would act upon their feelings." Carson noticed Rodney cringed in his seat, the scientist obviously knew something about his team mates that he and Elizabeth didn't.

"How much damage was done to the ZPM?" Elizabeth asked; turning to Rodney changing the subject completely, she couldn't bare the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Amazingly: very little."

"Really?" Carson asked; not quite believing him. "How can that be? We lost 27 people, hundreds injured!"

Carson had been one of the first to the bomb site, after hearing the explosion; grabbing some supplies and heading there straight away.

There were so many dead and many more wounded he found it hard to believe that the ZPM had survived.

"They had no idea what they were doing. Okay, Banks …" Rodney notice the blank looks from the two doctors. "Banks was the Genii scientist, a rather annoying man; a bit like Zelenka … but that's not the point." Rodney  
explain "They set the bomb on top of the console, not inside; they didn't even bother to connect the two. They obviously believed that the explosive would have been enough to penetrate the console … but they were wrong."

"I saw the damage that bomb did Rodney … where did they get a bomb of that size? How did they get it into Atlantis?"

"NO!" The scientist huffed in frustration. "If you would've just waited 'till I finished you would have understood."

He hated it when people jumped to conclusions before hearing all the facts, you'd think after being on a team with Sheppard and Ronan he'd have gotten used to it by now.

"There were a lot of things in that room that could have added to the explosion, the bomb they set off wasn't much at all. But … it did hit some major systems which increased its power and that's why all the systems are screwed up. The ZPM on the other hand came out relatively unharmed,"

"So we can still use it?"

"Once systems are back on line I see no reason why we can't." 

"By why so many deaths?" Elizabeth asked

"There were so many in the lab and surround area, once the bomb detonated and the control panels started exploding …" Rodney voice faltered and he was unable to continue. Most of the people who had been killed had been scientist people he worked with everyday.

"I suppose the only good thing to come out of this is the ZPM." Carson spoke up as a sad expression flashing across his face.

If they had the ZPM, that would be wonderful. They would be able to protect themselves against the Wraith. Carson glanced over towards Atlantis's leader. The guilt she was feeling must be unbearable.

Having the ZPM would be helpful, but to achieve that at the cost of so many lives and possible Teyla as well; it was worth it.  
Carson could still hear Rodney ranting on about something. Probably moaning about Zelenka or this Banks guy, everybody had there own way of dealing with the situation. Rodney's seemed to be talking endlessly.

"It's a wonder they didn't blow the whole city up, Banks said they'd been examining it but they had no ..." Rodney stopped mid-sentence. "Surely it couldn't be that easy ... or could it." Rodney stood from his chair and began pacing around the room muttering to himself under his breath. "He couldn't have possibly let the planet slip ... could he? Maybe if he believed we've never been there." Rodney continued on for another few minutes as Elizabeth and Carson looked on in confusion.

"Can you hear what he's saying?" Carson whispered to Elizabeth. Her reply was a shake of her head.

"Rodney ..." Carson spoke carefully. "What's going on?"

"What?" Rodney looked up in shock; forgetting for a minute where he was.

"Oh, it didn't occur to me at the time ... I mean I wasn't really paying much attention and all ..." His words were all joined into one making it hard for Elizabeth to make anything out.

"Rodney!" She shouted trying to silence the scientists rant.

"I've got to go ..." Rodney said; quickly dashing out the door. "Tell Sheppard to stop what ever he's doing ... I know the planet address!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing.

John watched on as Ronan held the Genii up against the wall by his throat. John hated what he was doing but all that mattered was finding Teyla before the bastard could hurt her any more.

"Why don't you just tell us the planet's address?" John felt like he'd been asking the question for hours when in truth it had only been about 15 minutes. The Genii remained silent. "We don't have time for this!!" He growled as he walked a little closer to the two. "Tell me the address or I'll shoot you!"

John could tell by the look that crossed the Genii's face that he was trying to work out whether or not to believe his threat.

"You won't do it." He snapped as he made his choice.

"If he won't, I will." Ronan growled as he tightened his grip.

"John ..." Elizabeth's voice sounded through the radio, the solider looked up as if he'd just been pardoned. John wasn't letting him get away that easily. Lowering his hand he turned the radio off, silencing any more attempts to reach him.

"We're not leaving until you tell me what I need to know."

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Well have to do this the hard way then." John answered, removing his side arm from it holster; his eyes never once leaving the soldier that stood before him.

"Fine with me." Ronan growled as he flung the Genii solider across room.

"Bloody Hell!" Carson cried as he entered the room where John and Ronan were only to nearly suffer a heart attack when a Genii soldier landed at his feet. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

Carson bent down to examine the man who was looking a little worse for wear, but considering he'd been in this room for about twenty minutes Carson was surprised he was still alive.

"What does it look like?"

Carson ignored the Satedan's comment as he quickly checked over the Genii, he knew this was one of the men which had kidnapped Teyla and killed many of Carson's friends. But he had taken an oaf to help people and wouldn't sit back and let this continue.

"Why are you not answering your radio?" He asked; standing to face the two.

"We were a little busy Carson … maybe you should ..."

"Rodney's found the address!" Carson shouted; interrupting John.

"What?"

"Well, he doesn't have it yet, in fact I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about really, something about the planet, this and that."

"Carson!" John yelled; pulling the doctor from this babbling.

"Rodney's sure he's found the address!"

"How sure?" John asked.

Carson was stumped for a moment; Rodney hadn't said how sure he was. Carson looked into the anxious faces of John and Ronan. They both wanted an answer.

"He's in his lab now …" But before he could finish they were gone.

Carson breathed a sigh of relief, ordering the guard outside to return the Genii to the cells before heading off in the direction the others had just ran.

"Rodney, I thought you said you had the address!" Carson heard John yell as he entered the lab.

Rodney was busy typing on the computer and John was hovering a few inches away. Elizabeth waited patiently by the door, not wanting to get in the way while Ronan paced nervously. Carson decided to join Elizabeth.

"I do know the address … I just don't have it yet."

"McKay!" John warned.

"Look I'm going as fast as I can ... Banks was talking about…"

"Banks, who the Hell is banks!" John shouted.

"He's the Genii scientist, I've already told you that!"

"No you haven't!"

Rodney looked at John suddenly realising he wasn't there when he'd explained to the others.

"Oh yeah … well it doesn't matter." Shaking his head trying to focus on the task at hand,

"McKay!"

"When I was showing Banks the reading of the ZPM, he mentioned about how they had been trying to study it with very little success. Of course, I told him how dangerous it would be for people who didn't have a clue what they were doing." Rodney began to babble and John was slowly losing what little patience he had left.

"For god's sake Rodney get to the point!"

"He mentioned testing it on a deserted planet, a planet which had nothing on it except for …" Rodney paused as he pressed a few more buttons. Soon a picture flashed up on the screen showing a set of ancient ruins.

Elizabeth and Ronan moved closer trying to get a better look.

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, he said there were these strange markings and he described this design." Rodney pointed to the ruins; his voice calmer now as he explained. "I suddenly remembered that we've been to that planet, we looked at it for the possibility of an alpha site. I remembered the  
ruins because I'd never seen the carvings before."

John looked at the screen in front of him. To him the picture was just another set of ruins that were nothing special; nothing he hadn't seen before. Never in a million years would he have been able to place these ruins with the one the Genii described. Thank God Rodney has a sharp eye.

"M1M-429 initial report says there was nothing much there apart from a huge forest and these strange ruins."

"And that's where they have Teyla?"

"I'm pretty sure … yes!"


	21. Chapter 21 Bring Her Back

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 16.02.07  
Part: 21/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Elizabeth (little bits from all the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2394  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, Torture and Violence  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 21- Bring Her Back**

Elizabeth stood in the control room as she looked down on the scene below, a team of marines stood by the gate; armed and waiting.

"They are preparing to leave the jumper bay now Ma'am." The young technician informed her.

Any minute now the rescue mission would begin; but Elizabeth had to admit she was a little worried. The joy she felt once Rodney had discovered the planet had slowly disappeared leaving nothing but a feeling of dread deep down in her stomach.

A rescue plan had been drawn up in a matter of minutes with John and his team, plus Carson; Major Lorne and his men as backup. The marines which waited below her would follow them through once they'd check that the immediate area was clear; and these men would guard the gate until they returned.

Like most things over the last week Elizabeth couldn't help but think everything was happening too fast, what if they forgot something? What would happen if Kolya had more men on the planet than they believed? What if Kolya killed Teyla the minute he received word of the attack?

"Dial the gate." She spoke, turning to give the order.

The Chevrons began to light up one by one, and as each came to life Elizabeth felt her heart beat rise. She couldn't shake this terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong, couldn't help but wonder if she would be seeing her friends again.

"Ma'am … Ma'am!" She snapped out of her thoughts with a slight jump, the technician looked a little worried at her reaction. "They're waiting for your order, Ma'am."

"Yes ..." Elizabeth sighed. "Colonel." She spoke softly into her radio.

"We're ready to go Elizabeth!" His answer was straight to the point; waiting for her to give the signal.

Elizabeth watched as the ceiling doors slid open and jumper one descending into the gate room.

"Be careful!" With those final words, John and his team disappeared through the gate as jumper two followed close behind.

The marines walked forwards waiting for her signal to leave. A few seconds had passed; but to Elizabeth they seemed like hours.

"The gate's clear Elizabeth …" John's voice sounded in her ear, the breath she had been holding escaping her lips in a soft sigh. "You can send the marines through." She nodded towards them and one by one they left.

"Bring her back Colonel."

"Will do." The gate disengaged; and all that was left was silence.

"It would appear that Sheppard didn't care for you as much as I believed." Kolya circled Teyla his movements slow; words harsh and to the point. "Your hour is nearly up and there is no sign of him."

"He knows I would rather die then be used to lure him into a trap." Teyla spat.

Her shoulders ached from her arms being held high over her head, wrist burned from where the cuffs cut into her skin. Teyla could feel the first few beads of blood begin to run down her bare arms.

Her head was throbbing from the dizziness and nausea she was feeling. Teyla was sure she had a concussion. Her side ached; making it hard to breathe. Her ribs were bruised, possibly even broken, but Teyla would not allow Kolya to see this pain.

She needed to be strong … her team would come for her; John would come for her. She just had to wait till they did.

Teyla heard the sound of the door opening. She tried to turn around to see who was entering, but she didn't have too. Quinlan, Kolya's second command, walked over towards Kolya a new fear arose in her body at the sight of what he was pushing.

The Genii soldier pushed a trolley of some sort loaded with items which Teyla never know could exist, items which were designed and created for one purpose; to cause pain.

"A little primitive; I know." Kolya told her lifting what looked to be a whip from the pile running it through his hands as he watched her. "But they seem to get the job done."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Please don't take it personally … I'd much rather be doing this to Sheppard but; he isn't here."

"They will come for me."

"As I said before ... I'm counting on it." Kolya smiled.

Teyla watched as Kolya nodded towards his second in command given him the order to begin.

Teyla tried to follow him with her eyes as he walked around her with the whip in hand. She could sense that he had come to a stop behind her which could only mean one thing; Teyla prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

The whip crack hard across her back, the pain which it caused almost unbearable, Teyla had to bite the inside of mouth to stop from crying out; she would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her screams.

Teyla could taste blood but before she could prepare self for more the whip slashed across her back once again.

"For a secret Genii base; I expected more guards." Rodney spoke as he surveyed the monitor in front of them.

John could see he was correct! After arriving through the gate, he'd cloaked the jumper searching for any signs that this truly was the planet Kolya had brought Teyla too. The fact that no soldiers guarded the gate had caused him to believe that Rodney had been wrong.

It didn't take long before they found what they were looking for. An abandoned building stood about two miles from the gate surrounded by over grown forest. If it wasn't for the sensors in the jumper they would have flown right over it.

"It doesn't look very big." Carson questioned.

"Probably most of it is under ground." Rodney answered pressing a few controls trying to find more information. A plan of the building showed up on the screen, Rodney had been correct. Although the bunker looked small from the outside, inside it was twice the size and went down at least 10 levels.

John looked at the monitors, some where in there Kolya was holding Teyla hostage. He glanced at his watch it had been a little over an hour since they'd received Kolya message; there was no telling what he could be doing to her right now.

"Major ..." John spoke into his radio. "What are your readings?"

"Looks like twenty guards or so are guarding the perimeter; I can't see a way in, though."

John looked at the screen before noticing that the major was right. There had to be an entrance, but for some reason it just wasn't showing up on the scans.

"There!" Rodney shouted; pointing towards the scan. "Here's the main door! Right here." John watched as he pointed toward one part of the map. It was small but John could just about make out a door way; of course that just happened  
to be the area where most the guards were.

"There's a back entrance." John noticed as he looked closer; much smaller and a little out of the way but there were less guards.

"Ok ... "John paused; thinking over what the best course of action would be. Their time was running out what ever they did, they needed to do fast. "Pull back to the edge of the forest, there's no way we'll be able to land in there anyway."

"Yes sir."

John skilfully turned the jumper around, heading back in the direction they'd just come. The bunker was about a mile through the dense trees, it would take some time to reach it but they had little choice.

Even though she was bleeding and in a great deal of pain; Teyla couldn't help the smile which appeared on her face as she watched one of the Genii officers inform Kolya that the gate had been activated.

"Are you sure it's Sheppard?" Kolya asked; Teyla could hear the anger in his voice, and for a brief moment the pain didn't matter. Her team had found her; all she needed to do was hold on a little longer.

"My men had yet to confirm or deny that Sir."

"Then I suggest you don't bother me until you know for sure." Kolya roared.

Teyla watched as Kolya began to pace around the room; deep in thought. His eyes eventually landing on hers; sending shivers running down her spine.

She heard him give the order to Quinlan to carry on, and within seconds the pain began again. Only this time Teyla knew that her friends would be there soon, all she needed to do was last a little bit longer.

"McKay ... you and Beckett will stay in the jumper; use the sensors. We don't want any Genii soldiers sneaking up on us." John ordered checking his back-up weapon before replacing it in its holster. "We want to get in, get Teyla, and get out as quick as possible."

"What about Kolya?" Ronan asked, also checking if his weapon was set to kill and not stun.

"Any of you get a shot at him you take it ... understand?"

"Will do sir." Lorne answered; the rest of his team nodding in agreement.

"Colonel." A voice sound through his ear piece John recognized it as Sgt. Stackhouse who's team was guarding the ate. "We've just taken out two Genii soldiers that were checking up on the Stargate. Believe we got to them before they were able to radio out positions but I can't be 100 sure on that, they might be expecting you, Sir."

"Understood, Stackhouse." John growled in frustration. He was hoping to go in there with the element of surprise; if the Genii knew they were here it was going to make things a lot harder.

"Okay Major, you and your team take the second jumper ... I saw a small clearing just north of the bunker about half a mile away; possibly a little more. We're going in from two directions the minute anyone gets a location on Teyla you radio your positions. I don't want any more casualties. Is that clear?" John didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "Ronan you're with me let's get going."

John and Ronan began they're trek through the forest heading in the direction of the bunker. According to the sensors they should have a least a mile and a half before they would come across any guard, but if Kolya knew they were  
coming there's no telling what might happen.

The soft buzzing of the jumper filled the air as they left to take up their positions.

John tried to focus his mind of the task at hand and not think about what Kolya could be doing to Teyla. It had been over an hour, but there had been no attempt from the Genii to use the gate, Stackhouse would have informed him if they had. Which made John believe Kolya knew they were there; why waste time dialling Atlantis when the person he wanted was only a few miles away?

John was so lost in his thoughts that his foot caught on a prodding root causing him to trip, almost falling flat on his face.

"I'm fine." He called to Ronan; noticing the Satedan's slightly amused look as he mange to regain his footing before continuing.

He needed to focus; all that mattered was getting Teyla out alive and getting back to Atlantis with out any one else getting hurt.

"Sheppard …" Rodney voice sounded through his radio "Seems like they know we're here. There are two guards are heading your way.

On instinct Ronan and John crouched down. John's eyes scanned the forest carefully searching for the Genii soldiers but there was no sight of them.

"See anything?" He whispered to Ronan.

"Nothing."

"We're just west of your position, heading past you." Rodney informed them.

John glanced at Ronan who had seen something move in the distance. Following the direction he pointed John could make out the figures of 2 men slowly walking through the forest no more than 30 feet away; they hadn't seem them.

John signalled for Ronan to continue, and keeping low both men moved off in the opposite direction the guards were heading. John just hoped it would be this easy all the way through, though a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him it wouldn't.

It wasn't long before they reached there destination taking up once again a position in the undergrowth to hide them from the Genii guards.

"This is Sheppard … we're in position what's your location?"

"About ½ a mile from the bunker sir …" Came Lorne's reply. "Should be there in a matter of minutes."

"McKay, what have you got?"

The sensors aren't too clear."

"I'm counting 2 guards." John told him as he watched one of them walk towards the edge of the forest, obviously checking some noise he heard.

"With another two inside the door." Rodney informed them "The Major's looking at roughly a dozen .. Half inside, half out."

"What about Teyla?"

"I'm looking."

"Well look faster." the Satedan huffed.

"If you want to try and do this, be my guest." Rodney complained.

"McKay!" John warned, really not wanting to have to deal with one of Rodney's mood swings right now.

"I'm going as fast as I can, what do they think I am …" John listened to Rodney mutter to himself for a few minutes, waiting for the scientist to locate Teyla. He was just about to lose his patience when Rodney's voice came back on the line.

"I got her … looks like she's about 3 floors down around the centre of the complex."

"Gotcha … Major, are you in position?" John asked; preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"Roger, Colonel, waiting for your order."

"Draw them to you as much as you can, me and Ronan will head towards Teyla. It will be easier if we've got a clear way."

"You got it, Colonel."

"McKay, Beckett. Keep an eye on things we're going to need your help locating Teyla once we're in there."

John paused. Taking a deep breath, it was time. "Just hang on Teyla." He whispered to himself, clicking the safety on his gun off.

"Everybody move in!"


	22. Chapter 22 Its a Trap

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 21.02.07  
Part: 22/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla (and bits from most of the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2122  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, violence, mention of torture  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 22 – It's a Trap**

Teyla couldn't remember if there had ever been a time when she felt as much pain as she did now. Her back was raw; she could feel the blood slowly dripping down her skin. The wounds caused by the whip were deep enough to cause pain but not enough for her to bleed to death or even pass out.

Teyla's shoulders felt like they were about to be pulled from their joint and her arms were now numb from holding the full weight of her body; after her legs gave up a while back.

The broken ribs had not improved; making Teyla struggle just to breathe in and out, her head now spinning so much that nothing was in focus.

The only thought that keeps her going, keeps Teyla from giving up; was that her team would almost be there. Any minute John, Ronan, and Dr. McKay would burst through the door. She just prayed that she wouldn't have to wait  
much longer.

The door swung open, slamming into the wall behind it. Teyla, as well as her capturers looked up at the sudden appearance of three figures standing in the door way. Trying hard to focus but falling miserably Teyla could only make out their outline, but it was enough to tell her that they were not the men she longed to see.

"Sir!" one of the Genii soldiers spoke urgently. "Sheppard and his men have attacked the bunker; they opened fire on us a few minutes ago. I've sent back up to help them."

"How did they get past our guards?" Kolya asked; remaining calm as his eyes falling on Teyla.

"We do not know Sir, but our men seem to be keeping them at bay."

Kolya watched the Athosian before him, Teyla had proven to be a lot stronger then he had believed, and now Sheppard was here to rescue her; could his plan actually be working?

"You saw Sheppard?" Kolya asked; a thought suddenly popping into his head.  
The front of the bunker was heavily guarded, a fact they would have discovered easily if they came through the gate in jumpers.

There was no way Sheppard would attack from the front. He would know that backup would arrive to prevent there entrance, slowing them down.

Unless they had no intention of entering the bunker from that way.

"No Sir, as far as we can tall Sheppard is not among them."

"You fool!" Kolya roared, taking the soldier by surprise. "If Sheppard is not with them, they he has found another way in."

"But Sir, there is!"

Teyla watched as Kolya removed the gun from its holster and aimed it straight at the young Genii standing before him. The sound of the shot made her jump; killing the man instantly.

"Sheppard's in the bunker, with all our guards moving towards the front he's going to have a straight path to us." Kolya growled to his second in command.

"What are your orders?"

Kolya thought hard, if Sheppard was already in the bunker that could prove a problem. Their time would be limited. Sheppard probably had someone in the jump directing hem towards him.  
"Leave us." Kolya ordered as his eyes once again returned to Teyla. "Make sure Sheppard finds his way here."

"Sir?"

"The Colonel should at least get to see the women he loves one more time ..." He paused; an evil smile appearing on his lips. "... before she's killed."

Kolya had a plan; a plan which even John Sheppard wouldn't see coming.

"Rodney, what's wrong?" John asked as he and Ronan made their way further down the corridor. Their plan to draw the Genii soldiers to the front was working, Rodney and Carson informing them that there were only a few left around the complex.

"The life signs ..." The radio once again returned to silence.

"Rodney!" John demanded; a little harsher than he needed to.

"The room where they're holding Teyla ..."

"What about it?"

"There were four life signs ... now there's ... there's ..."

"There's what?" John was beginning to loose his patience with the scientist.

"There are only 3!"

John thought he felt his heart stop! If one life sign suddenly disappeared, that could mean only one thing; someone was dead. He felt his legs begin to move him faster, Ronan obviously sensing the same followed.

"Teyla?" John's voice was barely above a whisper as he waiting for Rodney's response ... not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No ... it's not her." John could hear Rodney breathe a sigh of relief. "Wait!" The scientist shouted down the phone. "They're leaving!"

"What?"

"The two other people in the room are leaving!"

"Where are they going?" Ronan asked as he quickly poked his head round the corner checking if it was clear.

"One's heading in your direction … if you take the next left through that corridor you will go around him. Which will bring you out the other side of the room Teyla's in."

"What about the one?" John asked following Ronan as they found the turn which Rodney was talking about.

"Heading away from you towards the Major." 

"Your sure"

"His turned up a different corridor … he's nowhere near you."

"Could be a trap!" Ronan spoke up as they turned a corner guns raised in front of them, waiting for trouble.

"Could also be our only chance of getting her out." 

"Rodney, what's the position of the guards?" John asked as they approached the room which Teyla was being held in.

He noticed the door was left slightly ajar which seemed odd to John.

There was a short pause as the scientist checked to see where to two roaming guards had disappeared to.

"Their close …I suggest you get Teyla and get out quick!"

John checked up the corridor one more time just to make sure before stepping closer towards the door. He felt his heart begin to race faster; his hands begin to sweat.

"What are you waiting for, I told you to be quick! Get a move on!" Rodney's voice shouted down their radios causing their ears to ring.

"Stay here." John ordered Ronan; ignoring Rodney completely.

"Sheppard."

"The room's empty ... I'll get Teyla, you watch our backs; I don't want any uninvited guests."

John slowly pushed the door open; knowing there wouldn't be any guards but raising his weapon just in case.

As he walked further into the room John saw the body of a Genii soldier lying dead on the ground; he must have been the life sign which disappeared.

"Get a move on Sheppard!" Rodney ordered down the radio. "The guards are making their way back to you."

"Shut up Rodney!" He growled back.

"John?" He heard Teyla's voice before he saw her; still hanging in the same position which she did on the video only this time her injuries were much more severe.

Forgetting everything else John quickly ran towards her; the large metal door slamming closed behind him.

"Jesus, Teyla!" John whispered as his hands cupped her face, looking at the bruises and cuts which covered her body. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that I can not handle." Her reply was weak but it was still his Teyla.

John let his P90 fall to his side as he reached up trying to release the cuffs which bound Teyla wrists, John could see the blood on her arms where the metal dug into her skin.

John pulled as hard as he could but the cuffs wouldn't budge, retrieving a knife from his vest he had another go; this time they snapped open dropping Teyla into his arms.

"Its ok, I've got you." John told her as he repositioned her in his arms making it easier for him to carry her. Teyla was so weak that her legs wouldn't even allow her to stand.

A loud bang sounded from the other side of the door followed by Ronan's voice.

"Sheppard!"

"I've got her Ronan get the door open!" He shouted; silently slipping one of his arms under Teyla's legs lifting her up towards his body.

John turned to the door expecting to see the Satedan but coming face to face with nothing but metal.

"Ronan!"

"It's stuck …"

"Well open it!" He shouted slightly frustrated. The longer they spent there the more likely a guard would find them.

"I'm trying!" 

"What the hell is going on down there?" Rodney's voice boomed through his ear piece.

"We've got a small problem." John answered.

"Problem, what kind of problem? Its not Teyla is it? …she's not..."

"Teyla's fine, Rodney, or at least she will be once Beckett checks her out. But the door's jammed and we need another way out."

"You're in a sealed room!"

John heard another loud bang on the other side of the door, followed by Ronan cursing.

"Ronan?" John questioned. The next thing he heard made his blood run cold.

He could hear the bullets vibrating off the door one of the guards had obviously returned; John only hoped that Ronan had seen him coming.

He's question was answered when he heard the clear sound of Ronan's gun firing down the corridor.

"Ronan!" He shouted, but there was no reply. "Rodney, what's going on?"

"One of the guards must have doubled back … I told you that you needed to hurry …" Rodney paused. "Oh, crap."

"What?"

"Colonel .." Carson's voice took over. "There is a life sign moving towards yours and Teyla position."

"I thought I was in a sealed room."

"Seems I was wrong … look you don't have much time," Rodney added. "Feel round the room, look for any indication of a hidden door."

"What?" John shouted; having no clue what to two doctors where talking about.

"In the scan I didn't notice it before … there's a hidden door on the other side of the room. It looks like that's the way the other guard he heading, you need to find it before he does."

John gently lowered Teyla to the ground; a small cry of pain escaping her lips at the movement. Resting her against the wall he began searching the room.

"What exactly am I looking for Rodney?" But the scientist's reply never reached his ears. Behind him he heard a sudden gasp from Teyla followed a scuffling of feet.

"I expected your capture to more challenging, Colonel."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." John slowly turned his arms raised over his head knowing that Kolya had a gun pointing straight at him.

John watched as Kolya once again held Teyla to him, a knife at her throat and a gun pointing at him.

"Sheppard!" Ronan's voice came through the radio, John hadn't even noticed that the shooting in the corridor had stopped.

"There is no way out of this one, Colonel." Kolya grinned smugly.

"We'll just wait and see about that." His eyes glanced towards the door in the hopes that Ronan had managed to find a way in.

"Throw you weapons on the ground." Kolya ordered.

Teyla needed to do something but Kolya's grip was firm; holding her in a way which caused so much pain that she could hardly think straight.

She needed to free herself; but it was easier said than done.

One of Kolya's arms ran across her front forcing her head back while he held a knife to her neck. She could feel the coldness of the blade against her skin; her position doing nothing to help the pain which radiated from her ribs.

"Your weapons Colonel!" Kolya ordered again; the pressure from the knife becoming that little bit stronger.

Teyla shrugged trying to find a better position at which she could attack from.

Her eyes locked with Johns and she knew instant that he'd worked out what she was trying to do.

"Why don't you lower your weapons first?" John asked, knowing full well that Kolya wouldn't agree but just trying to buy her a little more time.

"I tire of this game, Colonel!" Kolya roared pushing Teyla to the ground.

Teyla couldn't retain the cry which escape her lips at the sudden pain which ran through her body as Kolya pushed her to her knees.

She hit the ground with such force Teyla was sure she heard something in her wrists crack.

She felt the pressure of the gun being pointed at the back of her head but Teyla was unable to move, the pain was just too much.

"You weapons, Colonel, or I will shoot her!"

Teyla didn't even need to look up to see what John's reply was, as the sound of a P90 hitting the floor reached her ears.


	23. Chapter 23 Oh Crap!

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 26.02.07  
Part: 23/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Elizabeth (little bits from all the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2086  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, sexual content  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 23 - Oh Crap!**

"Sheppard!" Ronan shouted as he rammed against the door with his shoulder, once again, he felt a pain shoot up his arm but still the door didn't move.

"Ronan, what's going on? We've lost contact with Sheppard!"

"So have I!" Ronan growled ramming against the door one more time; if he kept his up he was going to dislocate his shoulder.

"I am reading three life signs in the room!" Ronan could tell Rodney was nervous. "You need to get inside!"

Another shove and more pain shooting up his arm but still the door refused to budge.

"What do you think I'm doing McKay?" This time Ronan aimed his gun at the locking mechanism firing twice; it had little effect.

"Sheppard!" Ronan shouted banging his fists against the cold metal but getting no reply. 

John's eyes glanced towards the door where he could still hear his friend trying to beat his way in.

"There is no way in from that side, Sheppard."

Teyla was still kneeling on the floor barely keeping herself conscious, he needed to find away out of this and fast.

"Look, you have me … let Teyla go."

"I don't think so, Colonel." Kolya laughed. "Why give her up when she is serving her purpose so well?"

"You don't need her, Kolya." John growled. "You said so yourself. I'll tell Ronan to back off, just open the door and let her go."

"Please, Sheppard, don't insult my intelligence … I know you too well." Kolya laughed.

"We need to do something!" Carson heard Rodney say about the tenth time that minute. The scientist has started to pace up and down the jumper every now and then trying to get Colonel Sheppard on the radio but having no luck.

"Aye Rodney, I know!" Carson spoke calmly hoping it would have the same effect on the pacing scientist; it didn't.

"We should be doing something!" His voice was becoming harder to hear as he once again paced into the back of the jumper.

"Ronan is trying …."

"It's not good enough!" Carson heard him shout; the panic in his voice increasing with each passing second.

"What do you want us to do Rodney, shoot them out? They're three floors down! Even if there …"

"Carson, you're brilliant!" He heard the scientist exclaim as he came running up towards the front of the jumper interrupting what ever else Carson was going to say.

"We'll give them a distraction … a little push." Carson listened to Rodney as he was slightly confused at what he was suggesting.

Suddenly the plans on the screen in front of him changed; the realization of what Rodney was planning to do hitting him like a bag of bricks.

"You can't be serious!" Carson cried loudly as Rodney continued what he was doing. "You're going to blow the place up!"

"It's just going to be a little explosion … all it will do is give them a chance to escape."

"Escape, Rodney, you don't even know what the situation is down there, what if they can't escape?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Rodney shouted, coming face to face with Carson neither one of them backing down.

"This is crazy!"

"That's why it's going to work …" Rodney paused, a slight look of doubt crossing his face "Should work ..."

"Rodney!" Carson warned.

"Just get on the radio and inform Ronan of what we're doing, try Sheppard as well he might be able to hear us."

Carson watched as Rodney busily continued his work. Shaking his head in disbelief Carson turned away calling Ronan on the radio; wondering what the Satedan would think of Rodney's plan. 

"Kick your weapons over towards me." Kolya ordered; his gun still pointing at the back of Teyla's head.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Colonel!"

John kicked his P-90 and sidearm over in Kolya's direction along with the knife he'd used to free Teyla.

"You are an extraordinary soldier Colonel; it is a pity that an alliance between our people couldn't have worked. We would have made great partners."

"I'm not really that bothered about it."

What ever Kolya said next John never heard, Carson's voice overpowering his as it sounded through his ear piece.

"Colonel … can you hear me? I need you to listen to me carefully."

Keeping his eye focused on the Genii leader and Teyla to not give anything away he listened to what the doctor had to say.

"Rodney's got a plan … it's a terrible plan but at the moment we don't have much of an option." He could hear Rodney shout something in the back about his plans always working; John began to get a little worried.

"Ronan can't get through the door, we know there is another entrance but it would take far too much time to get to it." John heard Carson pause taking a deep breath before he continued; Rodney still shouting something in the background.

"We know you have company and are presuming that is the reason you can't answer your radio. In a few minutes Rodney …" Another pause. John could feel his heart begin to beat faster in his chest. "Rodney believes if he fires one of the jumper's drones into they're power core the jolt from the explosion should buy you enough time to escape. I know it's a long shot but …"

"A long shot ... Let me talk to him!" John couldn't quite make out the muffled words between the two doctors as they argued on the other end of the line. Keeping his eyes forward he could see Kolya was still talking though he had completely lost track of the man's conversation.

Teyla was watching him though; a look of confusion in her eyes at the way he was acting. Kolya may not have noticed something was off with him but Teyla sure did, even in her current state.

"Sheppard!" Rodney's voice sound over the radio obviously he had won the argument. "You're not too many floors down so when the drone hits your going to feel the exposition, it should be powerful enough to knock anyone unprepared off their feet."

Had John just heard them right … was he going to blow up the building with them still in it?

"I know what you're thinking." John seriously doubted he did. "The explosion should just be big enough to give the bunker a jolt, all you need to do is get Teyla and get to the door, Ronan will be waiting."

John swallowed hard; if he ever got out of this he must remember to tell Elizabeth to make sure Rodney had a another physic test; maybe even a cat scan … just in case.

"We'll radio you once Rodney's ready to go." Carson voice informed him before the line went dead.

"I hope you know what you're doing Rodney."

"Am I ever wrong? … Don't answer that."

Carson watched as Rodney finished his calculations preparing to fire the shot which would hopefully give John a chance to escape. That was; if he still could.

"Shouldn't we be working at finding a way for Ronan to get through the door?"

"I've told you Carson …" Rodney's voice filling with frustration at the doctors constant questioning. "Once we take out the power John will be able to open the door."

"And you know that for sure?"

"Carson we don't have time for this! Now ..." Rodney paused and pointed to a space on the screen in front of him. "You need to hit the power core here."

"Me?" Carson shouted with disbelief. "Why have I got to shoot anything?"

"Carson just do it, will you?" Rodney shouted. "We're running out of time."

"Fine." He huffed. "But be it on your head it I miss the bloody thing." 

John heard Rodney's voice confirming that the drone was on it way; any minute now the whole room would shake giving him the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

Slowly widening his legs hoping to given him a little more stability for when the drone hit; normally he'd crouch on the floor but doing that now would inform Kolya something was about to happen.

He didn't have to wait long, the explosion sounded a lot nearer and larger than Rodney and Carson had indicated it would be but that didn't matter; it did the job it needed to do.

Kolya was thrown from his feet back up against the wall and in that brief moment John reached for his gun and aimed it at the Genii's head.

Kolya had managed to recover a lot quicker than John had expected and also stood with his gun pointed straight at him.

That's how they stood, two enemies both with their fingers on the trigger ready to end the other's life, as the building shook all around them. 

Rodney watched as the drone hit it's indented target, the exposition which took place was a lot bigger than he had been expecting.

An alarm sounded on the panel before him grabbing both his and Carson's attention. The screen flashed once again a plan of the bunker only this time many areas were marked in a flashing red colour.

"Oh crap!" Rodney cursed, reading the screen before him.

"Oh crap, what?"

"I may have miscalculated the size of the explosion."

"What!?" Carson roared as he too searched the screen; trying to understand exactly what Rodney was saying.

"The whole building's going to collapse!"

"There is no way out of this, Sheppard!" Kolya spoke, his voice was laced with anger as once again his plans were ruined.

"Sheppard, can you hear me." Rodney's voice sounded over his radio.

"A little busy at the moment, Rodney!" John replied, his sight never wavering from Kolya's. Out of the corner of his eyes he could just make out Teyla's figure as she struggled to sit up, the explosion had also thrown her against the floor having caught her off guard.

"You may want to hurry it up!"

"Rodney!" John warned not liking where the scientist was going with  
this.

"It ends now, Colonel!" Kolya exclaimed, Rodney's next comment never reaching his ear.

Before either had chance to pull the trigger Teyla's foot embedded itself in Kolya's groin knocking the Genii leader to the ground in pain. John watched as Teyla stumbled against the wall having just used the last bit of energy she had left. 

"Sheppard the building is coming down; you need to get out there!" Rodney voice shouted down his radio, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Quickly he moved over towards Teyla not wasting any of the time she had given him; placing one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs he lifted her from the ground and made for the door.

The door was heavy and with Teyla in his arms it was even harder to open; but with Ronan pushing from the other side the task was soon complete.

"Take her!" He ordered as he passed Teyla from his arms into the Satedan's. A look of shock plastered on Ronan's face at the sight of the Athosian he now carried.

Raising his gun he turned back into the room aiming his weapon at the spot Kolya was last; he was gone.

"Shit!" John cursed as he run to the hidden door way on the other side of the room which Kolya had left open as he retreated.

John looked into the darkness but he couldn't see any sign of the Genii. 

"Why are you not moving?" John heard Rodney's voice in his ear once again "The building is coming down ... and you're still in there!"

"Went a little over the top didn't you, McKay?" John snapped, still angry that Kolya had once again gotten away.

"Oh, yes, blame me … I only just saved your life but it's fine …" John heard Carson once again interrupt the scientist though what he said John couldn't make out. "You've got about two minutes to get out of there before it all comes down on your head … I suggest you get a move on."

John stood in the doorway still looking out into the blackness which lay before him. He couldn't let Kolya escape this time.

"Sheppard!" John heard Ronan's voice from behind him.

"I can't let him go Ronan … not after this."

"There isn't time; we need to get Teyla back to Atlantis!" John sighed with frustration; he knew Ronan was right.


	24. Chapter 24 Escaping

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 9th march 2007  
Part: 24/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John and Teyla plus the gang  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action it's got some of everything  
Word Count: 2403  
Warnings- angst, swearing  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 24 -Escaping**

Ronan took point quickly dealing with any problem which they came across as they ran down the corridors trying to escape from the falling building.

John could see another guard up head but one shot from Ronan and their way was clear once again. Holding Teyla close to him they set off; the door which lead outside just a little further.

"Sheppard" Ronan shouted obviously seeing something behind him. John's instinct took over quickly flattening himself and Teyla up against the wall just before a round of Genii fire came in their direction. Ronan used a near by corner to shelter himself from the shots; managing to give John just enough cover to get Teyla and himself to safety.

Though that safety was short lived.

More Genii guards came from the opposite direction blocking their escape.

"There's too many of them." John hissed as another round of bullets just missed his head. Placing Teyla gently too her feet he quickly lifted his P90 to returned the Genii's fire.

"Major any chance of some backup." John shouted down his radio before he released another round of bullets up the corridor.

"Sorry Colonel" Lorne relied. John could tell from the sound of weapons fire in the back ground they too were having trouble of their own. "It appears there were more guards than we expected"

"Any way you can get to the jumper."

"No sir" John heard the major fire another round "our way to the jumpers blocked we're trying to clear it now."

"Sheppard!" Ronan's shout just about reached John's ears over the noise.

Up the corridor John could see that more guards had appeared and were now firing upon them.

"Shit" John cursed "Where the hell are they coming from?"

"We can't hold them off much longer"

"Let me think ..." John felt Teyla's hand reach into his holster removing his side weapon as she too tried to help solve the situation. John could tell she was still weak but with guards surround them he had little time to argue. "OK here's the plan, we toss a few grenades down the corridor ..."

"That won't take them out" Ronan interrupted

"It will buy us another time to get to the door." John reached into his vest pocket and retrieved a block of C4 and a timer. "Once we're clear ... we're blow the door blocking their exit." John noticed a few guards edging a little closer to their direction; a quick round of this P90 soon stopped them.

"Won't that just send them to the Major's position?" Teyla asked as she grabbed onto the wall for support. John watched her with a carefully eye, there was no way she was going to last much longer. He could see fresh blood coming through the back of her jacket, her skin was pale and she looked like she'd pass out at any minute.

"Rodney and Carson can help them out from the jumper; we don't have much choice if we want to get out before the bunker comes down.

"Then what are we waiting for." Ronan asked as he fired another few shots from his gun taking out a few of the Genii with them. Removing two grenades from his belt he tossed one to Ronan.

"On three!"

John, Ronan and Teyla flatten themselves against the wall using it for cover as they allowed the Genii soldiers to slowly advance on them.

"One ... two ..." John pulled the pin from the grenade watching Ronan do the same. "Three" he shouted both men launching them down the corridor.

They never waited for the explosion; turning straight away firing their weapons to clear their exit. John placed his arm once again round Teyla helping her make a run for it, while he fired his P90 in the other hand.

Ronan barged the door open with his shoulder allowing John and Teyla to run through before he slammed it shut behind them; bolting it close. Throwing the C4 to Ronan John quickly moved Teyla towards the forest, Ronan setting the charge and following them.

Ducking down in the undergrowth they waited; waited for any sign that the Genii were still following them. It didn't take long; John saw the bolt of the door begin to be released from the inside.

"Take cover!" The C4 detonated destroying the side of the bunker and stopping any Genii soldiers which were following them.

"There be more … we need to get moving." John informed them. "Major what's your position?" John asked into his radio as the three of them moved further into the forest.

"Taking fire sir ...our way to the jumpers still blocked even with McKay's help."

John surveyed the land in front of him, it was rough but with his help Teyla would make it.

"Rodney ... where are you?"

"Where the hell do you think we are!" came the scientist angry reply. "There are too many guards we can't fire the drones without risking hitting the Major and his team."

"Major … you think you can hold on a little longer."

"We'll try Sir."

"Ronan." John turned facing the Satedan "I want you to head back there, help them out."

"Sheppard?" Ronan began not to sure about the colonel's plan.

"One of us needs to go and you've faster and got the better fire power, I'll get Teyla to the clearing where we landed the jumper and wait for McKay to pick us up."

"That's a terrible plan!" He heard Rodney shouted through his radio. "How are you going to get Teyla through the forest on your own? It's a 2 mile hike."

"He's right Sheppard!"

"Do any of you have a better plan?" John shouted "If we both head towards the gate it means Lorne and his team are not going to make it ... no one is getting left behind here and that's an order."

Ronan eye's John suspiciously. Even though he hated to admit it he was right. If both of them headed towards the gate, Lorne and his team would surely be killed.

"Make sure you get to the ckearing or I'm coming back for you." Ronan told him before sprinting off in the Majors direction.

"You will not make it there with me John." He heard Teyla voice whisper beside him

"We've come all this way I'm not leaving you behind now." he told her tightening his grip round her waist before they set off through the forest. "Any way ... Ronan would kill me if I did."

It was a long a painful journey with more than one set back but John and Teyla finally made it to the clearing where he had landed the jumper earlier. Coming to a stop John placed Teyla gently against a nearby tree as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

"I can't see the jumper ..." he informed her looking around the small clearing

"Maybe its cloaked." she suggested but something in his gut told John that the jumper wasn't there.

"McKay ..."

"We're coming as quick as we can."

"What the hell is taking you so long?" John shouted angry that he wasn't there already.

"Ran in to a little difficultly with ..."

"Tell me later just get your here now."

John heard shouting from across the clearing sinking further under cover so he and Teyla would not be seem, he saw half a dozen Genii soldiers heading towards the gate.

"Sgt what's your status?"

"Under fire sir but we can hold them off." came Stackhouse's reply.

"Are you able the dial the gate?"

"Yes Sir"

"John ..." Teyla asked from his side.

"We're not going to make it too you in time. I want you to dial the gate and go through. We'll follow along in the jumpers as soon as we can."

"Sir I don't think ..."

"Go through the gate Sgt that's an order."

"Sir we can hold our positions … give you more time."

"I gave you a directed order now get your arses through that gate.

"But sir ..."

"That's an order Stackhouse" John watched as another group of Genii soldiers ran across the clearing making their way towards the gate. "You have about 20 more men on their way to you as we speak. Get your team through the gate and tell Weir to have a medical team standing by."

"Sir ..."

"Major Lorne and Doctor McKay know our positions and are on their way. We will be right behind you"

"Yes Sir and good luck." John heard as his radio cut out; happy that at least on of the teams would soon be home and safe, which only left two more; his and Lorne's.

"McKay ... where the hell are you with that jumper." John shouted down his radio.

"We're going as fast as we can!"

"2 minutes Colonel" Carson added.

Teyla felt John move closer towards her trying to assess her injuries. With escaping and the run through the forest adrenalin had taken over Teyla's body but now that was wearing off and the pain was once again returning.

Teyla felt as John moved behind her removing a few bandages from his vest.

"There is not time to see to my wounds John." Teyla informed him but he seemed to pay no attention.

"You're losing quite a bit of blood Teyla."

"And Carson will be here soon." she spoke reaching to take one of his hands pulling him back around to face her. "I will be fine until the jumper gets here."

"Teyla ..."

"I will not break John." She noticed the slight look of hurt in his eyes but it was soon replaced with understanding when he realised she was not going to budge from her decision.

"Sir the team at the gate has left" one of Kolya's men informed him.

"Sheppard?"

"As far as we can tell he never made it, he must still be in the forest."

"I know he's in the forest you fool ... find him!" Kolya order angrily.

Kolya knew that Sheppard was somewhere in the forest, some where close alone with Teyla. One of his men had informed him that with Ronan's help, the Major and his team had manage to break through their guards making it back to the jumper.

Teyla was injured and bleeding, the forest rough and uneven; there was no way they would have made it back to the gate in such a short time.

They were close … very close.

Kolya heard the sound of a jumper pass over the head a smile appearing on his lips.

John heard the jumper before he could see it, watching as the ship appeared out of thin air as it began to land in the clearing. Turning to face Teyla John saw that the exhaustion had finally hit.

"Teyla" John lend down, whispering softly in her ear. "Teyla I need you to open your eyes." He watched as her eyes lids fluttered open.

"John"

"Shhh" he urged "We need to get to the jumper, I need you to run do you think you can manage that?" not wanting to cause her any more pain but there was no way he could carry her and cover them at the same time.

"I will try my best."

"That's all I ask." he gave her hand a quick squeeze trying to reassure her the best he could. John placed his arms around Teyla's waist gently lifting her from the ground.

He watched as the back door lowered to the ground the sight of Carson coming into view.

"Right … Teyla its time to move."

The clearing was about 30ft wide and the jumper was waiting over on the other side, it wasn't a long run but with Teyla the way she was it was going to take longer than normal.

John heard Teyla gasp as they slowly began to move from the trees, his P90 raised checking that the way was clear.

"Colonel there is a number of guards moving in on our position you needed to move." Carson shouted their way.

They had made it about half way before Teyla's legs gave out on her causing them both to crash to the ground; John heard a cry of pain escape her lips as they hit the floor.

Johns quickly shot to his feet struggled to pull Teyla up with him.

"Sheppard!" the sound of Kolya's voice reached his ears causing him to stop.

Turning he could see the Genii leader standing; where only moments before him and Teyla had been hiding.

"Take one more step Colonel and I'll put a bullet in her head." Kolya snarled his gun fixed on Teyla

John glanced over towards the jumper and saw that Carson had begun to edge out slowly as he removed his side arm.

"Sheppard we're on our way." Ronan's voice came over the radio but neither of them were going to get there in time, he needed to do something and he needed to do it now.

"It's over Kolya!" John shouted pulling Teyla to her feet taking a step closer towards the jumper. "You've lost!"

"You have no weapon colonel ... your only back lies with two doctors; who is in the greater position?"

He was right! John could see his P90 lying a few feet away being knocked from his hands during the fall, this side arms too was lost from Teyla's hands.

John slowly moved till his body was between Kolya's gun and Teyla, determined that no matter what happened he would not let Kolya harm her any more "It's over Kolya."

"Say goodbye Colonel."

The sound of engines could be heard above them as the second jumper appeared hovering just above the first.

He watched as once again the back door opened this time in mid flight, Ronan and Major Lorne both standing their weapons draw; ready to fire.

But John never heard the sound of their guns he just heard the sound of one.

A pain shot through his stomach with a force so strong it knocked himself and Teyla to the ground.

John could just about hear Carson call his name as he fell to the ground, followed by more gun shot but who had fired them John didn't know.

He felt the floor underneath him and heard Teyla worried cries by his side before the blackness took over and then there was nothing.


	25. Chapter 25 Medical Emergency

I'm BACK!!!! I'm so sorry for such the long wait in getting this story finished. Not only did I move but then my computer decided to completely die on me – thank goodness I backed-up everything!!

So with all of that I kind of lost track of my writing and have been telling myself for the last 2 months I must finish it!!

So here we are!!!

Just to let you know I have gone back and reposted every chapter. As I've been away for so long I needed to read through the story just to check were I was and off course as you do I change a few things here and there. So you might want to re-read them yourselves.

Sorry again for the long wait I hope its worth it.

Love flea

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date: 4.7.07  
Part: 25/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Elizabeth (little bits from all the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 2893  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst  
Spoilers: slight once through out all the season, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Author's note – I just want to say before you read this chapter I AM NOT A DOCTOR!! So some of the terms may be completely right.**

**Chapter 25 - Medical Emergency**

Elizabeth stood watching the gate her body beginning to go stiff from standing in the same position for too long; but she refused to move. Not until John and the rest of her people had returned home. It had only been 10 minutes since Sgt Stackhouse and his marines came through the event horizon informing her of the Colonels current situation.

10 minutes which seemed to drag on forever.

Suddenly the chevrons began to glow the gate spinning into life. Elizabeth sighed with relief as the gate whooshed open; though that relief was short live.

"Elizabeth" Rodney's voice sounded over the radio "We have medical emergency … we need a team in the jumper bay now."

"Rodney what's happening?"

"For gods sake Elizabeth just get a medical team there straight away, we've about a minute from the gate." he voice was rushed; the panic he was feeling obvious.

"This is Weir …" she spoke into her radio trying hard no to sound worried but failing miserly. What could have happened to cause Rodney to panic like that? It was true Rodney sometimes had a habit of over reacting but Elizabeth defiantly heard the sound of fear in his voice; but fear of what … or for who? "I need that medical team to the jumper bay this instant!"

Stackhouse had informed her not long ago that they had been under heavy fire and John had ordered them to return to Atlantis, telling him that he and the others would follow close behind in the jumpers.

Elizabeth glanced down at her watch. Stackhouse had returned 10 minutes ago … an awful lot could have happened in that short space of time.

"Rodney where are you." She spoke anxiously into her radio just as the first jumper shot through the gate causing her to jump at its sudden appearance; the ship flying straight up through the ceiling towards the jumper bay.

Elizabeth didn't wait for the second one to arrive, running down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow. She could feel a sickness begin to form in the pity of her stomach; what would be awaiting her in the jumper bay. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she really wanted to find out.

Elizabeth rounded the last corner which lead into the jumper bay; stopping to lean against the door frame trying to catch her breath and calm herself.

She saw Ronan holding Teyla close to his side; Elizabeth was unable to refrain from gasping at the sight of her. Her face was pale with obvious signs of tears on her cheeks; the gash on her forehead was once again bleeding allowing a small trickle of blood to run down her face.

"Teyla are you ok?" She asked wondering why none of the doctors were seeing to her.

It wasn't long before the Elizabeth's question was answered.

"I need a stretch in here now." She heard Carson's voice shout from inside the jumper. "If we don't get him into surgery now we're going to loose him."

Elizabeth felt her heart drop as she saw Rodney stumbled from the back of the jumper just as a stretcher was rushed pass him out of view. A look of shock covered his face his uniform covered in blood.

For an instant Elizabeth believed it was Rodney that was injured; but as she moved closer towards him she could see that the blood which covered his clothes was not his own

"What's ..." but Elizabeth never got a chance to finish.

Elizabeth wasn't the only one watching anxiously as the Carson rushed the stretcher out of the jumper, her breath catching in her throat when she saw who was aboard it.

John laid on the stretcher unconscious; his face far to pale. Elizabeth could see one of the nurses's placed an oxygen mask over his mouth helping him to breathe while another did her best to stop the blood which was coming from the bullet wound in his stomach.

"There's too much blood doctor ... I can't stop the bleeding."

"Just keep pressure on it!" she heard Carson order as the stretcher rushed pass her. Elizabeth followed close behind, Rodney, Ronan and Teyla doing the same.

"Let's get a move on people we don't have much time."

"Doctor Beckett" Carson heard one of his nurse shout as they ran through the corridors of Atlantis heading for the infirmary at full speed. "His regaining consciousness."

Carson looked down seeing that the nurse was indeed telling the truth. John lay on the stretcher, his body being gently rocked from side to side as they continued to run. His face was deathly pale yet his eyes were beginning to flicker open.

"Carson" his voice barely above a whisper

"Its ok son … just hold in there your going to be ok."

They rounded the last corner and Carson could see the infirmary doors open wide up head; the doctor inside already preparing for their arrival.

"OK people we need to get him stabilized and moved in to surgery. I want an EKG and an EEG stat..." Carson and the rest of the team wheeled the stretcher till it was level with one of the beds. "On my count, 3, 2, 1" and in one swift movement John was lifted from one to other.

"Carson"

"Don't try to talk son." He spoke softly trying to calm himself and John, even though on the inside Carson felt the complete opposite.

"Teyla …" He heard the colonel choke out.

"She's going to be fine …" Carson turned from John to face one of the other doctors. "We need to remove the bullet before we can stem the bleeding; I'm going to need a few units of blood on stand by."

Carson moved away from John's side letting the nurse's do all the necessary jobs before they could move him into theatre. Grabbing a pair of gloves he notice that the rest of John's team, plus Elizabeth and Major Lorne waited by the door; watching anxiously.

Carson once again noticed just how bad Teyla looked suddenly feeling guilty that he had forgotten her in the rush to get the colonel here.

"I need someone to take a look at Teyla she got …"

"Doctor." One of the nurses's monitoring John's vitals shouted across the infirmary stopping Carson mid sentence. "His BP is dropping … pulse is faint."

"Ok let's get him moving …" Carson spoke as he ran over towards his patient "Get me an ..."

"I've lost the pulse … his flat-lining." As if to confirm the nurse's statement the heart monitor which John had been hooked up to stopped beating, a low steady buzz filling the silence of the room.

"Charge the panels to 100 and get me 1 milligram of epi's stat." Carson shouted the sound of panic creeping into his voice.

Defibrillator in hand Carson lend over John's body placing the panels in place, his heart was racing in his chest; hands shaking.

"Clear." Carson waited till everyone had stepped back before shocking the colonel. John's body arched up off of the bed but the flat-line didn't move.

"Still no pulse." The nurse confirmed

Carson waited for the panels to re-charge the only noise which could be heard in the room was the sound of the heart monitor beside him.

"Clear" another shock but still no response.

"Give him another 10ml and boosted to 150." Carson ordered once again placing the panels to John chest. "Clear!"

Teyla watched the scene before her thought not much of it was actually registering in her brain. It had only been moments ago when she had been knock to the ground the bullet Kolya firing having hit John square in the stomach.

Teyla could remember hearing the gun shot; the sound of Carson voice as he called John's name. But everything happened so quickly and before she could do anything they both hit the ground with an alarming amount of force. She could remember pulling herself out from underneath John's body when she realised he wasn't moving. Her own pain seemed to vanish as concern and worry for the man she loved filled her body.

Carson had been at her side in seconds but she could already see the damage that had been caused.

John lay on the ground in front of her as she cradled his head in her lap. He was unconscious; face pale; the blood already slowly seeping through the front of his t-shirt.

Carson had shot into action straight away, unzipping Johns zest and removing his own jacket to try and stem the bleeding, but Teyla could tell from his expression the situation wasn't good.

"Ronan we need to get him in the jumper now." Teyla had heard him shout; tears already beginning to fall down her cheeks.

What had happened after that was still mostly a blur, should could recall Ronan picking up John, running with Carson to get him into the jumper as quick as possible . She vaguely remembered the Major picking her up and moving her too into the safety of the jumper.

And now she was here. Standing just inside the infirmary as she watched Carson work to save John's life, the only sounds she could hear was the buzz from the monitor and the beating of her own heart.

Surely this couldn't be the end.

Teyla felt her legs give away from underneath her; she felt one of Ronan's arms shoot round her waist to keep her from falling.

What would she do if John died? How would she survive?

Ronan stood watching as Carson and the rest of the medical team worked hard at saving Johns life.

The sound of the heart monitor filling the room letting them all know that this time might be the end; the one time that John didn't pull through.

Ronan tried to think back … think if there had been anything he could have done which would have changed this outcome. He knew it was useless what's done is done; there was nothing now he could do apart from wait.

Ronan could remember the scene from the jumper perfectly as a Captain from Major Lorne's team had flown over the clearing where John and Teyla were.

The other jumper was down and uncloaked Carson waiting by the back door waiting for their two friends to make to the ship safety.

Ronan could make out Kolya's figure just past the tree line; his gun raised pointing towards both John and Teyla. He remembered how John had moved his body; position himself in-between the two, his mind set on protecting the woman he loved.

It had taken seconds for the Captain to line the jumper up, hovering a mere 6ft from the ground as he opened the hatch allowing himself and the Major a chance to cover the others as they made a run for it.

But before they could do anything Kolya got that one shot off; the one shot which at the moment could cost John his life.

Ronan didn't know who returned fire first; him or the major. Nor did he know which one finally brought the Genii leader down. All he knew was that Kolya was finally dead and John, a man who over the last year had become on of his greatest friends was fighting for his life.

Jumping from the jumper Ronan had run towards his friends as fast as his body would take him. The sight that greeted him as he arrive far worse than what he expected.

John's lifeless body lay motionless on the ground his head laying in Teyla lap as she silently cried. Carson worked franticly to stop the bleeding but from where he stood he seemed to be fighting a hopeless battle.

John Sheppard, his friend, brother. The man who had given him a second chance at life was bleeding to death.

"Ronan we need to get him in the jumper now." Ronan almost didn't heard Carson's cry unable to tare his eyes from the seem which played out in front of him.

Ronan still had no idea how he had reacted to the doctor's words, instinct must have taken over. He had quickly slipped one arm under John's legs while the other went under his back lifting him from the ground. Carson stay with him every step of the way holding his blooded jacket to the wound as they both ran towards the jumper; the major bring Teyla behind them.

What had happened after that was still a blur; Major Lorne had accompanied them in the jumper taking over from Rodney. Ronan could still remember the shocked look of the scientist face as they had brought John in.

He could remember moving towards Teyla making sure she was ok while Carson with Rodney's help continued to try and stop the bleeding.

Now he found himself here, still with Teyla by his side; Rodney and Elizabeth not too far away as they waited nervously.

Ronan watched as Carson shocked John once again, his body rising and falling helplessly back to the bed but still no heart beat could be heard.

He felt Teyla's legs give in beside him quickly placing his arm around her waist to stop her from falling.

And they waited. Hoping; praying that once again their friend would pull through.

Rodney just stood there stunned into silence at the scene before him, unable to do anything as he watched one of his best friends slowly slip away.

He could still remember the sight of John's blooded body as Ronan and Carson had coming running into the jumper; it was an image Rodney feared would stay with him for the rest of his life.

He had stood there stocked much like he was doing now; helpless to do anything else.

"Major we need to get him to the infirmary as quick as possible." Carson had shouted and it had been at that minute Rodney noticed Major Lorne and Teyla for the first time.

The major hadn't wasted anytime pushing past him to get to the controls, instantly lifting the jumper from the ground heading towards the gate; towards Atlantis.

"Ronan I need you to stay with Teyla" Carson voice drifted to his ears though what he said had hardly registered. "Make sure she stays conscious ... Rodney!" He heard his name being called but his body didn't react. "Rodney!" Carson yelled "I need your help here."

"What ..." Rodney stammered backing away from the doctor slightly "I'm not good ... I couldn't ... I can't"

"Rodney if you don't help me he is going to die!"

"But I don't know ..." Still Rodney stood rooted to the spot "I don't know what to do Carson."

"Remove your jacket I need to use it to help stop the bleeding. I need you to keep pressure on the wound."

Rodney couldn't quite remember how he moved forward but somehow his body reacted, gently kneeing by his friend doing what Carson had told him to.

He watched as the doctor turned and for a moment Rodney had felt a sudden wave of panic as the thought of Carson leaving flashed through his mind, until he saw Carson grab one of the medical kits frantically looking through it for something he could use.

"Carson ..." his voice had been barely above a whisper "There's so much blood ... surly there shouldn't be this much blood."

"I think the bullet could have hit a major blood vessel ... he's going to keep bleed until I can get him into surgery."

"Is he ..."

"We just need to slowly the bleeding until we get back to Atlantis"

And Atlantis was where they were now. Waiting, watching as Carson fought to save John's life. Rodney looked down at his hands the blood till staining his palms a deep crimson colour; his shirt the same.

"This can't be happening" he whispered as the sound of the heart monitor continued its slow buzz. "This can't be happening."

Carson looked up towards the monitor still nothing.

"Still no pulse" Carson could hear the sadness in the nurse's voice as if she was giving up. But Carson couldn't give up; not yet. John was a fighter … he was going to pull through, he always did.

"Carson I think …" he heard Doctor Cole speak from beside him.

"Another 10 and charge to 200" he shouted ignoring her.

"Carson I don't think ..."

"Just do it!" Carson yelled taking the young doctor by surprise. He waited till his orders where complete placing the panels to Johns chest. "Clear." But still there was nothing. "Charge then again."

Carson looked down at the pale face of John Sheppard … this wasn't his time; it couldn't be.

"Colonel we didn't rush you all this way just for you to die on us now!" he spoke angrily placing the panels once again against the colonels skin "Clear"

Seconds pasted as he waited staring at the heart monitor; though to Carson those seconds felt like hours.

A beep filled the room, then another and another.

"I've got a pulse!" The nurse shouted and Carson felt himself breathe a sigh of relieve. "Its faint but it's a pulse."

"Ok people lets get him into surgery before we lose him again."

Authors note

So what do you think? I'm so sorry for the long wait to get this chapter up but its finally here. I hope it was worth the wait.

The good news I've nearly finished the next 2 chapters and after that just 2 more to write and they are already planned so it should be too long.

I promise not to make you wait another 3 months.

Plus I working on some stand alone stories, again just need to put the finish touched to them and I can get them posted.

I have no beta's at the moment so there will be mistakes, I am not a professional writer and I know my spelling and grammar are terrible even with the computer to help me.


	26. Chapter 26 May Never Wake Up

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date: 7.7.07  
Part: 26/28  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronan, Elizabeth, Carson (little bits from all the others)  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count:3341  
Archiving: Fever and Fanfiction Net  
Warnings- angst  
Spoilers: slight ones through out all the first half of season 3, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Just to let you know I still have no beta reader, so please forgive any mistakes.**

**Chapter 26 ****–**** May Never Wake Up**

Carson had been in surgery with John now for over 4 hours and in that time not a single word had been spoken by the people who waited anxiously outside.

Elizabeth stood looking thought the glass window watching Carson and the other doctors operating on John. Major Lorne and Rodney by her side but neither said a word. All three lost in the same thought; that these maybe the last moments of John Sheppard's life.

Teyla was sitting on one of the infirmary beds her eyes locked on the door which lead to the theatre; the door which Carson was behind working hard to save John's life. Ronan sat on the chair beside her bed but like the others neither said a word, both lost in their own inner thoughts.

Teyla's wounds had been gently cleaned and a nurse was busily dressing the cuts on her wrists while they waited. X-rays had been needed but Teyla refused to move, she wanted to be there if something happened to John. After a very heated discussion between her and the nurse they had agreed that the portal X-ray machine should be brought to them.

They had shown that one of wrists had been broken while the other was just a sprain, and her breathing difficulties were being caused by the three broken ribs. She had a number of deep lacerations on her back, a rather nasty gash across her forehead combined with a slight concussion. Her wrists were pretty badly cut from the cuffs and she could still make out the dried blood trails which ran down her arms but for what she had been through Teyla considered herself to be in good shape. Yes she was in pain ... but she wasn't in the other room fighting for her life.

"That's the last one of them dear." The nurse told her as she help Teyla slip into one of the infirmary gowns. "Dr Beckett will want you to be staying over night ... but something tells me you'd have been doing that any way." She smile trying to easy some the tension but it was of little use.

"Thank you." Teyla whispered as she brought one her bandaged hands up trying to massager some of the tension from her neck. Her eyes closed for a moment as she willed herself to hold on just a little longer.

"You look exhausted why don't I get you a little something to help you sleep."

"NO" Teyla exclaimed quickly a little louder than she needed too causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her. "I want to be awake when ..." her voice was weak and Teyla could feel her friends eyes on her as she fought to find the words she needed "I want to …"

"Its ok love ... I understand." The nurse's voice was calm and reassuring as she placed a gentle hand on Teyla's arm. "Dr Beckett's the best surgeon I know and the Colonel is a fighter, I sure he'll pull through."

"I hope your right." But Teyla couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind which told her otherwise.

"How about I just get you something for the pain ...you still might be in for a long wait."

"That would be wonderful ... thank you." and with one final smile the nurse disappeared.

Elizabeth watched as the nurse moved away from Teyla's side; her heart aching at the pain which she saw reflected in her friend's eyes.

"I should have got to them quicker." Rodney spoke from beside her breaking the silence for the first time in hours. "If I'd only ..."

"There's nothing you could have done McKay" Elizabeth heard the Satedan speak from across the room. "You couldn't have got there any faster than you did, I should never have let him gone on alone"

"There is nothing either of you could have done." Teyla's voice weak but in the silence of the infirmary it was easy to hear.

Elizabeth watched as she slipped off the bed pulling the white gown tighter around her body as she made her way over towards them, Ronan had moving instantly to her side.

"I am fine Ronan" her voice was soft and reassuring and even thought Elizabeth could see that the Satedan didn't believe a word, he let her continue to walk alone; keeping closer just to be safe..

Elizabeth saw the grimace on her face from the pain as she stopped half way her hand going to the wall to try and steady herself.

Teyla steadied herself against the wall as she tired to catch her breath. She felt Ronan move closer placing a hand on the small of her back for support. Taking a deep breath she tired to push pass the pain and willed away the tears which were stinging at her eyes.

"Teyla … "Ronan voice was soft beside her knowing what he was about to say even before he did "Let me help you!"

Ronan knew better than anyone how she hated feeling weak; always having to rely on the help of others. But now was not the time to be stubborn and Teyla knew it. Taking the arm which Ronan offered she transferred most of weight onto him as he helped her to the chair across the room.

"If you Ronan …" Teyla breathed heavy as she gently lowered herself into the chair, determine to say what she had started. "If you had not gone back and if you Rodney had not stayed to help the Major and his team, they would never have made it back to the jumper."

Rodney turned away at her words knowing it was true but not wanted to believe her. "We don't know that"

"Yes McKay we do!" Lorne informed them "There were way too many guards with out your help we would never have made it!"

"John would not have wanted that to happen!" Teyla words were the truth and once again silence filled the infirmary.

Another 20 minute passed before Elizabeth found the courage to ask the question she had been wanting too since they arrived back through the gate. "I'm still a little muddled on the details ..." Elizabeth admitted. "What happened out there?"

The only answer she received was silence, nobody wanted to relive the event which took place only a few hours ago.

"John and Ronan went in to get Teyla while Lorne as his team offered a distraction." Rodney finally spoke as he fiddled with his fingers his head hanging low not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "Carson and I were directing them from the jumper when ..."

Elizabeth heard the pain in Rodney's voice and hated herself for asking the question. "It's ok Rodney … you don't have too ..."

"It was a trap!" he exclaimed loudly cutting her off, his words piercing the silence of the empty infirmary. "I should have known it was a trap … I should have seen the other door, but I didn't!!" Rodney was angry with himself once again. "I saw them leave the room I should have watched where they went; I should have seen the secret passage on the scans, should have seem the guards heading for it"

"That's the point of a trap McKay ... your not suppose to see it coming." But Ronan's words did nothing to easy the scientist's anger.

"I should have seen it."

"I don't understand" Elizabeth admitted noticing that the Major also looked a little confused.

"Kolya had rigged the door to the room Teyla was being held in so it could only be opened from the inside, John went in to get Teyla ... Kolya was waiting for him. We were separated I had no way of getting to them."

"So you blew up the building" She asked wondering where that part of the plan came into it.

"We lost radio contact with John. I could see another life sign in the room with him and Teyla …" Rodney paused breathing in deeply before he continued "I thought if I just gave the building a little push, just enough to knock anyone unprepared off their feet it would give them chance to escape."

"And it did Rodney ... it was a good plan." Teyla told him a small smile graced her lips as she tried to reassure the scientist.

"I miscalculated and the explosion was a little bigger than I had planned for."

"It brought down the whole bunker." Lorne added

"But you got out …" Elizabeth asked looking around at all their faces to see who was going to offer up the next part.

"My team and I were pinned down; the Genii soldiers just kept coming and coming." Lorne informed her "We had no way of getting back to the jumper."

"Sheppard told me to give them some backup while he got Teyla to the clearing for McKay to pick them up"

"But there was a problem?"

"It took us a little longer to get back to the jumper even with Ronan's help." Lorne continued "Doctor McKay and Doctor Beckett managed to give us a hand but it meant Kolya had time to find John's position."

"We got there to late." Rodney spoke quietly "if we had just been that little bit quicker."

"What happened to Kolya?"

"His dead" Ronan told her confidently.

"He managed to get one shot off before we took him down." Lorne added

"The lucky bastard" Elizabeth and all the others turned to Rodney slightly confused by his statement. "He gets one shot ... one bullet! One bullet and John's …" Rodney didn't need to continue they all knew what he was thinking.

Silence once again surrounded them as all 5 looked on through the window to where Carson and John were. The only sound coming from the nurses light footsteps as she brought Teyla something for the pain.

"They aren't too strong I'm afraid ... all the other painkillers cause drowsiness I didn't think you'd want that" offering Teyla a small smile before leaving.

Carson breathed a sigh of relieve as he removed the bloody gloves from his hands and placed them in the bin. It had been a long operation every complication which could have happened did but now it was over, and for the time being John was stable.

Glancing out the window as he washed his hands Carson could see his friend's worried expression as they looked on nervously.

"Carson." The soft voice of one of the nurses sounded behind him pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you want me to move the Colonel to ..."

"Not yet lass" Carson told her softy before she could even finish "Just make sure someone's with him at all times, and tell them to call me straight away if anything happens. Its going to be a long night but if we can get through it he might stand a chance, let just prayer ..."

Carson's emotions took over, the rest of his words refusing to come.

Drying his hands Carson moved towards the door, pausing for just a second he inhaled deeply preparing himself for the questions he was about to receive.

"Carson" Came Rodney's voice before he'd even closed the door behind him.

"Is he going to be ok?" "What's happening?" Carson was showered with question after question.

"Please" he shouted slightly trying to get everyone's attention. Carson was tired and at that precise moment he wanted to nothing more than to sleep. But until he was sure John was out of the woods sleep would have to wait.

"I've manage to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet. We had a few set backs but we manage to get through them." Carson saw some of the tension and nervousness lift from there faces and for a second he allowed himself to enjoy that moment.

For that was the good news; Carson still had the bad news to tell them.

"Carson?" Teyla questioned as she rose slowly from her seat. Teyla had always been good at reading him; at reading anyone.

"He's not out of the woods yet, no where near."

"But you said ..."

"Aye Rodney I know what I said. But the truth of the matter is I'm surprised his still bloody alive. The bullet caused a lot of damage; he lost an awful amount of blood. I'm not even sure if he'll make it through the night!"

"But if he does?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth there's not much more I can tell you. The fact is it took an awful long time to revive him earlier and we lost him another 2 times during the operation." The look on their faces pained him but lying would do none of them any good.

"What are you say" Rodney asked as he lowered himself in to one of the seats waiting to hear what Carson had to say.

"I'm sorry I really am …" Carson saw tears being to fill Elizabeth eyes as he continued. "Even if he makes it through the night it doesn't mean … he still …" Carson was unsure what to say; what words to use. He was a doctor a surgeon part of his job was informing friends and family of bad news, but now it was different. "He may never wake up ... and even if he does there may be too much damage."

"Carson?" Elizabeth questioned tears now freely running down her face.

"He may never again be the John Sheppard we know and love."

Carson watched as Elizabeth practically fell into the seat next to Rodney her legs no longer willing to keep her standing. Her hand instantly seeking out Rodney's in the hope of achieving a little comfort. Major Lorne stood a little further away his back against the wall, the military mask that usually covered his face now gone. Teyla sat motionless the little colour which had returned to her cheeks once again gone. Fresh tears shone in her eyes and Carson could see her hands were shaking as she held on to Ronan for support.

"He's stable at the moment and I've posted a nurse to monitor him 24/7 so if anything changes we'll know about it straight away."

"But there's still a chance?" Elizabeth asked searching for some hope; no matter how little it may be.

"Aye lass ... it's not a big chance but John's strong if anyone can pull through this its him. I can't make any promises though."

"Thank you Carson."

Carson turned eyeing the group before him; it was amazing how close all of them had become over the last few years. His eyes landed on Teyla noticing the colour was slowly beginning to return to her cheeks only to show more clearly just how exhausted she looked.

"Teyla love I think you should try and get some rest."

"I'm fine Carson ..." though her tone told him otherwise, he noticed how her eyes kept travelling up to John's room.

"There's nothing you can do lass ... try and get a few hours sleep I will wake you if there is any change." a hesitant look flashed across her face as she contemplated what he told her.

"May I just sit with him a minute." her voice almost begging which made Carson's heart ache even more.

"Just for a minute ..." He nodded "you both need to rest."

Carson and the rest of the team watched as Teyla slowly made her way over towards the room which John now lay in fighting for his life. They watched as she seemed too lingered at the door before finally disappearing through.

Teyla stood in the door way as she looked upon the figure that lay just a few feet away from her.

John was laying there, a white sheet pulled up just enough to cover the bandage around his middle leaving his chest bare to house all the monitors which were attached to him. She felt her heart drop and tears well in her eyes at the sight of him. The man lying before her couldn't be John … not her John; he looked so lifeless; so broken.

Teyla forced herself to move further into the room, the nurse who sat by his side moving offering her the chair she was sitting on.

Moving as quickly as she dared Teyla made her way towards the chair thanking the nurse as she slowly and carefully lowered herself down. The painkillers had done little to ease the pain but that wasn't her main concern at the present moment.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse whispered softly to her before slipping out the door.

Teyla stared at the man in front of her; the man she loved with all her heart. But look where that love had gotten them. Kolya had taken their love and used it to suit his evil plan. John was now fighting for his life all because they had fallen in love.

But had they?

There was no doubt in Teyla mind or in her heart of how she felt towards John Sheppard. She may have not realised it in the beginning; she may even have tried to deny it. But Teyla was in love with him and nothing in the world could change that fact.

But had he ever said those words to her; those 3 little words which Teyla longed to hear so much. "I love you." Had she ever said them to him?

That evening in the corridor when John had kissed her and to spent the night with him; Teyla had never felt such passion before. It was hard to believe that not even a day had pasted since she had been lying in John's arms, feeling his kisses on her neck as his body moved with hers.

Everything had happened so fast; emotions where stretched to their limits maybe that's all it had been between them.

No Teyla wouldn't believe that! What her and John shared that night had been too special just to be pasted off as a way to release some stress.

So he never told her he loved her … she never told him either.

Teyla leaned forward in the chair ignoring the pain she was feeling; taking hold of one of John's hands. He's skin felt cold and clammy; not how she remembered his touch being.

"John …" she whispered tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Can you hear me?"

If Teyla had been expecting a response she didn't receive it, John's form remained motionless in front of her.

"You are safe now … I am safe because of you." Teyla moved her hands to gently cup his cheek the only sounds she could hear were the bleeping of the monitors and her own breathing.

"Please John … you need to wake up."

A noise sounded from the other side of the bed Teyla's head jerking towards it. One of the monitor had begun to flash, she could see the numbers it portray dropping rapidly.

"Carson" Teyla cried but the doctor had already heard the alarm and was running towards the bed.

She felt one of her nurse gently pulling her back as more people rushed to John side, Teyla saw Carson's mouth moving, shouting out orders but no sound reached her ears.

Teyla could see the forms of Ronan, Rodney and Elizabeth standing by the window watching anxiously. A nursed had replace the oxygen mask over John's face gentle helping him to breath while Carson was cutting away at the bandages.

Teyla stood rooted to the ground as she watched the medical staff work around her; not one even noticing she was still there.

Then sudden a noised reached her ears; a noise which caused her world to spin.

"He's flat lining." Carson shouted his words being confirmed by the steady buzz of the heart monitor. Teyla felt her world begin to disappears, her vision blurred before everything turned to darkness.

Authors notes

I'm sorry it's another cliff hanger. I don't mean to write them really I don't they just seem to happen.

But your be happy to know that the next chapter is written and just needs checking through a few times and I started writing the last chapter today. Its going to be a long one (the longest in the whole story by far) so it might take a few days to complete it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like the story so far. Only two more chapters left and then it will be finished, I do have 2 stand only storied planned and ready to write afterwards though.

Please review if you have time and let me know what you think.

Love

Flea

xxx


	27. Chapter 27 Waiting

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date 19.7.07  
Part: 27/?  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: Teyla, Rodney, Ronan, Elizabeth, Carson  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action it's got some of everything  
Word Count: 3073  
Archiving: Fever and Fanfiction net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, sexual content  
Spoilers: slight ones throughout all the season, mainly from the episodes which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

**Chapter 27 - Waiting**

Teyla could feel herself falling; the sound of a gun being fired still ringing in her ears. She heard Carson cry out, could hear weapons fire all round her but once Teyla's body hit the ground there was nothing but silence.

She rolled over excepting to see Carson and the jumpers but there was nothing; the forest clearing was empty except for her and the lifeless body which lay beside her own.

Teyla laid still; frozen in time as she desperately tried to remember. Something wasn't right! They had escape from this planet … the body next to her couldn't be John's he was back on Atlantis.

A deathly quietly surround her; there was no movement in the bushes; no wind to rock the trees.

Teyla slowly inched closer to the still form next to her; holding her breath as she turned him over.

Her eyes jerked opened as Teyla looked around frantically trying to get her bearings. The forest was gone! The trees and bushes being replaced by the familiar surrounding of the infirmary; it had only been a dream.

Teyla rubbed her eyes trying to rid her mind of the last image she had seen before she'd woken; the image of John's lifeless eyes staring back at her. Slowly Teyla lifted herself up into a sitting position, pain from her ribs shooting down the entire length of her body as she moved.

Looking out of a nearby window she could see the stars shining brightly in the night sky. All her life and many generations before her had looked at the sky in fear; but since moving to Atlantis Teyla could finally appreciate the beauty of it all.

Glancing round the infirmary she noticed that only a few nurses were working; meaning it was either really late or really early. John was across the room, his face just as pale as the last time Teyla had seen him.

Checking the infirmary once more Teyla could see the unmistakable form of Carson in his office; books and papers laid out in front of him. He had ordered her to remain in bed and get some rest but by the looks of things he was too caught up in his work to notice if she sneaked out.

Gently sliding her legs over the side of the bed Teyla felt the harsh chill of the air hit her skin as she slid from under the blanket. Pausing for just a second to catch her breath she pushed up until she was standing catching one of the nurse's attention as she did so.

"Teyla ..." she questioned hurrying over to her side "What are you doing out of bed." Teyla felt the young women's arm slip round her waist helping to support her weight; Teyla was silently thankful for the help. "You need to rest ... Dr Beckett told you not to ..."

"Please a few minutes then I will rest" Teyla watched as confusion filled the nurses face until understanding what it was that Teyla was asking.

"Just a few minutes ... then back in bed!"

"Thank you."

Teyla felt the nurses grip around her tighten as she released the bed rail, pain shooting through her body as she tried to stand straight. Slowly with the nurses help Teyla began the journey over towards John.

Each step seemed to cause more pain but she refused to let it show afraid the nurse would call for Carson. All Teyla wanted was to be near John; to sit by him and check that he was ok.

"Just a few minutes" The nursed insised as she helped Teyla lower herself into the chair next to John's bed before disappearing to completely her tasks.

He looked so helpless lying in front her her, his skin almost matching the whitness of the sheets. It was only hours ago that Carson was once again been able to get his heart beating; a very close call which Teyla wished never repeated it's self.

"John ..." her voice croaked, stinging due to its dryness. "John can you hear me." Teyla leaned closer to the bed her hand once again taking hold of his. "John ... I am here with you, everything is fine now." But no response came from the colonel.

Teyla could feel tears begin to form in her eyes helpless to stop them from falling. All the emotions from the last week were starting to catch up to her.

They had just taken that big step into deepening their relationship (a step which they should have taken a long time ago), and now it looked like John was going to be taken away from her.

"John please ... I need you to wake up." the tears fell freely now unable to hold anything in Teyla could do nothing but cry.

Elizabeth stood at the infirmary door watching the scene which played out in front of her. She could see the pain in Teyla eyes, the tears which slowly rolled down her cheeks.

The young Athosian was hurting; and not just physically.

John was a good man ... one of the finest soliders she knew and a trully wonderful friend. Elizabeth hated to think at what would happen if he was unable to pull through this.

Elizabeth watched as Teyla's head dropped forward resting on the bed next to John. She had very rarely seen Teyla cry, she was so good at hiding her emotions refusing to let any sign of weakness show.

Taking a few steps further in Elizabeth looked around for the other members of their team but Ronan and Rodney were no where to be seem. Elizabeth was surprised normally you'd have to order them to leave and even then it rarely worked.

"Carson." The good doctor almost jumped out of this seat as he heard his name spoken softly behind him.

"Christ Elizabeth." He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the Atlantis leader standing just inside the door to his office.

"I sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Carson could barely hear her voice as she spoke and noticed the slight tint of crimson which coloured her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it lass … it's rather quiet around here at this time, I didn't really expect to see anyone … please …" he spoke quickly rising from his seat to usher her inside. "Please come in … how can I help."

He watched as Elizabeth paused slightly in the door way, seeming a little hesitant before she finally entered the room softly closing the door behind her.

"I just came to check up on John … how is he doing?"

"There hasn't been much change I'm afraid." Carson noticed her expression drop even further at his words. "I've done everything I can do … its now up to him."

He watched carefully as Elizabeth turned from him moving over towards the window looking out on the bed where John lay.

"Will he wake up?"

"I honesty don't know." It was the one question Carson feared more than any others; would John wake up? He wished he had an answer but the truth was he didn't. "If he was anybody else Elizabeth I would have said no … told you to start preparing for what was to come but this is John …" he spoke moving closer towards the window till he too stood looking out over the sleeping figure of John Sheppard.

"It's John"

"He's survived so many deadly situations … beating all the odds; there is still a chance he will this time as well.

"But …"

"I won't lie to you Elizabeth … things aren't looking good. The longer he stays unconscious the more likely it is that he wont wake up."

"It was just one bullet …" Carson could hear the disbelief in her voice "His been shot dozens of time Carson … how ... "

Elizabeth voice gave away forcing her to stop. Carson knew how much pain she was feeling because he was feeling it too; over the years they had become more of a family than just friends. When something bad happen to one of them it effected them all.

"That one bullet caused a awful amount of damage … I just hope "Carson's emotions finally got the better of him as he faltered with his words. Taking a deep breath he tried hard to regain control before continuing. "I just hope I was able to do enough."

"Carson you did everything you could." Elizabeth words were reassuring but still Carson doubted himself.

"All we can do now is wait and hope."

Carson watched as Teyla sat by John's side. Her tears had slowed slightly but he could still see a few glistening on her cheeks. She looked so weak and helpless something which Carson wasn't use to seeing in Teyla; his heart ached just from looking at her.

After he had been able to stabilize John he had moved straight to Teyla. His nurses had taken good care of her; dressing all her wounds, a few stitches here and there.

"How is Teyla doing?" Elizabeth's question pulling him from his thoughts.

"Physically she's doing ok … the lacerations on her back will take time to heal but as long as they don't get infected I don't see them being much trouble. Her ribs are going to cause a lot of pain for a few weeks but as Teyla told me earlier … it's nothing she can't handle."

Carson saw a slight smile appear on Elizabeth's lips.

"Its going to take time but she'll pull through … she's strong Elizabeth."

"What about Ronan … Rodney. I thought they would still be here."

"Both were exhausted I told them to go and get some rest for a few hours; have some food, a shower."

"They listened to you?" Elizabeth asked shocked

"It wasn't easily" Carson explained "But there was nothing they could do here … I told them I would radio if there was any change; good or bad."

Ronan couldn't remember when the pain had started all he knew now was it was running from his arms all the way round his body, but still he continued to pound the punching bag before him.

Carson had told him to try and get some rest but Ronan knew his body would never allow it; not while one of his best friends was fighting for his life. He needed to be doing something but what? He could do nothing except wait … something which Ronan wasn't very good at.

His frustrated howl filled the gym as once again his fist connected with the leather of the bag. Sitting on the floor in the corner of the gym was the previous casualty of Ronon's anger; a lone punch bag with its cover ripped open and inside seeping out. The way things were going it would soon have some company.

Exhaustion began to take Ronon over but he refused to give in. His legs wobbled beneath him and in that one spilt second his concentration and balance was broken sending him to the ground.

Ronon could feel his heart racing, his chest heaving as he sat catching his breath.

After Carson had forced him and Rodney to leave the last thing he wanted to do was sleep, so he decided to go for a run around the city. Ronan had ran round half the city before his thoughts began to fill his mind once again; once that had happen Ronan had lost track of where we ran to and how long for.

He knew there was nothing he could do to change what happened, no way he could go back and do things differently. But no matter how hard he tried his mind kept running over the events of the last week; from when Kolya arrive to returning with Teyla through the stargate.

One shot … that's all it would have took to stop all of this from happening. One shot when Kolya entered Atlantis and they wouldn't be in this position. Teyla would never have been kidnapped and John would never have been shot.

Pulling his knees closer to his chest Ronan closed his eyes taking a deep breath while he tried to clear his mind.

He remembered back to the infirmary and the fear which shone in Carson eyes as he told them about John's condition. 'He may never wake up!' the words still ringing loudly in Ronan's head.

Opening his eyes Ronan looked out of a nearby window. The sky was beginning to lighten showing the first signs that dawn would be there soon.

Hauling himself up off the floor he decided to head back to his quarters take a shower before heading once again to the infirmary.

"God damnit!!" Rodney cursed as once again a small electric shook jumped from the console he was working on running up his arm.

Shaking his arm frantically Rodney took a deep breath before continuing with the task at hand. When Carson had ordered them to leave the infirmary Rodney had walked mindlessly to his quarters and thrown himself on the bed. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep till morning.

A few seconds passed before the images of John bleeding in the jumper began to flash before his eyes. He could still see the way his body convulsed while Carson shocked him with the deliberator.

Rodney had been in his bed a total of 5 minutes before heaved himself up, heading off to the lab hoping that work would take his mind off of everything.

That was where he was now, desperately trying to fix one of the broken consoles and failing miserly.

No matter what he did his mind kept returning to John, he hated not being able to do anything to help him.

His concentration drifted again and for the second time in the space of a minute electricity ran up his arm.

Letting out a cry of frustration Rodney picked up his laptop only to throw it against the wall before collapsing in a heap on the floor. He felt tears well up in his eyes as the emotions he was feeling slowly began to take over.

Looking out of the window out of the window, Rodney could see the sky was beginning to lighten; the first signs of dawn.

Tear began to fall down his cheeks as he sat unable to move, watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon; banishing the night as it came.

Teyla felt her eyes being to flutter close and the darkness try to claim her again but she wouldn't allow it. Lifting her head from where it rest on the bed next to John she gently rubbed her eyes trying to rid herself of the need for sleep.

Glancing out the window Teyla could see the first signs of dawn and wondered how long she had been sitting by John's side.

"Teyla" she heard Carson speak softly from behind her knowing exactly what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth. "You need to get some rest lass."

"A few more minutes Carson" her voice was weak and for a moment she was worried that he haven't heard her but it wasn't long before the good doctor turned to leave. "What happens if he doesn't wake up?"

Carson was just about to leave before her question stopped him dead.

Her voice was weak but in the stillness of the infirmary it was easy to hear, Carson only wished the question was as easy to answer.

Moving slower he grabbed hold of the chair which rested beside the bed, gently placing it beside her before taking her hand in his as he sat.

"That's a question I can't answer … if he doesn't pull through …" Carson stammered unsure of what to say "This place won't be the same with out him."

"Do you think he will wake up?"

"I don't know Teyla. His body's been through a lot and at the moment it doesn't look good." Carson watched as Teyla's eyes began to shine with fresh new tears. "If any one can pull through it though … it's John."

His words seemed to have very little effect on her. Carson just wished there was something else he could do.

"How are you doing?"

"My injuries will heal!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Carson watched as Teyla continued to stare at the lifeless figure in front of her as if she hadn't heard his question.

"I am fine Carson … considering I sit here watching the man I love fight for his life." A few seconds of silence passed between the two before Carson noticed Teyla eyes open wide in shock; the sudden realisation of what she just admitted sinking in. "I meant …"

"You don't have to pretend with me lass!" Carson gently squeezed her hand before rising from his chair. "One more minute."

Teyla heard Carson's footsteps fade into the distance the warmth of his hand still tingling on hers. They were such a tight group losing John would effect them all.

Teyla could feel the tears sting her eyes but she refuse to let any more fall; she had already showed too much weakness. What she needed to do now was be strong; John needed her to be strong.

Running her fingers through his hair, Teyla let her hand rest against John's cheek softy before leaning forward and placing a gently kiss on his forehead.

"John can you hear me …" She whispered into his ear "I know you can hear me John, you need to keep fighting … you need to beat this."

She received no response and even though Teyla felt her heart sink a little lower she wasn't surprised.

"Teyla its time to rest" She knew Carson was right.

Gently lifting herself up from the chair she leaned forward one more time "I love you John Sheppard!" She whispered before placing a soft kiss on John's lips.

Turning away from the bed she saw Carson waiting for her; sadness shining in his eyes.

"Teyla" she heard her name spoken from behind her, the voice was very weak almost impossible to hear. But no matter how quiet it was Teyla would know that voice anywhere; the voice of John Sheppard.

Author Notes:

I hope you like this chapter it took a little longer to post than I thought as I wasn't happy with it and decided to change a few bits last minute. Still not 100 sure but its better than what it was. I'd love to know what you think?

The good news is the past chapter is almost finished!!! It's a lot long (A LOT longer) that I predict so its taken longer to write. Should have it finished tonight then check over the next few days – Should be with you sometime middle of next week.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter – please if you've got time leave a little review.

Thank you for reading

Love

Flea


	28. Epilogue – 2 Months Later

Title: Of Allies or Enemies  
Author: Flea  
Date: 24.7.07  
Part: 28/28  
Rating: M

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla, and many others  
Genre: Romance / Suspense /Angst /Action its got some of everything  
Word Count: 7325  
Archiving: Fever and Fanfiction Net  
Warnings- angst, swearing, sexual content  
Spoilers: slight ones through out all of season 3, many from the episode which Kolya appears in.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: After years of planning, many disappointments and many failures … At last he has finally succeeded. Acastus Kolya is now the leader of the Genii people and is in full control. What does this mean for Atlantis and how does John take the news?

Author's note – I'd just like to said a BIG thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and an even BIGGER thank you to all of those who have reviewed.

**Epilogue – 2 Months Later**

"It's just remarkable!"

"I told you …" John smiled at the Carson from the infirmary bed which he had been sitting on for the last half an hour as the Doctor checked his results.

It had been 2 months since Kolya's bullet had ripped through his inside bring him close to death; a little too close for his liking.

"I mean it's just bloody remarkable!"

"So what do you think Doc … " John started as he hopped of the bed and walked over to the good doctor who was still looking slightly shocked at the charts he held before him. "Am I ready for active duty?"

"You're recovering quickly lad but that doesn't mean I'm going to rush into anything … no matter how good this results are."

"Ah coming on Carson look at me?" John whined turning on the spot to emphasise his point "I'm fine!"

"2 months ago you nearly died" Carson exclaimed "You gave us all a pretty big fright"

"Carson come on I'm …"

"I don't care how 'fine' you say you are Colonel" Carson interrupted turning his back and walking into his office John close behind him. "Your body's been through an awful lot, I'm not risking sending you back to work until I'm happy everything is back to normal"

"Everything is back to normal"

"Sorry Lad"

"Carson I'm going to go crazy if I sit around any longer …" John watched as Carson sat down at his desk paying no attention to him. "What about some sparring ... I'll tell Ronan to goes easy."

"I've seen Ronan's version of easy!" Carson exclaimed turning once again to face John.

"Please!!"

"Your worst than a child do you know that!"

"Is that a yes?"

Carson looked at the fully grown Lt. Colonel that stood before him whining like a 5 year old.

"Carson …"

"Fine …" Carson cried giving in. "How the bloody hell did you make Colonel?"

"Beats me!" John called back over his shoulder as he made his way out of the doctor's office.

"Make sure Ronan goes extra easy." John heard Carson shout as he quickly grabbed his jacket making his way for the door.

Elizabeth rounded the corner to the infirmary and opened the door just as John was heading out.

"John …" slightly shocked at his sudden appearance. "Is everything ok?" She asked as John moved back slightly allowing her to fully enter the infirmary.

"Couldn't be better!" flashing her one of his smiles.

"Elizabeth" Carson called as he joined the two. "I didn't expect to see you."

Elizabeth smiled at Carson before explaining that she just wanted to pop down and see how John was doing. From the corner of her eye she could see the man in question fiddling with his jacket obviously not wanting to hang around.

"Amazing really, I don't think I've ever seen someone go through what he did and recover so quickly."

"That wonderful"

"That's what I said!" John joked and Elizabeth was happy to see he'd regain his sense of humour.

"Do you remember any of it John."

"A little blurry … Remember Kolya with a gun; waking up a few times. I remember McKay complaining about something or other but that's about it."

"You were pretty out of it for a few weeks, only waking up for a few minutes her and there."

Elizabeth watched as John just shrugged his shoulders surprised it didn't bother him more.

"You don't remember getting to the infirmary or the first time you woke up?" She asked

"Not unless that was the time when McKay was complaining. Why? Should I? Did I say something embarrassing?

"No" Elizabeth said a little too quickly receiving an odd look from John. "It's nothing to worry about … really." Thinking quickly trying to change the subject asked the first question that popped into her head. "So how's Teyla doing?"

The reaction in John was almost instantaneous. His eyes dropped to the floor and the fiddling started up again.

"Carson says she's fine … doing really well. If you'd excuse me." and before Elizabeth could stop him John was off.

"Was it something I said" Elizabeth asked as herself and Carson watched John quickly disappear through the infirmary door.

"Probably off to the gym to find Ronan. His been whining at me all week about getting back to work; I told him a little bit of sparring would be ok." Carson informed her.

"You mean you gave into him?" She asked a slightly amused look flashing across her face.

"He's like a 5 year old!!" Carson cried out which gained him the attention of everyone in the infirmary. "I'd have agreed to almost anything to get some bloody peace! There's only so many times I can send him to go and annoy Rodney!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Carson's comments. That was the reason she'd had a very angry Rodney McKay in her office this morning complaining about almost everything under the sun; John Sheppard's name coming up quite a few times during those 2 hours.

"Which reminds me …" Carson spoke quickly pulling Elizabeth back from her thoughts.

"Ronan …" Elizabeth watched as Carson gently touched his ear piece speaking into his radio.

"Yeah Doc?"

"John's most likely on his way down to you, I told him he could do a little sparring …"

"Gave in" Elizabeth whisper which earned her a death glare from Carson.

"Just make sure you go easy on him will you."

"Will do"

"And I mean extra easy."

"I'll do my best!" came Ronan's reply before the radio went dead.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she followed Carson over to his office, not being able to hear what he was mumbled as they went.

Teyla and John were healing; Kolya was no longer a threat to them; Carson, Ronan and Rodney were back to their usual selves. Life on Atlantis was slowly returning back to normal.

Elizabeth's mind flashed back to a few moments ago and the smile on her face slowly disappeared.

"How's Teyla?" She asked again.

"She's healing nicely. You've not seen her?"

"Not for the last few days." Elizabeth felt guilty but the last week or two she'd been swamp with work and hadn't had time to see anybody. "She seemed a little distant the last time we spoke."

"She's been through an awful lot Elizabeth just give her little time."

"You think that's all it is?" She asked her voice very serious.

"No … but it's none of our business. We all agreed we wouldn't get involved … it's up to them two to sort things out.

"I know … I know!" frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help her friends. The last two month the relationship between John and Teyla had gone from something to nothing, and the whole city had noticed.

Elizabeth could remember watching Teyla sit by John's side for days, making sure he was alright. Even though she was hurting herself she refused to move.

The words he spoke that first morning will remain with her forever.

"He doesn't remember does he?" She asked sadness sounding in her voice as Carson moved a little closer.

"No he doesn't"

John could hear the sounds of two people sparring before he even reached the gym knowing instantly who they would be. A passing thought suggested leaving and coming back later but John had be doing nothing for weeks and seriously needed to release some tension.

John had seen the look on Elizabeth face at his reaction to her question about Teyla. Its true he hadn't spoken to her for a while but he'd check with Carson everyday on how she was doing.

He hadn't really spoken to Teyla (not properly spoken) since he woke up a little over a month ago; and for now John wanted nothing more than to keep it that way.

What had Elizabeth meant by 'you don't remember the first time you woke up'. The look of shock which had crossed her face had confused him, had he done something he should remember?

Just as John neared the gym doors he heard the people inside stop, the sound of their bantos sticks silencing only to be replaced by Ronans voice, John couldn't hear what he was saying but guess it was someone over the radio as his partner hadn't said a word.

Opening the doors John could see he was correct, Ronan words only just reaching his ears as the gym doors slid shut behind him.

"I'll do my best" Ronan finished turning off his radio before turning to face John "Sheppard" Ronan nodded in greeting suddenly turning when his realised his sparring partner had disappeared.

John looked pass Ronan and could see that Teyla was already packing her bag preparing to make a quick exit.

"Everything ok?" he heard Ronan ask as Teyla zipped up her bag swing in up on to her should before turning to face them both.

"I just remember I have some business which needs attending too" John knew she was lying but questioning her reasons would lead to a conversation and for some reason John just wasn't ready.

"Look you don't have to leave because of me …" he told her lamely knowing that Teyla would still leave. The tension which was building in the room was beginning to make John uncomfortable and a part of him was happy that Teyla would soon be going.

"I assure you colonel that is not the case." And with out another word Teyla moved passed him disappearing through the door.

John watched as she went relief and regret filling his body simultaneously.

Teyla quickly walked down the corridor ignoring everyone that passed her, all she wanted to do was get away. Her breathing was raged and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Entering the transport Teyla closed the door behind her and lend up against the walk taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

As soon as Carson had radio to inform them that John was on his way, Teyla could think of nothing else apart from getting out of there before he arrive; John had gotten there quicker than she expected.

Things between them had been tense lately and Teyla hated it. They hadn't spoken properly in weeks and she had notice that John seemed to go out of his way not to be alone with her.

It hurt! Teyla was going to deny the fact but she hadn't been prepared for how much pain she would actually feel. Her heart was broken and just seeing John or hearing his name filled her with sadness.

"Teyla this is Carson." She heard the doctor's voice over her radio.

"Yes Carson." She answered trying to calm herself a little more. She hated the fact that John could make her feel so out of control and lost.

"Would it be possible to bring your appointment this afternoon forward a little? Say about now?"

Teyla turned to the controls and gently touched the area of the map which would lead to the infirmary, at least that would keep her mind occupied for a while; stopping all thoughts of John Sheppard.

"I'm on my way Carson."

"So you want to tell me what's going on between you and Teyla?" Ronan asked as he circled around the gym, waiting for John to attack.

"What do you mean what's going on between me and Teyla?"

Ronan easily blocked John's attack as he remembered the last time John had told him that.

"You've both seemed a little off lately" A little was defiantly an understatement.

"What makes you say that?"

Ronan stepped forward launching an attack of his own, John managed to block it easily just as he thought the Colonel would.

"Little hard to miss."

"Well my dear everything seems to have cleared up nicely and I see no probably with going back on active duty." Carson informed Teyla as he walked over towards the bed which she was sitting on.

"Are you sure?" Teyla asked not as happy as she should have been by the news.

"The lacerations on your back are completely healed. Your wrist is fine and blood work is all clear. Everything's back to normal." She watched as one of the biggest smile she could imagine spread across Carson face.

"That wonderful Carson."

"Yet you don't seem to be happy?"

Teyla looked up at the good doctor the smile from a second ago replaced with a look of confusion and worry.

"I am very happy; it has just been a long 2 months." Teyla tried to manage a reassuring smile but if she couldn't convince herself there was no way Carson was going to believe her.

"Is it something I can help with?"

"Carson there is nothing wrong please stop worrying about me."

"Alright lass, why don't you head down to the mess hall grab yourself some lunch …"

"I'm not really …" Teyla tried to interrupt but Carson was having none of it.

"You need to eat!" he told her firmly and Teyla knew it was hopeless to argue. "I'll inform Elizabeth of your progress and let her know your ready to go back on duty."

"Thank you Carson."

"There's no need to thank me."

Teyla pushed herself off the bed taking a step closer towards Carson before engulfing him in a big hug.

"Thank you." She repeated before picking up her jacket and heading towards the infirmary doors.

"Give him a little more time lass … things will sort themselves out" Carson called out just as she was leaving. He thought he saw a small smile grace her lips but she was gone before he could be sure.

"So what changed?"

"What do you mean what's changed? Nothings changed!" John defended himself as once again he blocked one of Ronan's attacks.

He could feel the fatigue already building in his body; his legs and arms ached but he refused to give in so soon. Maybe Carson had been right – best not to rush into anything.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

John managed to block another attack from Ronan knowing that the Satedan was taking it easy on him; very easy.

"Do you even know how she's doing?"

"Course I do!" John replied a little too quickly, the truth was John couldn't remember the last time he spoke to Teyla. "Carson said she healing brilliantly, should be back on active duty in no time."

"Carson said?"

"Don't look at me like that! Ok so things have a little tense between us lately."

"A little?"

"OK" John exclaimed loudly "a lot! But everything is fine just give it a little time and everything will be back to normal" now if only John could make himself believe that.

"Cut the crap Sheppard! What's going on?"

John stopped dropping his arms to his side as he took a deep breath, sensing the end to their sparing season Ronan followed walking over to the window ledge to grab his bottle of water.

"Everything happened so quickly …" John started remember back to the night him and Teyla had sent together. "One minute we were arguing the next we were kissing. Before I knew it we were …" John let out a nervous chuckle as he walked passed Ronan grabbing his own bottle of water before sitting down on the ledge. "You know."

"You sent the night together." Ronan finished as he took a seat next to John

"Before we have chance to discuss anything the city exploded and you can running in!"

"So talk to her now!"

"It's not that easy" John stated as he stretched his arms over his head trying to relieve some of the aching which had begun in his shoulders.

"Sure it is!"

"How? How can I just act like nothing happened? Kolya target Teyla because of me … it's my fault he did those things to her."

Ronan watched as his friend continued to stare at the floor beneath his feet. His shoulders were tensed and Ronan believed it was more from the stress of these last 2 months than from there short sparring session.

Physically John had healed remarkably quickly but emotionally his was still a mess; him and Teyla were.

He could remember back to that first morning after the shooting; after a night of believing he was lost forever. Ronan could remember Carson call over the radio informing him John was awake, he remembered how his legs ached from sprinting from his quarters all the way to the infirmary; knocking Rodney flying as they both arrived at the same time.

To him the events of that day were so clearly etched in his mind it was like they had happened only yesterday, not 2 months ago.

He and Rodney had entered the infirmary to find Elizabeth and Lorne taking quietly to Carson while Teyla sat by John's side his hand in hers.

His eyes were barely opened and Ronan would have guessed he was still unconscious if it wasn't for the slight movement of his lips. His skin was so pale that Ronan had to do a second check just to make sure he was looking at John Sheppard; he look worst them when they had seen him a few hours ago.

John was only awake for 10 minutes before he slipped out of consciousness again. His words still ringing in his head; words which he had prayed never came true, luckily they hadn't

"Do you love her?" Ronan asked already knowing the answer but he needed to hear John say it again.

"Yeah"

"Have you told her" he had to ask, had to see if he remembered.

"No."

"Don't you think you should?"

The floor below John feet had suddenly become very interesting again. He knew Ronan had a point; he loved Teyla so why didn't he tell her.

"John …"

"Are you hungry?" Changing the subject John quickly stood picking up his stuff before turning to face Ronan. "I'm staved! Why don't we head down to the mess hall grab a bit to eat?"

Ronan let out a frustrated sigh as he watched John leave the gym, grabbing this things he followed suit. One way or another he was going to get John to talk; he couldn't hold everything in for ever!

Teyla flattened herself up against the wall of the corridor as she saw Ronan and John head towards the mess hall doors; slowly inching her body in the opposite direction hoping that neither of them saw her.

She had been so sure that he felt something for her; something more than just friendship. After the night they spent together and the word h spoke that first morning after the shooting, how could she not.

But with everyday that passed the nagging thoughts in her head would grow. Maybe that night hadn't meant anything to him? Maybe he only said those things because he believed he was about to die. Maybe the feelings she had towards John were completely one sided.

They needed to talk and sort everything out but with everyday that John avoided her Teyla could feel her confidence fading. Maybe she should just pretend nothing had happened; it seemed to be working for John.

Teyla looked around the corner seeing that Ronan and John were no where to be seen, most likely already in the mess hall grabbing some food. The hunger she had felt only moments before subsided as she thought ahead to how awkward sitting at a table with John would be.

Turning Teyla started walking away from the mess hall heading for the transport which could take her too her quarters. Yes she needed to talk to John but now wasn't the time.

"OK … ok! I'll admit I have been avoiding Teyla lately." John admitted as he placed his tray in the table taking the seat next to Rodney. "It's just after everything that's happened I mean … what do I say?"

"Tell her truth." Ronan suggested taking the seat opposite as he watched Rodney eat his food like there was no tomorrow.

"Great idea! Hey Teyla so sorry you got kidnapped and tortured because of me, oh by the way I love you." John answered sarcastically "It just doesn't sound right to me."

"You're just scared to tell her how you feel?"

"NO!" John answered a little too quickly achieving him a 'I-told-you-so' look from Ronan "Ok …" he whined defeated "That may be part of it."

"What's so difficult" Rodney spoke up "I mean you've already told her once that you love her how hard can it be to say it again."

The fork which John had been about to place in his mouth fell from his hand clattering against his plate as he looked a Rodney in a state of shock.

"What do you mean again?" John asked anxious to hear the scientist answer. Was this what Elizabeth had been hinting at earlier in the infirmary? Why Ronan seemed to acting a little strange during their conversation in the gym? Had he told Teyla he loved her? When?

John watched as Rodney slowly raised his head only just realising what it was he had said. Waiting for his answer John was surprised to only receive one word from the scientist.

"What!" Rodney face looking as innocent as he could make it; John on the other hand wasn't fooled for a second.

"What do you mean I've already told her?"

"Did I say that?" Rodney asked looking a little nervous. "What I meant to say is … that you …" he stammered on his words trying hard to get himself out the hole he'd just dug himself.

When John had woken up that first time, Rodney could still remember the look on his face; the look of sadness and defeat.

He could remember how he'd asked Ronan and himself to watch out for Teyla; to make sure she was ok. The pain which sounded in his voice would be something that Rodney would never forget.

He had been speechless, something which very rarely happened to him. Carson had tried to ease the situation by tell him that he would be around to do it but John didn't listen. Didn't believe the words the doctor spoke were the truth.

John believed he was going to die.

Rodney could remember the feeling of surprise which had filled his body as he heard the final 3 words he spoke to Teyla before passing out. 'I love you'.

He really did believe it was the end, and for a moment so had everyone else as once again his heart rate began to drop before he flat lined again.

Rodney wasn't sure how long it had taken Carson and the nurse to get his heart beating one more and once again get John as stable as possible.

It had been a week before he woke up again, all memories of that first morning gone. They had all agreed not to mention it, all believed that John and Teyla would work things out between themselves; oh how wrong they had been.

"Rodney …" John's voice snapped him back from his memories and for a moment he was slightly disoriented not really remembering where he was. The annoyed look on the colonel's face soon made him remember.

Unsure of what to say Rodney glanced at Ronan only to see the big Satedan pretending to ignore them, his head down as he ate his food.

The quick look how ever hadn't go unnoticed by John.

"What's going on?" John asked turning from Rodney to Ronan and then back again, deciding Rodney would be the easies to get answers out off. "Rodney?"

"Do you remember waking up in the infirmary?" Rodney asked

"I remember waking up lots of times Rodney whats that got to do with telling Teyla I love her … and why did Elizabeth ask me the exact same question a few hours ago?"

"What did Carson tell you about …" Rodney stammered trying not to think about how close they had come to loosing a great friend.

"About getting shot?" John finished for him "Said I was lucky to be alive, but again what's that …"

"Did he tell you how many times you technically died?" Rodney asked looking up at John his face completely serious.

"Not in so many words; no."

"5" Ronan spoke from the other side of the table the serious look on this face matching Rodney's.

"5 times your heart stop … you died! And 5 times Carson was able to bring you back" John just listened hoping that Rodney would get to the point but the scientist remained silent.

"Rodney …"

"The morning after you were shot you woke up …" Ronan continued "Might have had something to do with Teyla sitting by your side the whole night … it might not have."

"What did I say?" John asked trying to make them get to the point. Carson had told him it had taken over a week for him to wake up, he'd never mentioned anything about waking up the morning after or that Teyla had been with all through the night.

With Elizabeth question earlier and now Rodney's stammer it could mean only one thing; something had happened that first morning. For Carson to leave that out something must have happened; he must have done or said something.

"What makes you think you said anything?"

"Because we wouldn't be having this conversation if I just woke up and went back to sleep." John growled anger building inside as Ronan and Rodney refused to tell him the truth.

"Well actually you woke up and then flat lined!" Rodney said breaking the silence which had engulfed the table. "That is after you told Teyla you love her!" he added as an after thought.

"You thought you were going to die … you told Teyla you loved her, asked Rodney and I to watch out for her …"

"Then I flat lined?" John asked interrupting Ronan.

John watched as Ronan gave him a slight nod to answer his question, not sure whether to be relieved that he finally knew or not. He'd want to tell Teyla that he loved her for the last 2 months but never got the nerve to do it. Know it turns out he's already told her; only since then he's been avoiding her and pretending nothing had happened.

"Why don't you just tell her again?" Rodney asked pulling John out of this thoughts.

"It's not that simple?"

"You still love her don't you?"

"Of course I do Rodney but …"

"Well then it is that simple! Just find her explain everything and …"

"It's not your fault John."

Rodney stopped mid sentence a look of confusing flashing across his face at Ronan's words, John on the other hand knew exactly what the Satedan meant.

"Kolya took her Ronan because of me … he hung her up and whipped her just to get at me. What part of that isn't my fault?"

"She doesn't blame you." Ronan told him his voice reassuring though it did little to banish the guilt which filled John's body.

"She should."

That was the real reason he had avoided Teyla these last two months was revealed. He was scared at what would happen if they continued on the path which that started that night; continuing to change their friendship into something more.

John wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Teyla but how could he allow that to happen. Know that somewhere out there his enemies would waste no time using her to get at him just like Kolya had.

He couldn't allow that to happen. So for the last two months he had avoided her; tried to pretend nothing had happened hoping things would work out on there own. They hadn't.

So many times he'd found himself standing outside her quarters fighting the urge to go in and tell her the truth; tell her his true feelings that he loved her and nothing would change that. But every time his head won over his heart making him leave without saying a word.

"Just talk to her." John heard Ronan's voice but didn't answer "Tell her the truth, sort things out … because the longer you leave it the worst things will get."

He knew that Ronan was right, he couldn't leave things the way they were between them.

"Because if you don't … you're going to lose her good!"

Ronan's words hit him like a sack of bricks; again he was right. Without another word John stood from the table leaving his uneaten dinner on the plate and left the mess hall.

He needed to talk to Teyla but first he needed to work out what he was going to say.

Teyla almost didn't hear the chime if her door; too lost in her thoughts as she spare out into the darkness of the ocean.

After seeing John and Ronan entering the mess hall and decided that it wasn't the time for confronting him; Teyla had chosen to retreat back to her quarters.

Teyla had always considered herself to be a brave person who stood by her beliefs; fighting for them if necessary. But tonight she had taken the easy way out; she ran.

She knew when John woke up that first time that he would most likely not remember. She expected him to forget that he'd told her he loved her but what Teyla didn't except was John to avoiding her completely, acting as if nothing happened between them.

The door chimed again but Teyla choose to ignore it, hopefully who ever it was would give up and go away.

She was hiding again! Letting out a frustrated growl Teyla dropped her head into her hands trying to calm her breathing and the anger which was building inside of her.

Teyla wanted to pass all that anger on to John, to blame him for the way she felt but Teyla knew she was just as much to blame. She knew that John was avoiding her, yet she never confronting him about. She knew that things between then wouldn't be sorted out until they spoke, yet Teyla made no attempted to start the conversation.

The door chimed again this time followed but a voice.

"Teyla I know you're in there please open up!" Elizabeth soft voice sounded through the door and in that one instant the anger which Teyla felt seemed to melt away only to be filled with sadness and despair.

"Come in" Teyla answered, her voice was weak and for a moment Teyla believed Elizabeth hadn't heard her.

That was until the door slid open revealing a very worried looking Elizabeth.

"Teyla is everything ok?"

Teyla managed a weak smile but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she willed them away. Calming her breathing once more she looked towards the leader of Atlantis who over the last few years had become one her greatest friends.

"I am fine Elizabeth." Taken a deep breathe Teyla hoped her voice sounded more convincing to Elizabeth than it did to her.

"I don't believe you."

Teyla saw a small smile appear on Elizabeth's lips and this was her undoing; a lone tear escaped her eye travelling the lonely path down her cheek.

"I did not think it could hurt this much."

'Because if you don't … you're going to lose her good!' Ronan's words kept ringing in his head refusing to leave.

He knew they were true; he could feel the closeness which Teyla and he share slipping away. If he continued to act as if nothing had happened, continued to avoid her … there was no telling what would happen.

Would Teyla leave? Would the tension between then be too much that she'd rejoin her people or ask to transfer to another team. John didn't think he could bare it if that happened.

Entering one of the transports John pressed the area which would leave to Teyla quarters, hoping that his mind would have settled before he reached them.

"Teyla he was about to give himself up in the hope that Kolya would keep his word and let you go. It's just …"

"Elizabeth you do not have to try and make me feel better."

Teyla had been unable to control all the emotions which had built up inside her over the last few weeks and with Elizabeth presence and kind words she broke.

Tears had pour from her eyes and she had sent a good half an hour sobbing into Elizabeth shoulder as her friend could do nothing but whisper reassuring words to her. Teyla couldn't remember the last time she had let her emotions take hold of her like that but in a way she was happy. It was like some weight had been lifting from her shoulders and for the first time in ages she felt calm and in control.

"Teyla I'm not …"

"I know you are speaking the truth" She smiled at Elizabeth "John would be willing to give his life just as quickly even if it had been Rodney, Ronan or even yourself. It does not mean that he's feeling for me are what I believed them to be."

Elizabeth could see the look of sadness which shone in Teyla eyes and wished she could do something to help. But apart from sitting there and comforting her - what more could she do? The thought of ordering John to sort things out flashed through her mind but she dismissed it before it was able to take hold.

When herself, Ronan, Carson and even Rodney had notice something off between the couple not long after John woke up , they had all agree not to get involved; Elizabeth was finding it was easier said than done.

"Teyla John loves you!"

"He does not remember …"

"It doesn't matter whether he remember saying the words or not!" Elizabeth spoke firmly cutting Teyla off. "I saw the way he acted when you were taken; I saw the pain in his eyes."

"Elizabeth he's barely spoken to me in the last 2 months. He tenses up when we're in the same room, he make excuses to leave when I arrive."

"Ok so his being an idiot at the moment but Teyla his a guy, and not just that his military. They don't talk about their feelings you know as well as I do John keeps everything lock up. What happened to you hit him hard and he blames himself!"

"He should not …"

"It doesn't matter that he shouldn't Teyla … Kolya took you to get at him and he holds himself responsible."

"He is pulling away from me so I won't get hurt again." Teyla spoke her voice barely above a whisper.

She knew that John would blame himself just as she would if their positions had been reverse. But was he willing to throw everything away that they might have? Just pretend they hadn't spent that night together or they had no feelings for each other. All out of fear of something which could happen anyway. Was she willing to let him do that?

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth's question catching her slightly off guard snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yes"

"Then don't let him pull away!"

Teyla was unable to reply to Elizabeth's answer as her door chimed signalling some one was there.

"Excuse me a minute" Teyla whispered as she stood to see who could be at her door at this late hour. The person standing there being the last person she expected to see.

"Hey" John spoke his voice soft as a small nervous smile appeared on his lips. "Could I come in?"

Teyla was unsure what to say the shock of seeing him still running through her mind.

Neither of them seemed to notice Elizabeth as she stood from where she had been sitting and walked towards them.

"Its late I should be leaving anyway. We can continue this tomorrow Teyla"

Teyla heard her words and fear suddenly filled her body at the thought of being left alone with John. But why? He was her friend the man she loved why would she be afraid of him.

"I don't want to interrupt!" John began to stammer and Teyla could tell he was looking for a way to leave.

"No … it is fine please come in John." Teyla spoke calmly moving slightly to the side to allow John in and Elizabeth out.

John watched as the door to Teyla's room slid shut behind Elizabeth and a part of him wished she change her mind and turn back round.

What was he going to say to her? What could he say after 2 months of avoiding her? How could he ask Teyla to love him after Kolya did those things to her; when it was his fault he had done them.

How could he …

"John …" Teyla spoke from behind him snapping him from his thoughts. "Is everything ok?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves John knew it was now or never. Turning slowly until he was facing the women he loved John could do nothing but stare into her eyes.

"John …"

"I came to talk …" he stammered not entirely sure what to say "… talk to you."

A small smile appear on Teyla lips and John released a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding; maybe she wasn't mad at him after all.

"Why now?" Teyla was overjoyed that John was there but part of her still feared that this was going to end badly. What if Elizabeth was wrong and he didn't feel the same way as she did. Would she still be able to work with him knowing that he was the reason her heart was broken.

"I've been avoiding you I know and I just want to …"

"You don't need to explain John." Teyla cut him off; she couldn't bare to hear the words. What he told her in the infirmary must have just been the drugs. She had been holding on to false hope.

He was going to tell her it had all be a mistake that they should just remain good friends; how could she stay friends with this man when she knew what it was like to kiss him, to touch; to be touch by him.

"Are you sure because I really think I should …"

"I understand!" Teyla turned away from John refusing to let him see the tears which filled her eyes. "Those few days were stressful on everyone but mostly you. I understand that things were said … done which maybe shouldn't have been. People make mistakes John its nothing …

"Hang on a minute!" John cut in. Was he hearing her correctly? "You think it was a mistake?" He asked unable to restrain the hurt which sounded in his voice.

"Isn't that why you have come here."

"Hell no!"

Those 2 words caught Teyla by surprised, turning to face John she waited anxiously for him to elaborate.

"You think that night meant nothing to me?" John asked as he walked closer towards Teyla; so close that their bodies were practically touching. "That night with you meant everything! Christ Teyla how could you think it didn't?"

"The last 2 months you've …"

"I've been an idiot; that's what I've been." John watched as a lone tear escape her eye and ran down her cheek. Lift his hand he gently wiped the wetness away before cupping her face.

"I was so scared went Kolya took you. I don't know if I was shaking more from losing you or from the anger I felt toward Kolya. All I could think about was getting you back because the thought I life with out you just wasn't …" John stammered. He wanted to say the best words; the right words but nothing seemed to sound right. "Life wouldn't be worth living with out you Teyla."

He watched as more tears slid from her eyes travelling down her cheeks only to be stopped by his fingers.

"The last two months … I thought …." John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was terrible at this sort of thing, speaking his feelings it wasn't him; yet he need to tell her. "He did those things Teyla because of how I feel for you; he tortured you because I love you. I couldn't bare if it happened again"

Teyla had heard all his words but 3 kept running around in her mind. "You love me?" She asked still not believing he had said them.

John opened his eyes still cupping her face he smiled. "Yes" he told her and the look of joy which filled her eyes overwhelmed him; but there was still more thing he needed to tell her. More that she needed to understand. "I thought if I ignored everything, things would just go back to normal … but they didn't. I love you, more than life itself but I couldn't stand it if someone used you to get to me."

"What are you trying to say?"

Teyla watched as his eyes dropped from hers soon to be followed by his hands. He was pulling away from her; redrawing once again. "Maybe we should just let things go back to how they were … before that night. Just pretend …"

"Don't you dare tell me to pretend it never happened John Sheppard because I can't do that … and if your honest with yourself neither can you." She spoke angry that he could even suggest it.

Taking hold of his hand she prevented him from moving and at the sudden contact his eyes meet hers once again.

"Do you know the only thing that kept me going when Kolya held me captive?" She could tell by his face this was the last thing John wanted to talk about but it needed to be said. She wasn't going to let things go back to how they were.

"I thought of you … I knew you were coming to save me and I wasn't going to give up on that. And then you came … you saved me and nearly died doing it."

"Teyla …"

"NO." standing on her toes she cupped his face forcing him to keep eye contact. "We are still going to love each John; people could still use us against each other whether we act on our feeling or not."

"Teyla …"

"I love you John Sheppard and I am not going to let you walk away from this … not without a fight!"

John didn't know what to say; Teyla was right. Even if they left things between them he wouldn't just stop loving her; it would still hurt just as much.

Why would it be wrong to not try a relationship with Teyla? Yes they were on the same team but Elizabeth wouldn't mind and the people back at Stargate command didn't have to know; it was none of their business anyway.

It was true he was rubbish at relationships but then he had never loved someone the way he loved Teyla.

"John …" Teyla began but he never let her finish.

His lips crashed into hers pouring everything he had into that kiss, His hands once again cupping her face and Teyla's arms slipped around his neck. They stayed like that for minute, hours; time just seemed to melt away.

For the first time in 2 months everything fell into place. They were where they were meant to be; in each other arms.

His

Authors note:

It's finally finished!!! This chapter turned out to be a little longer than I expected – actually a lot longer than what I expect. My longest chapter before this was 3341 this one is 7325

I hope you enjoyed it and you think it's a good end to the story. I loved writing this chapter but when I went back and re-read it I wasn't too sure. So its been re-writing a few time but I still not 100 sure.

I wanted it to be nice end to the story as I kept leaving you with all those cliff hangers but I didn't want it to be boring with nothing much happening. For some reason it just doesn't matter completely what I had in my head. But over all I'm very please with this story and I loved writing it.

Please let me know what you think, I have enjoyed writing this fic so much I'd love to know that you have enjoyed reading it.

Please keep a look out as I have at least 2 one of storied almost finished and I will try and post soon and another 2 or 3 in my mind ready to write.

Thank you for reading

Love

Flea


End file.
